LIENS ET CHAOS - OPUS I - FAMILLE ET COMPAGNONS
by MammaDiva
Summary: Beacon Hills, théâtre surnaturel où amour, haine et surprise vont se jouer. Un personnage venu du passé va aider la meute et Derek a sauver Stiles. Certains sont connectés a se fameux personnage mais ne le savent pas encore.
1. Prologue

**Salut mes licornes garous.**

 **Petite explication:**

 **Je suis désolé en premier lieu, j'ai eut quelques soucis avec une personne chez moi depuis quelque temps et j'ai du me mettre en arrêt pour les régler, mais cela ne veux pas dire que j'arrête mes fictions, loin de la, je pense a vous et je reprend l'écriture.**

 **Certains et certaines on du voir sur les groupe Fan Fiction Sterek et Sterek Pack mon commentaire de la semaine dernière, je continue vos fictions préférés, elles seront bientôt finis cela vous permettra de pouvoir les lire de façon régulière.**

 **Ensuite d'autres fictions voient le jour et d'autre sont en cours de projet, des Stackson, des Sterek et des Packson. Et je me suis mis a la série The 100 aussi, une fiction est né, elle s'appelle Alliances et Mésalliances, c'est une fiction Clexa et Moan (Clarke + Lexa et Murphy + Roan) pour ceux qui connaissent en collaboration avec ma best.**

 **Et pour finir ma fiction noël et halloween (oui je sais je prend de l'avance lol) sont aussi en cours d'écriture.**

 **Enfin pour vous faire patienter je vous propose une relecture de ma toute première fiction Sterek (merci Jlukes) que j'ai repris et corriger avec deux betas (il se peux qu'il reste des fautes, personnes n'est parfait) merci a Calliope et IantoIsAlive.**

 **Voila, je vous laisse seul(e)s juge de ma fiction, soyez sincères, même si vous aimez pas (je relativise).**

 **Bonne lecture mes licornes garous.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

 **Ville de** **Beacon** **Hills, le 03** **mars** **2015**

Beacon Hills, petite ville tranquille des Etats-Unis.

Enfin, tranquille en apparence, car ici se déroulaient depuis bientôt près de trois ans, des événements qui auraient fait frémir les plus valeureux des combattants.  
Meurtres sanglants et mystérieux, sacrifices sanguinaires, disparitions inquiétantes.  
Le shérif de la ville, John Stilinski, ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer.  
Alors quand son fils unique, seul membre de sa famille encore en vie, se retrouva derrière les barreaux pour meurtres, il se dit qu'à présent, il touchait le fond.

 **LEC**

John se mit à soupirer, il était tellement las, la fatigue des derniers jours tombait comme une chape de plomb sur ses épaules et son moral.  
Assis dans son canapé, le dos courbé en avant, une bière à la main, il se demandait bien comment tout cela avait pu arriver.  
Face à lui se trouvait Scott McCall, loup garou, véritable Alpha et meilleur ami de son fils, qui semblait tout aussi exténué que lui.

Toute la meute était présente, oui, car son fils adorait fréquenter des loups-garous et autres créatures depuis trois ans.

Meute qui comptait Alison Argent, chasseuse de loups-garous et petite amie de Scott (situation paradoxale, non ?).

Lydia Martin, reine du lycée de Beacon Hills, Banshee, créature mythique annonciatrice de la mort elle-même , et sœur de cœur de Stiles.  
Les jumeaux loups-garous anciens Alphas, Ethan et Aiden (le premier en couple avec Danny, ami du groupe et le second en couple avec Lydia).  
Et Derek Hale, le loup-garou Alpha officiel, ainsi que Peter Hale, oncle de ce dernier.  
Manquaient à l'appel certains loups-garous qui, au cours des aventures auxquelles la meute avait été confrontée, étaient morts.  
Erica Reyes et Vernon Boyd, couple loups-garous, Bêtas de Derek Hale.  
Certains étaient partis pour faire une pause, réfléchir, mieux se retrouver, comme Jackson Whittemore, ancien Kanima qui avait souhaité devenir loup-garou pour résoudre ses problèmes existentiels, ainsi qu'Isaac Lahey, loup-garou à la technique d'attaque un peu spéciale mais imparable, celle des yeux de chien battu.  
\- **On ne peut rien faire à part attendre** , souffla John qui commençait à sentir s'abattre sur lui la fatigue de ces quatre jours de veilles infernales qu'il venait de passer depuis l'arrestation de son fils.  
Car Stiles Stilinski avait eu la bonne idée de vouloir sauver une jeune fille, seul et sans aide.

Tout cela après avoir reçu un MMS vidéo provenant d'un numéro inconnu, qui avait bien évidemment disparu comme par magie quand Stiles avait voulu le présenter à l'agent Raphael McCall, responsable de l'interrogatoire.  
Les agents qui l'avaient arrêté, l'avaient retrouvé complètement tétanisé, incapable de se souvenir de la façon dont il était arrivé sur les lieux du crime, une petite ruelle sombre et sale dans la zone commerciale, située entre le centre d'arcades vidéos et un restaurant « dîner ».  
Il était recouvert du sang de la victime et tenait l'arme du crime entre les mains.  
La nouvelle avait fait grand bruit dans la petite bourgade : le fils du shérif était un meurtrier.  
John avait ensuite été suspendu pour s'en être pris physiquement à un officier de police qui avait osé critiquer son fils au commissariat et il fut écarté de l'enquête pour des raisons évidentes.  
Étant le père du suspect, le shérif ne pouvait décemment pas être totalement objectif. Mais ce qui mit, dans toute cette affaire, John Stilinski encore plus en colère, fut l'attitude de Raphaël McCall.

Cet enfoiré d'agent McCall du FBI- même son fils Scott l'appelait ainsi- avait repris le bureau du shérif en main ainsi que l'enquête.  
Ce qui bien sûr avait creusé un fossé encore plus grand entre le fils et le père McCall. Le comportement insupportable de Raphaël n'arrangeait rien : arrogant, prétentieux et trop sûr de lui.  
_ **Mon enfoiré de père ne me laisse même pas le voir.** **Stiles** **ne tiendra pas enfermer, il va finir par devenir dingue à tourner en rond toute la journée** , dit Scott qui avait du mal à se contrôler. **Ils le considèrent tous comme le suspect numéro un et ça me met en rage** , s'écria Scott dont les yeux commençaient à rougeoyer sous le coup de la colère.  
_ **Calme-toi Scott** , dit doucement Alison en prenant son compagnon dans ses bras.  
Ce geste tendre et attentionné eut pour effet de le calmer, ses muscles se détendirent. Il plongea son nez dans le cou d'Alison et inspira, l'odeur des roseaux et de la brise d'été arrivait toujours à l'apaiser.  
_ **On n'a aucune autre piste ?** reprit Alison en questionnant le groupe.

_ **Il y a une odeur étrange et connue dans les parages, mais impossible de savoir à qui elle appartenait** , annonça Peter qui ne cessait d'observer son neveu du coin de l'oeil.  
Cela faisait un moment qu'il connaissait son secret.

Il avait tenté de discuter avec lui, mais ce dernier niait toujours ou s'emportait sur tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à parler de ce sujet.  
Derek restait muet pendant que le groupe discutait.  
Il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus, il était littéralement à bout.  
L'être le plus pénible de son entourage, l'être dont il était tombé amoureux, était en prison.  
Son Stiles, son âme-sœur, était en prison pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis.  
Derek ne savait pas comment le sortir de là. Pendant ce temps, les autres étaient en train de débattre sur des choses qu'il savait déjà, au lieu d'être dehors à la recherche d'indices et du véritable meurtrier.

Il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.  
Pas que Derek disposait de beaucoup de patience, mais depuis que Stiles était entré comme un cyclone dans sa vie, il avait ravagé tous les principes rigides de Derek sur son passage, avait détruit toutes les barrières qu'il s'était construites pour se protéger au fil des années, avait piétiné ses certitudes à propos de la maîtrise de soi et de sa colère, comme l'eût fait un enfant sautillant sur la porcelaine de grand-maman.

Stiles lui avait appris une technique pour calmer ses envies de meurtres, malheureusement, il fallait qu'il soit présent, aux côtés de Derek, pour activer ses « compétences » comme il le disait… et toutes ces pensées torturantes le ramenait à un seul fait, insupportable : Stiles était enfermé entre quatre murs et des barreaux d'acier.  
Et ça, ça l'énervait encore plus.

Alors qu'il allait se lever pour mettre fin à cette discussion stérile en grognant, Derek fut stoppé par une odeur familière qu'il n'avait pas humée depuis ces années lycée.  
Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'étaient les deux autres odeurs.

Deux autres odeurs plus que familières qui accompagnaient la première.  
Derek ferma les yeux respira un bon coup, attirant l'attention sur lui.  
_ **Jackson ?** **…** **Isaac ?** **…** **Michael ?** **…** s'étonna-t-il en murmurant doucement, ce qui fit réagir tous les autres loups-garous.

* * *

 **Alors vous en pensez quoi, je tiens a précisez qu'une seconde partie plus sombre sera mis en route après les autres fictions.**

 **Une petite rw, une menace de mort, un bisou, une remarque, une envie, laissez moi un mot ca fais toujours plaisir.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a toutes et a tous, j'espere que votre semaine c'est bien déroulé, moi ca va mieux, je suis plus serein, plus calme et j'ai repris l'écriture de La meute des petits chenapans en même temps que ma fiction Sterek les cris de cœurs et la stackson que bientôt j'espere vous proposez.**

 **Voila!**

 **Aujourd'hui vous allez rencontrer mon personnage OC et bientôt vous connaîtrez ses interactions avec les membres de la meute.**

 **Je précise que mes personnages sont un peu ou beaucoup OOC mais je fais se que je veux c'est ma fiction et mon interprétation.**

 **Il se peut qu'il reste des fautes, je ne suis pas parfait, mes betas non plus (quoique je ne devrais peut être pas écrire ça ICI ;)).**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et mon personnage OC.**

 **Bonne lecture mes licornes garous, bisous a mercredi prochain pour la suite.**

* * *

 **Quelque part dans la région de la Lozère en France le 15 février 2015** **  
**

 _Fini ?_ _  
_ _Tout est enfin fini_ , pensa-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé de la chambre d'hôtel qu'avaient loué ses sauveurs, à plus de dix kilomètres de l'endroit où il avait connu l'enfer.  
Il enleva lentement ses vêtements, faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne soit dans la chambre. Il ne voulait que personne ne voie les hideuses cicatrices qui parcouraient et barraient son corps, les seules traces subsistant sur terre témoignant de son malheur.  
Quand l'eau tiède entra en contact avec sa peau, il frissonna, la douleur se mélangea au soulagement de pouvoir enfin prendre une vraie douche qui ne durait pas moins de trente secondes… Dans l'enfer qu'il avait vécu, on lui répétait : moins de trente secondes, par « souci d'économie ».  
Il resta sous le jet d'eau une bonne heure, augmentant de temps en temps la température de l'eau pour atteindre un degré suffisamment chaud voire bouillant.

Il glissa lentement au sol et, s'agenouillant, le visage dans les mains, il laissa échapper des larmes de soulagement et de honte.  
L'eau de la douche et de ses larmes ne firent plus qu'une, lavant et exorcisant toutes ces années de peur, de sévices.  
Sortant une heure après de la salle de bains, il s'aperçut que son plus jeune sauveur lui avait apporté des vêtements propres et de quoi se sustenter.  
Mais il ne voulait que dormir, se reposer, sombrer dans des rêves profonds et connaître enfin une véritable nuit de sommeil, une de celles que ses tortionnaires et bourreaux lui avaient refusée depuis ces trois dernières années.  
En quittant Beacon Hills, six ans auparavant, juste après l'enterrement de sa sœur bien-aimée, il ne se doutait pas que son voyage d'exploration de trois ans à travers l'Europe, le conduirait à se faire capturer dans un centre secret français spécialisé dans la recherche et le contrôle des créatures surnaturelles… durant trois autres années.

 **LEC**

 **Retour en arrière**

C'était arrivé à Marseille, ville portuaire, par une nuit nuageuse et sans lune...  
Quand il était sorti d'un bar, après avoir pris un dernier verre, sur le chemin de retour vers son hôtel….  
Il avait simplement voulu passer par les petites ruelles magnifiques à côté du port pour profiter de l'air marin et du paysage.  
Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il sentit juste une petite piqûre à la base de la nuque, puis ce fut le trou noir.  
À son réveil, il s'était retrouvé attaché, pieds et mains liés par des sangles de maintien, sur un grand fauteuil médical, comme ceux qu'utilisent les médecins quand ils font des accouchements.  
Des perfusions contenant différentes solutions lui furent administrées, des substances dans le corps l'empêchant d'utiliser ses dons et capacités, le laissant incapable de se défendre et de réagir.  
Après plusieurs jours, enfin d'après ce qui lui avait semblé tant ses repères temporels avaient été perturbés, et plusieurs va-et-vient d'hommes et femmes vêtus de blouse blanche dans la salle où il se trouvait, il apprit qu'on lui avait implanté une puce contenant une bombe microscopique sur le cortex occipital afin qu'il ne pense même pas à s'échapper.

On lui avait également injecté une neurotoxine et il devait donc prendre une dose infime de sérum une fois par jour pour ne pas mourir empoisonné.  
Le plan de ces fous ? Il allait devoir passer d'abord trois ans dans un complexe en Corrèze pour qu'ils comprennent, répertorient et classifient ses dons.  
Dons qu'il avait reçus à sa naissance … Mais, suite à un certain nombre d'opérations qu'il avait subies dans le centre où il avait été kidnappé, il venait de se découvrir de nouveaux pouvoirs… Ces dons avaient été ajoutés à son organisme par tous ces gens étranges en blouse blanche grâce à un transfert d'ADN de diverses créatures on lui avait de surcroît transfusé le sang d'êtres surnaturels pour manifestement en faire un guerrier à la solde de la société secrète.

Ses dons naturels, "de naissance" lui venait de sa mère et, au moment de son adolescence, avaient terrifié beaucoup de monde, y compris son propre père. Il possédait non seulement le don de contrôler les ombres mais en plus il maîtrisait la télékinésie. Cela avait rendu le chef de son clan complètement parano, son père en l'occurrence. Rongé par une peur paranoïaque, il criait à qui voulait l'entendre que son fils adolescent voulait le tuer et prendre sa place.  
C'est ce jour-là que sa sœur prit la décision qu'ils devaient s'enfuir, elle prit leurs affaires et ils disparurent une nuit sans lune avec l'accord et l'aide de leur mère.

Quant à ses nouveaux dons- ou malédictions comme il préférait désormais les appeler - ils lui avaient été transmis par transfusion sanguine et transfert d'ADN pendant une expérimentation du Docteur Marcus Argent.  
Ce Docteur … mais, au fait, méritait-il ce titre ? Quand les expérimentations ne fonctionnaient pas, il devenait en effet enragé et battait ses sujets jusqu'à la mort.  
Et il prenait un certain plaisir à les torturer mentalement, se jouant de leur esprit, ou alors les mutilant, coupant à la scie ou à la tronçonneuse des morceaux de leur corps, alors qu'ils étaient encore en vie et conscients et qu'ils soient humains ou non humains, il s'en fichait éperdument.

Ses nouveaux dons lui venaient de deux créatures lunaires, les sanguinaires Vampires et les destructeurs Loups garous. Guérisons rapides, visions nocturnes, sens de l'odorat accru, griffes et crocs apparents, tout cela sans avoir les inconvénients qui accompagnaient d'ordinaire ces dons surnaturels.

Ce jour-là, il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer, ses sens d'étincelles conjugués à ceux des émissaires de sa lignée (un héritage familial) lui indiquaient que quelque chose de grand allait se produire.  
Il en eut confirmation lorsque l'alarme incendie générale retentit dans le complexe et que de la fumée commença à envahir les lieux.  
Comme il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir à cause de la puce implantée dans son cortex et de la neurotoxine pour laquelle il aurait dû recevoir son sérum quelques minutes auparavant, il se contenta de s'allonger au sol pour attendre sa dernière heure, sa délivrance.  
Sa vision commença à se brouiller fortement, il ferma les yeux et eut une pensée pour son neveu, son beau-frère, son meilleur ami, ses petits monstres dont un plus particulièrement, et enfin pour sa meilleure amie décédée 14 ans plutôt… Il se dit qu'enfin, il allait la rejoindre.

Il se réveilla brutalement sur l'herbe, tourna la tête dans tous les sens et observa son environnement pour savoir si enfin, il était mort, mais nulle part il ne vit son ange, sa meilleure amie.  
Il leva les yeux et aperçut à travers les branches des arbres à quelques kilomètres de là, une fumée noire épaisse sortir de la forêt.  
Il se leva doucement , se sentant encore très affaibli.  
Il reprit ses esprits et s'apprêtait à fuir, il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là, peut être des chercheurs ou des prisonniers qui s'étaient échappés l'avaient-ils traîné jusque-là.  
Il s'arrêta net en apercevant trois silhouettes s'avancer vers lui.  
_ **Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais sachez que si vous restez sur mon chemin je n'hésiterai pas à vous détruire tous les trois, qui que vou …** **  
** **_ Ah oui, quand même, ils ont le même débit de paroles sans respirer** , fit une voix masculine sur le ton de la moquerie à l'un des trois.

_ **Michael !** s'écria une voix plus mûre et plus sérieuse sans faire attention à la phrase de son comparse, **nous vous avons sauvé, nous avons pris** **l'initiative de vous injecter le sérum complet qui a éradiqué la neurotoxine de votre corps, vous êtes encore faible actuellement et je rajouterais que nous ne vous voulons aucun mal juste ...** **  
** **_ Qui êtes-vous ?** **Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?** **Comment m'avez-vous** **retrouvé** **?** demanda précipitamment Michael tout en reculant d'un pas, interrompant l'homme qui parlait.  
_ **Qui nous sommes ?** **c'est simple nous sommes des amis de** **…** **  
** **_ Tais-toi, boucle D'or** , cracha le troisième comparse.  
Michael reconnut aussitôt cette voix, même après des années de captivité, cette voix hautaine, suave, mélodieuse à ses oreilles.

_ **Jack** **Jack …** **?** **C'est bien toi ?** Michael s'avança lentement , pas bien sûr d'avoir raison, mais quand il aperçut le visage de Jackson, ses yeux perçants, sa bouche délicate, traversée par un sourire dont seul Jackson avait le secret, Michael bondit en sautant dans ses bras, le serrant fort, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son …  
_ **Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut dégager !** déclara le plus vieux, **parce ce n'est pas que toutes vos embrassades me gênent, mais il est temps de rentrer, le complexe est** **brûlé, les recherches sont sauvegardées dans ce disque dur et détruites dans le** **centre …** **  
** **_ Vous voulez en faire quoi de ces données ?** **La famille Argent a fait assez de dégâts dans ma vie dans ce foutu centre, les données qui sont dans ce disque dur doivent être détruites…**

 **_ Premièrement ces données nous seront utiles pour enlever la puce implantée dans votre cortex, deuxièmement que vous a fait la famille Argent pour que vous lui en** **vouliez** **à ce point-là, jeune homme ?** **  
**Michael regarda le plus âgé des trois hommes avec colère, il se mit alors à lui conter l'histoire d'un de ses amis, puis la sienne depuis sa décision de partir à la découverte de l'Europe jusqu'à son enfermement. Et dans tout ce récit, un nom revenait, maléfique, maudit : les Argent.  
Il avait rencontré Catherine, Gérard, Victoria et Marc, le fils aîné de la famille, mais n'avait jamais rencontré le fils Christopher et sa fille Allison, qui aux dires de ce docteur fou, avait sombré dans la folie en se retournant contre sa propre famille, se détournant de la ligne pure et dure de la doctrine familiale, la modifiant et la pervertissant.  
Mais surtout Marc Argent était devenu de plus en plus enragé à l'annonce de la mort de son père Gérard, de sa belle-sœur Victoria et surtout de sa petite sœur Katherine.

Pour se défouler, lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle, le gentil docteur avait abusé physiquement de Michael pendant six jours, cela allait des coups de fouet imbibé d'Aconit-tue-loups, aux tortures avec objets en argent trempé dans la même solution d'aconit mais pure.  
_ **Voilà** **!**  
Un silence pesant s'installa alors qu'ils marchaient, aux côtés de Michael, Jack était resté plus près de lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse.  
De l'autre, Isaac et Christopher Argent réfléchissaient à toute vitesse, car ils ne savaient pas comment l'ancien prisonnier pourrait réagir s'il venait à apprendre que l'un de ceux qui l'avait libéré appartenait à la famille de ses tortionnaires.  
C'est Isaac qui posa la bonne question.  
_ **Que se passerait-il si tu rencontrais Chris...topher** **et** **Allison** **Argent ?**

 **_ Jusqu'à présent, il me semble que je ne fais que discuter cordialement avec lui, donc je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus à part** , ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Chris, **à part lui dire merci de m'avoir sauvé de cet enfer… Ne faites pas cette tête-là, j'ai aperçu une photo de vous dans le bureau de votre frère.** **  
**Sur cette phrase, Michael reprit le chemin avec Jackson à ses côtés qui le soutenait et le guidait vers le SUV noir garé un peu plus loin, laissant les deux autres se regarder interloqués.

_ **C'est moi ou ils sont tous bizarres dans cette famille ?** Demanda Isaac complètement pris au dépourvu par le jeune Michael.

 **LEC**

Une semaine et demi plus tard Jackson, Isaac, Chris et Michael roulaient à vive allure en direction de Beacon Hills.  
Après avoir réussi à lui retirer la puce que le complexe lui avait implantée, les quatre hommes décidèrent de rentrer à la maison.  
Mais à peine furent-ils descendus de l'avion qu' un communiqué d'un des informateurs de Christopher les informa de la situation de Stiles.  
C'est pour cette raison qu'Isaac conduisit Christopher chez son contact et que les trois autres partirent chez Stiles Stilinski.  
Isaac et Jackson en retrait derrière Michael qui rentrait enfin "chez lui".

* * *

Alors ?

DItes moi ce que vous en pensez, ce serait sympa lol


	3. Chapter 2

**Alors oui je vous ai oublié je suis desole, mais vous savez se que c'est les aleas de la vie.**

 **Pour la peine je vais vous postez deux chapitres ce soir et un vendredi.**

 **C'est deux chapitres sont des flash back liant Stiles - Derek - Michael - Jackson et la meute.**

 **Voila mes licornes garous, bonne lecture.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et le personnages de Michael.**

* * *

 **Ville de** **Beacon** **Hills** **mois d'octobre** **2000**

Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de remettre ce con à sa place déjà ?

Ah oui sa sœur, sa douce et aimante sœur.

Michael, énervé plus que d'habitude, marcha rapidement dans les couloirs du lycée.  
Arrivé à destination, il prit le temps de respirer et de se calmer.  
Derrière la porte de la salle de musique se trouvait son ange, sa douce amie.  
Non, que racontait-il !

Sa meilleure amie.  
La douce et talentueuse Paige Krasikeva, élève studieuse et brillante, pour qui, il avait eu le coup de foudre amical dès le premier regard.  
Il savait que derrière ce regard doux se cachait un tempérament de feu qu'elle réprimait, sauf quand ils étaient tous les trois réunis.

Le troisième larron se nommait Derek, Derek Hale plus exactement, jeune homme souriant, fougueux et impulsif.  
Il avait découvert le secret de son ami une semaine plus tôt lors de sa ballade en forêt, un soir de pleine lune.  
Sa sœur l'avait pourtant prévenu de ne pas sortir les nuits de pleine lune, mais il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il savait se défendre mais surtout il connaissait l'existence des créatures magiques.  
Découvrir ainsi que son meilleur ami et surtout l'objet de ses fantasmes était un loup-garou ne l'avait pas plus étonné que cela, d'ailleurs il aurait dû s'en douter, il fallait voir Derek Hale pendant les épreuves sportives !  
Même si le jeune lycanthrope avait eu peur sur le coup de voir sa véritable identité révélée, il avait vite compris que Michael était sincère dans son amitié et que malgré sa nature, il pouvait lui faire confiance.  
Michael lui confia à son tour son secret de famille.

Michael ouvrit la porte et découvrit Paige et Derek en pleine séance de nettoyage approfondi d'amygdales.  
Ce qui l'étonna, vu les capacités de son ami, c'est que Derek ne remarqua même pas sa présence.  
Alors discrètement, il referma la porte et partit doucement vers la sortie, car, malgré ce qu'il venait de voir, il était heureux pour ses amis. Mais surtout, il venait de se souvenir qu'il s'était fait virer du lycée pour une semaine grâce à ce con de Professeur de chimie, Harris Adrian.

Ah oui ! La raison de cette exclusion ? C'était à cause de la réponse qu'il avait donnée à son professeur quand celui-ci, lui avait demandé sournoisement pourquoi sa sangsue de meilleur-ami n'était pas en cours alors que la sonnerie avait retenti depuis un quart d'heure déjà.  
Michael lui avait simplement répondu sur un ton las et sans animosité qu'il ne sortait pas avec lui, et que si Harris n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à aller le chercher lui-même, il n'était pas son chien.  
Puis s'ensuivit un dialogue des plus conviviaux.

_ **Mr Stilinski votre réponse est désagréable et** **inappropriée** **, pour cela vous viendrez faire deux heures de colle avec moi tous les samedi après-midi pendant un mois** , lui lança Harris fier de lui.  
_ **En parlant de chose inappropriée** , Michael le regarda droit dans les yeux et le fixa, **ce serait bien que vous arrêtiez de draguer ma sœur !** **Elle est mariée au Shérif Adjoint de la ville ainsi que mère d'un petit garçon adorable, et votre heure de colle, vous pouvez rêver que je la fasse, si vous n'êtes pas content, je me** **ferais** **un plaisir de tout raconter au proviseur ainsi qu'à mon beau-frère…** **  
** **_ DEHORS** , hurla Mr Harris en désignant la porte de la classe sous les regards interrogateurs et outrés de certains élèves, **je vais voir le proviseur après la classe et je vous jure que vous allez être** **renvoyé** **au minimum une semaine … Ajoutez-y les heures de** **colle** **à rallonge et les devoirs supplémentaires que je vais vous mettre et vous ferez moins le malin.**

 **_ Ok, on verra vendredi qui fera moins le malin** , annonça Michael en se levant pour sortir, **vous savez vendredi, rencontre parents – professeurs, c'est mon beau-frère qui sera là ...** **  
** **_ Pourquoi ? Vos parents ont-ils trop honte de vous pour venir ? Quoi que je puisse les comprendre…** **  
** **_ Mes parents sont morts …** **ABRUTI !** finit par crier Michael qui sortit de la classe en claquant la porte, laissant le professeur ahuri par toute la violence et l'amertume qui émanaient de la dernière phrase du jeune homme.

Quand il fut l'heure d'aller chercher ses petits monstres à la maternelle, Michael était déjà posté devant les grilles à attendre les deux bouts de chou.  
Un petit latino, tête en l'air et une tornade à la peau blanche parsemée d'étoiles (comme il aime le dire à son neveu) sortirent avec leur maîtresse.  
À peine avait-il fini sa cigarette, qu'une petite masse châtain lui fonça dans les jambes, le faisant presque basculer à terre sur l'herbe.  
_ **Alors mes monstres comment s'est** **passé** **votre journée ?** demanda-t-il en sachant à l'avance que le petit Scott ne pourrait pas en placer une, puisqu'il serait bientôt noyé sous le débit impressionnant de son neveu Genim Stilinski.

_ **La maîtresse, elle est trop forte, c'est une magicienne, elle nous a fait** **des** **tours de magie, puis elle a sorti une pièce de mon oreille, je n'ai rien senti, pour Scott elle lui a sorti un bonbon au chocolat, c'était Wouaw, et puis après on a joué dehors avec Jackson et Danny et puis…,** Stiles se rapprocha de l'oreille de Michael et chuchota, **j'ai embrassé Lydia.** **  
** **_ Impressionnante ta journé** **e, m** **a petite étincelle, et toi ?** demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Scott qui lui prit la main pour se rapprocher de la voiture, **comment s'est** **passé** **ta journé** **e,** **mon pti loup ?** **  
**Scott le regarda et sourit de toutes ses jolies dents blanches en déclarant qu'il s'était autant amusé que Genim, ce qui ravit les deux Stilinski.  
_ **Bon les garçons, ce soir, nous sommes entre hommes, John travaille et Claudia sort avec** **Mélissa** **donc** ... dit-il en se retournant pour le suspense, **c'est soirée films fantastiques et Pizzas vu qu'on est vendredi.** **  
** **_ OUAIS** , s'écrièrent les deux enfants qui étaient toujours ravis quand "Oncle Mika" assurait le babysitting.

* * *

A tout de suite.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ville de** **Beacon** **Hills** **le 30** **septembre** **2001** **  
**

Un an !  
Un an de joie, de rire, de sourire, d'éclats de rire, mais aussi d'éclat de voix, de colère, de frustration.  
Mais surtout un an d'amitié et tout ça détruit en une nuit, une malheureuse nuit, une nuit sombre et froide malgré l'éclat étincelant de la lune pleine et ronde, qui pour certains semblait poétique et qui pour d'autres était promesse de malédiction et de calvaire.  
Pour deux jeunes hommes ce fut une nuit épouvantable de deuil, comme une morsure de mort, un vide qui creuse, un vide aux tréfonds de l'âme, une perte, en somme.  
Paige Krasikeva venait de s'éteindre à jamais dans les bras de son petit-ami Derek Hale sous le regard vide et les yeux pleins de larmes de son meilleur-ami Michael Stilinski.

Cela faisait quatre mois que Derek avait confié à Michael son désir d'avouer son secret à Paige avec qui il sortait depuis 10 mois désormais.  
Michael n'avait que très peu hésité à lui donner son aval sur le moment, connaissant le caractère de la jeune fille.  
Cette dernière n'aimait pas les cachotteries, il lui donna donc tout naturellement son accord et le soutint dans sa démarche.  
Quand ils avouèrent leur secret, la jeune fille passa par des sentiments mitigés, elle éprouva de l'horreur, de l'indignation, mais finit par comprendre, portée par l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour les deux jeunes hommes, l'un qu'elle aimait comme ami, l'autre qu'elle aimait de tout son être.

Le soir de la tragédie, Paige passa prendre Michael pour aller voir « Warrior » avec Tom Hardy au cinéma.  
Elle était heureuse d'y aller avec Michael, elle s'en voulait un peu d'être collée à Derek 24 heures sur 24 et avait décidé de passer du temps et de se retrouver seule avec Michael.  
Cela lui permettait de respirer, dans tous les sens du terme, car Paige et Derek passaient tout leur temps à se rouler des patins selon les dires de Michael, pas du tout jaloux bien entendu, cela leur permettait de parler d'autres choses que du surnaturel.

Ce soir-là, elle fit la connaissance d'un petit bout adorable nommé Genim et celle de Claudia, la sœur de Michael.  
À peine la voiture démarra-t-elle qu'elle reçut un texto inquiétant de Derek qui lui demandait de venir de toute urgence à leur cachette secrète.  
Et seule !  
Boudant un peu sur le moment, Michael la conduisit à l'orée de la forêt et ne la suivit même pas.  
Même si sa curiosité le poussait à connaître ce lieu inconnu mais privilégié des deux amoureux, il ne la suivit pas et rebroussa chemin.

Ce fut un hurlement de loup-garou, pas le hurlement commun pour donner sa position ou l'appel de la meute, non, le hurlement sinistre de la mort, celui qui glace votre sang jusqu'au plus profond de votre âme, qui le fit retourner finalement sur ses pas.  
N'écoutant que son courage et surtout pour sauver sa meilleure amie, son ange comme il l'appelait, Michael sortit en trombe de sa voiture et courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait, ne prenant même pas le temps d'éviter branches basses, ronces et orties.  
Il courait comme si sa propre vie en dépendait, comme si lui-même était poursuivi par une créature sanguinaire, il courait après la peur.  
Arrivant devant un grand entrepôt, il vit Ennis, un loup-garou d'une meute rivale de celle des Hale, sortir en courant, suivi de Peter Hale, l'oncle étrange de Derek.

Approchant à petits pas, il perçut des murmures et ressentit à travers le bois et l'air de la colère, de la tristesse et une douleur émotionnelle qui n'était pas la sienne. Ne supportant plus d'attendre un instant de plus , il entra dans la bâtisse et son sang se glaça devant le spectacle qui se présentait devant ses yeux mortifiés.  
Derek pleurait en berçant, dans ses bras, le corps inerte de Paige, le bras ensanglanté par une morsure et la gorge déchiquetée, Derek murmurait des propos incompréhensibles à son oreille comme pour l'apaiser ou la guider comme le faisaient les chamans amérindiens autrefois quand ils préparaient un mort lors des cérémonies funéraires.  
Michael avança lentement pour ne pas brusquer Derek, celui-ci releva les yeux sans le voir et se mit à grogner sur lui, crocs et griffes sortis pour protéger son aimée.  
Michael voulut reculer, et Derek aveuglé par la mort de Paige, s'avança rapidement, sauta sur Michael afin de le déchiqueter, mais fut instantanément incapable de bouger.  
Michael, contraint et forcé de se défendre, avait utilisé ses dons lui permettant de contrôler les ombres alors qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais le faire sur ses amis, et il le projeta ensuite avec force contre les murs de la bâtisse qui s'ébranla sous la puissance de leur combat.

Talia Hale et Claudia Stilinski arrivèrent une demi-heure après le hurlement de détresse de Derek, et quand elles s'avancèrent vers le lieu, elles s'aperçurent que Derek et Michael se battaient l'un contre l'autre, usant de leurs dons respectifs juste à côté du corps de la jeune fille.

Talia utilisa son don d'Alpha sur Derek et Claudia utilisa son contrôle des esprits sur Michael afin de le calmer.

 **LEC**

Une semaine plus tard, Michael retourna au Lycée, devint solitaire et studieux, tandis que Derek se renferma et se consacra au sport pour évacuer sa peine immense d'avoir perdu son âme sœur et son meilleur ami en une seule nuit, une malheureuse et tragique nuit.  
Ils ne s'adressèrent plus jamais la parole.  
Jusqu'au soir où la folie d'une chasseuse sociopathe incendiaire prit la vie de la quasi-totalité du Clan Hale, trois mois plus tard.

* * *

Alors ? A vendredi


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir mes licornes Garous ! Comment allez vous ?**

 **Alors petite question ! Aimez vous cette fiction car je n'ai pas beaucoup de retour de votre part, ou alors est ce le fait des partiels en ce moment ?**

 **Bon pour ce chapitre nous continuons sur le retour de Michael chez le sherif.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et le personnage OC.**

 **Ensuite je vais vous postez un petit truc nomme "LE COLLOCATION" une fiction sitcom sterek qui sera publier une a deux fois par mois.**

* * *

 **Ville de** **Beacon** **Hills** **le 03** **mars** **2015** **  
**

Personne ne comprit l'attitude de Derek jusqu'au moment où la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer trois personnes bien connues pour certains et inconnues pour d'autres.  
Ce fut l'air horrifié de John qui alerta faussement les sens de Scott qui se plaça devant lui pour le protéger. Il reconnaissait Isaac et Jackson, mais le troisième individu lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.  
Lydia qui n'avait d'yeux que pour cette troisième personne, comprit tout et s'engouffra dans ses bras en pleurant, sous le regard étonné de toutes les personnes présentes.  
Car une Lydia qui montrait ses émotions n'était pas courant, La Lydia qu'avait connue Stiles, La Lydia qui était sortie avec Jackson, La Lydia qu'avait côtoyé Allison.  
Devant elle se tenait le seul homme qui l'avait traitée autrefois d'égal à égal malgré sa jeunesse et qui, pour elle, aurait fait n'importe quoi, jusqu'à promettre de lui offrir le monde quand elle serait grande, juste pour voir son merveilleux sourire.  
_ **Mi ...** **Michael, c'est …** **C'est bien toi ?** demanda John en s'avançant vers lui, alors que Scott commençait à analyser la situation, car il faut bien l'avouer, les deux seuls génies du groupe étaient Stiles et Lydia, et là, Lydia pleurait dans les bras d'un grand brun et Stiles …  
_ **Oh mon dieu !** finit par lâcher Scott, **Michael, tu es Michael, oh mon dieu oncle Mika** , les larmes de Scott commencèrent doucement à monter dans ses yeux écarquillés par la stupeur.  
Derek ne comprenait plus rien, que voulait-il dire par oncle Mika, comment les autres pouvait-il le connaître, il pensait être le seul à connaître cet homme qu'il avait rejeté le soir de l'incendie, pas par cruauté, mais par chagrin.

_ **Michael** , commença Derek en levant les yeux vers lui, et Michael lui fit un sourire digne de lui-même … Car même dans les situations les plus dangereuses et loufoques qu'ils avaient pu vivre avec Paige, Michael souriait toujours, d'un sourire magnifique, un vrai sourire sans mensonge ni fioriture, un sourire qui pouvait apaiser n'importe qui.  
_ **Alors !** **Oncle Mika vous a manqué ?** **Parce que pour moi, je peux vous dire que là où j'étais,** **il n'y avait pas une seule seconde** **ou** **je n'ai pas pensé à vous, vous étiez et vous serez toujours ma raison de vivre ou plutôt dans mon cas de survivre, mais laissons** **tout cela** **de côté pour le moment… John ?** dit-il en se retournant, toujours Lydia dans les bras, ce qui exaspéra Jackson, un peu jaloux, qui se reçut un coup de coude d'Isaac dans les côtes pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les rabat-joie. **John, voulez-vous bien me dire comment mon neveu a fini derrière les barreaux, je veux savoir tout ce que vous savez, ce que vous avez trouvé et surtout comment je peux vous aider, je vous raconterai ma vie une autre fois.**

Derek regardait toujours l'ensemble d'une situation avant de l'analyser et de la comprendre et cette situation-là était des plus compliquées pour son cerveau, d'autant plus que sa patience était mise à mal par l'éloignement de son compagnon.  
Il arrivait à comprendre certains éléments qui l'avaient perturbé en rencontrant Stiles, comme l'odeur qu'il avait toujours aimée chez son ancien meilleur ami, qui était l'odeur de Stiles, "son neveu".

Il avait compris aussi la présence de Claudia l'Émissaire de la meute Hale, qui était en fait la sœur de Michael, le soir de la tragédie qui avait frappé Paige.  
Il avait compris également sa présence au commissariat lors du soir de l'incendie, mais il comprit soudain pourquoi entendre parler Stiles l'énervait et l'apaisait à la fois… Stiles avait hérité de l'exubérance et de l'hyperactivité de son oncle et il ressemblait aussi beaucoup physiquement à Paige, deux choses qui lui manquaient cruellement.

John proposa aux nouveaux invités de s'asseoir, mais avant qu'il ait pu les inviter à le faire, Michael se tourna vers ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas et leur demanda gentiment de les laisser seuls.  
Il n'avait pas agi par méchanceté mais il voulait qu'ils aillent tous se reposer car les jours à venir allaient être intenses. Or, il comptait sur eux pour faire sortir son neveu de prison.  
Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, après les au revoir, les embrassades et les à demain, Michael, Derek, Scott, Lydia, Jackson et John restèrent dans le salon familial Stilinski.  
John raconta l'histoire que Scott et Derek complétaient suivant les passages.

 **LEC**

L'histoire commença avec Scott et Stiles sortis en pleine nuit, dans la forêt à la recherche d'un corps, celui de Laura Hale, détail qu'ils apprendraient plus tard, puis s'ensuivit le récit de la morsure de Scott par Peter Hale, sa folie et son envie de vengeance.  
Puis il y a eut le retour de Kate et sa mort, Derek en Alpha, Derek et ses Betas, Isaac le Doux, Boyd le sage et Erica la tempête.  
Ensuite, il y a eut l'affaire Jackson/Kanima versus Matt et Gérard, morts tous les deux.  
Et enfin l'histoire de l'arrivée d'une meute d'Alphas, bien entendu accompagnée de sacrifices, d'une Darach et du réveil du Nemeton.  
Tout ça pour finir dans le calme, mais ce répit fut de courte durée.  
Et là, le monde avait basculé quand John avait appris par l'agent spécial du FBI McCall, l'arrestation de Stiles pour homicide.  
Des preuves matérielles avaient été trouvées sur les lieux du crime. Et Stiles ne se souvenait plus de rien, frappé d'amnésie complète en ce qui concernait les quatre heures durant lesquelles le meurtre avait été sans doute commis.

_ **Ok, je constate que j'ai loupé beaucoup plus de choses que je ne l'aurais imaginé**. Michael baissa la tête en se frottant le crâne, six ans qu'il était parti, trois ans qu'il avait été enfermé, il avait pensé que pendant tout le temps où il n'avait pas été là, Stiles et ses amis avaient vécu heureux et sans soucis, loin des loups-garous et de toute histoire de magie… Mais non… Ils avaient eu leur part de souffrance eux aussi.  
_ **Bon, je propose qu'on aille tous se coucher, histoire de se reposer, et on verra demain le plan d'attaque pour sauver mon Etincelle.**  
Derek et Scott tiquèrent à ce surnom, mais ne relevèrent pas.  
Scott partit le premier, suivi de Lydia raccompagnée par Jackson à la demande de Michael.  
Quand John monta se coucher, il ne restait plus que les deux anciens amis debout l'un en face de l'autre.

Le premier cachait, derrière ses sourcils remontés et son visage impassible, les remous des sentiments contradictoires qui déferlaient dans sa tête.  
L'autre, au sourire rayonnant, attendait que Derek fasse le premier pas, parce même dans les situations critiques, Michael souriait, alors, à cet instant, Michael sourit et attendit, comme d'habitude.  
_ **Je … disons que ... en fait ... tu sais ...** Derek bafouilla quelques phrases essayant de trouver les mots qu'il n'avait pas pu dire quelques années auparavant, il n'avait jamais été un grand bavard, c'était la spécialité de Stiles, mais là, il devait absolument dire quelque chose, il devait s'excuser et se faire violence.  
 **_ Tu es pardonné Derek, tu n'as jamais eu à t'excuser**. Derek le regarda comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Stiles lui disait régulièrement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que les gens comprennent ses pensées. **C'était à moi et c'est toujours à moi de le faire, j'ai été un mauvais ami, un mauvais meilleur ami en quelque sorte ...** **  
** **_ Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est moi qui t'ai chassé de ma vie, qui t'ai éloigné, qui t'ai insulté et battu...**

 **_ Peut-être, mais un véritable ami aurait tout fait pour abattre les cloisons d'acier que tu as érigées autour de ton cœur.** Michael sourit encore plus largement, avant de prononcer ces quelques mots, **Paige doit être fière de toi, que tu aies tourné la page, que tu te sois ouvert à nouveau aux autres, la seule fois où elle a rencontré Genim ...**  
_ **Stiles** **  
** **_ Pardon ?** **  
** **_ Il veut qu'on l'appelle Stiles.**

 **_ D'accord, je retiens, ce garçon m'étonnera toujours, je disais donc la seule fois où Paige a rencontré Stiles, elle lui a dit** : « _Un jour, tu rencontreras une personne magnifique, qui illuminera les étoiles qui sont dans tes yeux pour en faire des étoiles filantes, une personne faite pour toi, pour que ton sourire s'agrandisse à chaque fois que tu penseras à elle, une personne qui fera battre ton cœur tellement fort que tu en auras mal quand il sera loin de toi, même seulement de quelques mètres, car pour te calmer il faudra qu'elle soit dans tes bras_ ». Il s'interrompit pour être sûr qu'il avait toute l'attention de Derek puis rajouta sur le ton de la rigolade », **Tu sais ce qu'il a** **rajouté, il a dit** « _Beurk les filles vous êtes bizarres, si Lydia dit des bêtises comme ça j'épouserai_ _Scott_. »  
Les deux garçons explosèrent de rire pendant de longues minutes, ce qui les aida à se rapprocher inconsciemment.

Tout en se calmant, Derek vit Michael prendre un air sérieux qu'il lui avait rarement vu arborer et il l'entendit poser une question à laquelle il ne s' attendait pas, mais qui méritait une réponse nette et franche.  
_ **Dis-moi, Derek, après ce que je viens de te dire, dis-moi si c'est ce que tu ressens envers mon neveu Stiles Stilinski, est-il ton compagnon naturel, et comptes- tu le protéger aux périls de ta propre existence ?** **  
** **_ Oui** , déclara Derek, le plus solennellement et sans hésitation.  
En haut des escaliers, John sourit fièrement, il voulait initialement descendre pour leur dire d'aller dormir et de faire moins de boucan, il ne s'attendait pas à entendre toute cette déclaration.  
Alors, il remonta discrètement se coucher, laissant les deux hommes renouer les fils distendus de leur amitié et remettre les choses à plat.

* * *

Alors ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


	6. Chapter 5

**Allez ce soir je vous poste deux chapitres d'affilé, car j'entend deja "mon dieu c'est trop court" alors je vous en met deux pour le prix d'un lol, Vendredi je vous poste le chapitre 2 de la collocation qui a eut de fort avis favorable et je vous en remercie.**

 **Bonne lecture mes licornes garous.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et le personnage de Michael.**

* * *

 **Ville de** **Beacon** **Hills,** **le 27** **février** **2015**

Stiles se tenait, devant la porte coulissante en acier du loft de Derek-fucking-sexy-god-Hale, immobile, enfin presque seul : son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure comme d'habitude.  
Il réfléchissait, mettant en ordre ses pensées, ses réflexions, prévoyant ce qu'il allait dire, préparant la réponse qu'il devait donner à ce loup-garou grincheux. _MON loup garou grincheux_ , pensa-t-il alors qu'il ouvrit la porte grinçante dans un bruit d'enfer.  
Il entra dans le loft et son souffle se coupa quand son regard se porta sur un certain alpha en short lycra noir moulant parfaitement son … _On se_ _reprend calmement_ , donc un Alpha torse nu faisant ses abdos au milieu du salon.  
Son cœur partit dans une chevauchée sauvage à cette vue excitante, Stiles était intimement persuadé que Derek avait entendu son cœur s'affoler, mais qu'il faisait exprès de continuer pour l'exciter encore plus.

_ **Ça t'amuse ?** **N'est-ce pas ?** **J'en suis sûr et certain !** **Alors arrête deux** **secondes,** **faut qu'on parle sérieusement.**

Derek se releva et prit une serviette sur la chaise à ses côtés, il s'essuya le visage et descendit lentement vers son torse trempé. Il lui adressa un sourire tendrement sadique quand Stiles se mit à déglutir devant cet alléchant morceau de muscles. Stiles se ressaisit enfin et reprit sa tirade en beauté :

_ **Je t'aime et je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, avec toutes ces questions sans réponse,** **bon, j'ai certaines réponses à quelques-unes de mes interrogations vu que j'ai dû faire des recherches pour Scottychou lors de sa rencontre avec** **Artémis*, des recherches sur les** **compagnons, mais** **quand bien même, j'aimerais** **savoir** **pourquoi,** **ou plus exactement, pourquoi** **maintenant,** **pourquoi pas avant, alors** **oui** **je** **peux comprendre la différence d'âge, mon père qui est shérif,** **mais** …  
Derek ne tint plus et embrassa fougueusement le jeune homme.  
Pendant que Stiles débitait son monologue, Derek s'était arrêté à ces mots-là « _JE T'AIME_ ».

Il avait attendu des années, non pas attendu, il avait lutté d'abord avec lui-même, il était sorti avec plusieurs femmes et ça n'avait pas été vraiment une réussite, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire sortir Stiles de sa tête.  
Pire, l'avant-dernière femme qu'il avait acceptée dans son lit , Jennifer Blake, Darach démoniaque, avait imité l'humour et l'état d'esprit de Stiles pour l'approcher et le piéger.  
Puis la dernière, Braeden, mercenaire métisse ultra sexy, l'avait quitté, car elle-même avait compris, lors du sauvetage de Scott au Mexique, alors qu'il agonisait, qu'il n'avait eu qu'une envie, que Stiles reste auprès de lui quand il avait senti la faucheuse se rapprocher.  
Mais il n'avait pas voulu se montrer égoïste et puis Stiles n'aurait été d'aucune utilité alors il lui avait demandé d'aller sauver Scott au lieu de le regarder mourir.  
Finalement, il n'était pas mort, mais avait évolué à un stade supérieur de sa condition de lycanthrope, le stade ultime où il pouvait se transformer entièrement en loup.  
Et son loup depuis n'avait cessé de réclamer son compagnon, de réclamer Stiles, alors il lui avait déclaré sa flamme le jour précédent, enfin se déclarer est un bien grand mot, il avait grogné, puis embrassé Stiles avec fougue et enfin lui avait donné deux jours pour donner sa réponse à propos d' "EUX".

Derek le coinça contre le mur comme à son habitude, mais cette fois-ci, il pouvait enfin céder à ses pulsions.  
Embrasser Stiles, se frotter au corps finement musclé du jeune homme, lécher et mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et lui laisser une belle marque au creux de la clavicule, tout en écoutant les gémissements de plaisir qui sortaient de la bouche de SON compagnon.  
Stiles bougea son bassin pour se rapprocher au plus près du corps de Derek et sentir les muscles puissants qu'entretenait ce dernier, mais surtout pour sentir la proéminence qui gonflait dans le pantalon de son Sourwolf.  
Il glissa ses mains dans la chevelure noire et tira dessus , libérant leurs lèvres afin de reprendre son souffle puis fondit à nouveau ensuite sur ces mêmes lèvres, ce qui leur permit d'approfondir leurs baisers, leurs langues bataillant, acharnées, insatiables, pour mieux se goûter l'un et l'autre.  
Derek se détacha à contrecœur de son bien-aimé en entendant le reste de la meute arriver, mais sourit à pleines dents à son compagnon en l'embrassant furtivement. Puis il se détourna de lui et partit prendre une douche vite fait, laissant Stiles se débrouiller tout seul avec son érection douloureuse à l'entrejambe, le souffle court, les joues rouges et les yeux grand écarquillés.

_ **Saleté de loup, tu vas me le payer** , ce à quoi, Derek répondit par des ricanements en fermant la porte de la salle de bain

_  
(Surnom de Stiles à Allison)


	7. Chapter 6

**Pour se chapitre c'est une mini guerre des Alphas, un moment mignon entre Michael et Jackson.**

 **Bonne lecture mes licornes garous et a mercredi prochain pour les chapitres suivants.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et le personnages OC.**

* * *

 **Ville de** **Beacon** **Hills,** **le 4 mars 2015**

Michael se réveilla doucement avec une sensation de douce chaleur sur lui, il aimait ce genre de réveil même s'il ne savait pas d'où venait cette chaleur délicate et réconfortante.  
Habituellement, ses geôliers le réveillaient à grands coups de pieds, visant principalement le visage et l'estomac.  
Alors qu'aujourd'hui, il se dit que pour une fois, il allait profiter de ce calme et de ce réveil, jusqu'à ce que les maltraitances reviennent.  
Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure la chaleur se mit à bouger et la mémoire des dernières semaines écoulées lui revint enfin.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et profita du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.  
Une chevelure blonde bougeait au rythme de ses respirations, une joue se frotta à son torse doucement, un bras musclé s'était enroulé autour de sa taille.

Comme ça, oui, il était bien comme ça.  
Il voudrait se réveiller tous les jours de la même façon et paresser toutes les matinées avec son éphèbe loup-garou à la chevelure et au corps rappelant en tous points le dieu grec Apollon.  
Doucement, il se leva et déposa délicatement Jackson sur le lit à ses côtés.  
Il observa un moment son jeune compagnon dormir, puis alla prendre une bonne douche tout en le laissant se reposer encore un peu.  
Leurs retrouvailles avaient été explosives, pleines de vérités, de rancœur, mais surtout d'amour, le premier baiser échangé avait été chargé de promesses.

Le premier geste tendre de Jackson avait malheureusement été arrêté brutalement par Michael, qui lui expliqua avec tendresse que ce n'était pas le moment, les baisers furent les seuls contacts qu'ils aient échangé cette nuit-là, pas d'approche sexuelle, non, mais des contacts charnels, doux, des baisers sans fin, des caresses délicates, une redécouverte de geste tendre pour le plus âgé et une découverte maladroite et amoureuse pour le plus jeune.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains de sa chambre.  
Cela lui faisait bizarre après tant d'années, de pouvoir à nouveau dormir dans cette chambre.  
Chambre que Stiles avait gardée précieusement fermée, comme une sorte de sanctuaire dédié à la seule personne qui lui rappelait le souvenir de sa défunte mère, sans que ce souvenir fût douloureux, bien au contraire.  
Après une douche bien chaude, il sortit de la salle de bains déjà habillé, quand il aperçut que Jackson l'attendait sur le côté de la porte.

Il en profita pour l'embrasser fugacement avant de filer lui aussi sous la douche.  
Michael descendit les escaliers et entendit une discussion entre John, Derek et Scott.  
_ **Derek ?** **Comment tu connais Michael ?** **Hier soir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander ?** demanda Scott, très intrigué par cette histoire.  
_ **Derek et Michael se connaissent depuis le Lycée !** lança John comme seule explication.  
John ne voulait pas que les deux jeunes hommes se battent dans la cuisine pour des broutilles alors que son fils venait de dormir une nuit de plus en cellule et qu'il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil sans son oreiller fétiche, l'oreiller de Claudia.

Lui-même n'avait pu trouver le sommeil que vers six heures du matin et qu'il était ... _Ah oui quand même, il est 11h_ ! pensa-t-il.  
_ **Oui, c'est exact !** répondit tout simplement Derek en levant les sourcils en mode interrogation, sachant qu'il avait toujours pensé que le shérif ne le connaissait que pour l'histoire de l'incendie et pour le meurtre de sa sœur.  
_ **Shérif, vous saviez qui était Derek avant Stiles et moi ?**

Scott n'avait jamais imaginé que le Shérif ait pu connaître Derek d'une autre façon que lorsque Stiles et lui avaient déterré le corps de Laura Hale devant le manoir.  
Peut-être un peu aussi à cause de l'incendie du manoir, mais pas plus que ça.  
_ **Bien sûr que je savais qui il était !** **Ma femme, ma Claudia était l'émissaire de la meute des** **Hale** **et surtout une grande amie de Talia, Michael et Derek étaient les meilleurs** **amis, mais** **surtout, ils** **étaient dans la même classe et j'ai enquêté sur la mort de la jeune** **Krasikeva** **…** **  
** **_ Krasikeva ?**

 **_ Oui Scott, Paige, Paige Krasikeva, le troisième membre de la bande de Derek pendant les années lycée mais surtout sa petite amie de l'époque.** **  
** **_ Ah oui ?** **Désolé Derek !** s'excusa Scott baissant les yeux honteux de faire remonter de douloureux souvenirs.  
_ **C'est rien !** **  
** **_ Et pour finir j'étais là, le soir où Derek et Michael ont mis un foutoir monstre dans le commissariat juste après l'incendie de la maison des Hale, ma femme ne m'a jamais rien caché, j'ai toujours** **feint** **d'ignorer pour protéger mon fils jusqu'au retour de Michael, qui sera la personne la plus apte à aider Stiles dans son futur rôle.** **  
** **_ Je …** **Je** **ne comprends** **pas** , demanda Scott, ne comprenant vraiment pas quel rôle allait jouer Stiles dans le futur, **pourquoi Michael serait le seul à pouvo** **ir l'** **aider et le protéger !** **De qui et de quoi ?**

Scott était intimement persuadé qu'il pourrait défendre son ami tout seul ou avec la meute.  
Il aimait bien Michael, mais que pouvait faire Stiles sans dons de lycanthrope ou sans pouvoirs magiques ? Et alors Scott se souvint tout à coup que Michael appelé Stiles " _ma petite étincelle_ ".  
Et si s'était ça, une étincelle, Stiles était une étincelle, Deaton l'avait appelé comme ça une fois aussi, il allait devoir se renseigner auprès de Stiles ... Mais d'abord, il devait le libérer et après il lui demanderait de plus amples explications.  
_ **Et bien c'est très simple** , reprit John qui se réserva une troisième tasse de café, **la famille de ma femme sont des êtres aux grand pouvoirs, des émissaires puissants avec des dons extraordinaires, leurs capacités magiques sont impressionnantes. A présent, vu que Claudia est malheureusement décédée, c'est à Michael de prendre la relève et de lever le sceau qui retient une grande partie des dons de mon fils, de** **l'entraîner** **à devenir l'émissaire de la meute Hale** , dit-il en regardant Derek interrogatif, **ou de la tienne** , Scott, dit-il en se retournant vers Scott.

_ **Ce sera la mienne** , déclara sûr de lui Scott en ignorant les grognements de Derek.  
C'est à ce moment que Michael décida de faire son entrée, d'une part, intrigué que personne ne l'ait senti arriver et de l'autre, voulant mettre un peu son grain de sel dans l'histoire.  
Il avait toujours aimé foutre "le bordel", c'était un point commun qu'il avait avec l'oncle de Derek, Peter Hale.  
_ **Désolé mon Scottychou mais je pense que Stiles entrera dans celle de Derek, qui est, désolé de spoiler votre histoire, son compagnon naturel.**

Michael esquiva une claque sur la tête de John pour avoir révélé cela devant Scott, qui commençait à pâlir. Il poursuivit malgré tout :

_ **Soit il ira dans la meute Hale-McCall si vous arrivez à un terrain d'entente ...**  
_ **Jamais** , s'écrièrent Derek et Scott qui se toisèrent du regard.

_ **Ou alors …** Michael fit semblant de réfléchir, il jeta un œil à John qui opina de la tête, lui donnant son approbation pour révéler ce qu'il avait à dire **, Ou alors je me** **devrai** **de l'emmener ailleurs, quitte à emmener avec moi Derek vu qu'il est son compagnon, et de lui trouver une nouvelle meute, ce qui l'obligerait** **à quitter cette ville, sa famille et ses amis, donc je vous le demande, reprenez-vous, et prenez la décision qui vous semble le plus juste, mais le plus juste pour** **Stiles,** **pas pour vous et votre ego** , s'énerva Michael pour la première fois depuis longtemps en regardant sérieusement Derek et Scott qui commençait à comprendre la situation.  
Michael se détendit en sentant deux bras passer autour de sa taille et deux lèvres glisser sur son cou.  
Jackson qui avait senti Michael se tendre nerveusement était descendu et avait entendu la discussion.

Ne voulant pas que celui-ci déclenche ses pouvoirs sans le vouloir comme il le lui avait expliqué le jour de leurs retrouvailles, il avait jugé bon d'utiliser les « _câlins de Jack_ » pour calmer son compagnon.  
Derek, Scott et John qui connaissaient Jackson depuis des années, avaient été interloqués par le geste de celui-ci, mais s'étaient lancé un regard entendu quand ils avaient vu Michael se détendre à son contact.  
_ **Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais faut que je passe à la morgue voir le corps de la jeune fille** , déclara Michael au bout de quelques secondes , toujours enlacé par Jackson. **Avec mes pouvoirs, je peux percevoir l'essence de la personne qui l'a tuée et si je pouvais mettre la main sur le téléphone de** **Genim …** **Stiles** **!** **Désolé !** **Je pourrais le pirater pour voir d'où vient le message qu'il a reçu.** » Il glissa ses doigts dans ceux de Jackson **, Et enfin, il me faudrait avoir accès au téléphone qui a reçu le soi-disant appel anonyme pour pouvoir le tracer et savoir d'où l'appel a été passé !** **C'est dans les cordes de votre meute ?** demanda Michael aux deux Alphas devant lui.

_ **Et vous deux, vous allez faire quoi ?** demanda John avec un petit air malicieux, mais il déchanta vite en entendant la phrase que prononça Michael.  
Michael baissa la tête, serra les bras de Jackson avec qui il avait eu cette discussion.  
La première chose qu'il voulait faire en arrivant à Beacon Hills.  
La chose qu'il aurait dû faire s'il avait pu rentrer trois ans auparavant.  
_ **Passer voir ma sœur ...**

* * *

Alors on en pense quoi ? Bientôt avec un peu de chance vous aurez droit a deux nouveaux chapitres de La Revanche D'un Geek.

Bisous


	8. Chapter 7

**Coucou mes licornes garous voici le chapitre ou l'on rentre dans l'action, enfin vous allez me dire.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et le personnage OC.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Cimetière de** **Beacon** **Hills** **le 04** **mars** **2015**

Jackson n'avait pas insisté et l'avait laissé pénétrer ce lieu seul.  
Il avait bien compris que Michael voulait « parler » à sa sœur, seul à seul, si l'on peut dire.  
Michael avança doucement dans les allées, il écoutait le silence de ce lieu sacré, les quelques murmures du vent slalomant entre les dernières demeures de tous ces êtres arrachés à leur famille.  
Il écoutait le bruissement des feuilles tombantes qui venaient couvrir les lits des défunts, et plus il approchait, plus il sentait la boule qui s'était formée sur son estomac grossir tellement il était nerveux.  
Nerveux… pourquoi serait-il nerveux d'ailleurs ?… Nerveux de ne pas avoir pu honorer la dernière promesse de sa défunte sœur, la promesse d'une vie simple pour Stiles, de le protéger, de l'épauler, d'empêcher ce qui venait de se passer.  
Il savait qui était derrière tout ça.  
Il savait le pourquoi.

Mais il voulait en être sûr et avoir des preuves, pour ne pas inquiéter inutilement tout le monde, car au moment où cela se saurait, les choses seraient différentes et il devrait dire la vérité sur sa sœur, sur lui et sur Stiles.  
La seule personne qu'il avait mise au courant était Jackson, son compagnon, son âme sœur.  
Il lui devait la vérité avant de s'unir l'un à l'autre un jour.  
S'asseyant devant la tombe de sa sœur, Michael caressa du bout des doigts sa demeure immaculée.  
Stiles avait dû y passer peu de temps avant, des lys et une photo de la famille avaient été déposés, une photo où lui compris, figurait, ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

 **_ Je vois que Stiles vient quand même te rendre une petite visite chaque année comme il me l'a promis ...** **Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer ces six dernières années, je sais pas si tu m'as vu de là ou tu es, mais j'étais dans de beaux draps, enfin si je puis dire ça.** Michael ricana nerveusement **. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là.** Il souffla, déjà épuisé de la petite bataille qui avait eu lieu entre Derek et Scott **. Il va y avoir du grabuge et tu étais la seule à pouvoir gérer tes deux hommes en même temps ... En** **plus il va falloir gérer Derek, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire en temps normal alors là, ça** **va être l'apocalypse** ...

Michael s'agenouilla, caressa le visage de Claudia sur la photo et les larmes tombèrent comme une chute d'eau s'abattant dans une rivière, ne pouvant arrêter le cours d'eau de ses émotions.  
Michael se tint dans ses bras comme pour se réconforter, mais le vide laissé par Claudia ne pouvait être comblé, il hurla sa peine.

Un cri venant de son âme meurtrie résonna dans tout le cimetière, arrêtant le vent qui soufflait, les feuilles qui tombaient, les animaux qui s'ébattaient joyeusement.  
Il sentit deux bras solides l'entourer, une chaleur réconfortante, brûlante, se répandre dans son corps refroidi par un vide.  
Même si Jackson pouvait combler une partie de ce vide, rien ne pouvait remplir le gouffre creusé le jour de la mort de Claudia Stilinski née Czajkowski*, sœur bien-aimée, femme dévouée, mère attentionnée, amie sincère, grande émissaire.  
Ils se levèrent en silence, Jackson prit Michael dans ses bras, il serait toujours là pour lui montrer son soutien.  
Il effaça les larmes du bout des doigts, l'embrassa tendrement du bout des lèvres et le conduisit hors du cimetière comme une âme en peine.

 **LEC**

Chacun avait sa tâche à accomplir, Scott et Danny devaient pirater l'ordinateur du bureau du shérif pendant la pause déjeuner de l'agent McCall avec la complicité de l'adjoint Parrish et sous la surveillance des jumeaux Aiden et Ethan.  
Isaac et Alison devaient trouver le téléphone de Stiles dans les pièces à conviction afin d'y insérer un virus pirate créé par Michael pour y avoir accès à distance.  
Tout cela pendant que Michael, Lydia, Jackson et le Shérif devaient aller à la morgue pour y examiner le corps, avec la complicité bienveillante du médecin légiste qui devait un service au Shérif.

Quand ils arrivèrent, le Shérif remercia aussitôt Monsieur Gold***de leur laisser voir le corps.  
Michael s'approcha du corps installé sur une des tables d'autopsie, l'observa longuement puis il s'approcha encore plus près, examinant son cou.

Il marmonna une phrase que même les Lycaons ne pouvaient pas comprendre et demanda une loupe, que lui donna Monsieur Gold, suspicieux.  
_ **Là !** montrant une tache minuscule à ses amis, **vous voyez ?**  
_ **Je vois une tache, comme une tache de naissance** , répondit le Shérif.  
_ **Vrai et faux** , déclara le médecin, **mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement on dirait une sorte de tatouage, c'est vraiment tout petit.** **  
** **_ Exact, Monsieur Gold, c'est un tatouage, de là d'où je viens, on marque certaines personnes afin de montrer qu'elles sont déjà promises** , répondit Michael.  
Lydia et Jackson ne comprirent pas ce que cela signifiait.

Le shérif avait bien saisi mais ne savait pas pourquoi Michael avait l'air si triste et horrifié en même temps par cette trouvaille, alors qu'elle pouvait innocenter son fils.  
_ **Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, Michael et je n'aime pas vraiment ça** , déclara John.  
_ **Nous pouvons partir** , annonça Michael en ignorant John, car il ne pouvait pas, non il ne voulait pas que ce soit CA, si s'était le vraiment le cas alors ils auraient tous de graves problèmes.  
Michael fixa John en voulant dire « qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard » mais Lydia s'en mêla.

_ **Dans certains pays de l'Europe de l'Est, il existe encore des coutumes de mariages arrangés encore en vigueur, je pense que cette jeune fille devait venir de là-bas, ce tatouage signifie qu'elle était destinée à quelqu'un, un fiancé, donc nous devons retrouver son fiancé, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça impliquerait Stiles et encore moins comment ils se** **connaissaient…** **à** **moins que ce soit un piège ?** **Mais pourquoi** **Stiles** **alors ?**

 **_ Je vous expliquerai quand on sera à la maison** , dit Michael en fixant droit dans les yeux de John.  
Lydia hocha la tête et tout en passant devant Jackson, elle murmura.  
_ **Toi tu vas cracher le morceau, car je sais que tu sais, ça se voit !**

Et elle partit devant, John la suivit puis Jackson leur emboita le pas.

_ **można powiedzieć, że nie jest srebro wygra, Będę zapisać Stiles i zniszczyć wszystko** **, dit-il au médecin, et il partit rejoindre les autres afin de rentrer et de finir ce qu'il avait commencé, c'est-à-dire sauver Stiles.

* * *

*Nom de famille polonais  
**"tu peux dire à Argent qu'il ne gagnera pas, je sauverai Stiles et vous détruirez tous" en polonais  
*** petite référence a Once Upon A Time dans le chapitre.

Voila a de suite pour le prochain chapitre


	9. Chapter 8

**Allez deuxième chapitre pour cette semaine**

 **Bonne lecture mes licornes.**

* * *

 **Ville de** **Beacon** **Hills** **au Loft de Derek** **Hale** **le 04** **mars** **2015**

Au loft de Derek, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe pour la meute.  
Malgré la réussite de leurs missions respectives, Scott avait pu avoir des nouvelles de Stiles qui commençait doucement à devenir dingue à devoir rester enfermé entre quatre murs.  
Le shériff s'était isolé dans un coin, tout comme Derek.  
Le reste de la meute hormis Michael et Jackson animait un débat, à savoir faut-il faire évader Stiles, et si oui, où le cacher.  
Alors que le shériff et Derek allaient intervenir, Michael siffla, car il commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'énerver malgré la proximité de Jackson qui restait prudemment à l'écart de Lydia, car il savait très bien que la jeune femme pourrait arriver à ses fins lorsqu'elle cherchait à savoir quelque chose.  
 **_ Personne et je dis bien PERSONNE ne fera évader Stiles de sa cellule !** **Est-ce bien clair entre vous et moi….**

 **_ Stiles ne tiendra pas longtemps enfer….** **  
** **_ SILENCE !** hurla Michael impatient, **Stiles** **restera le temps qu'il faut pour qu'on l'innocente, je sais plus que quiconque ici, ce que c'est d'être enfermé, j'ai passé trois ans, enfermé dans un complexe avec en tout et pour tout 10 minutes de sortie par jour, compris !** **Trois** **longues années,** **comparé** **à** **Stiles** **, qui sortira bientôt, je vous le promets, ce n'est rien, compris ?**

Reprenant son souffle, il continua : **« Alors vous vous calmez et je vous écoute pour savoir ce que vous avez fait.** **  
** **_ Euh…** **!** **J'ai réussi à mettre ton logiciel pirate sur le téléphone de Stiles et sur l'ordinateur du** **shériff** **ce qui n'a pas été une mince affaire, car on a failli se faire** **griller** , dit Danny en se tournant vers Scott qui baissa la tête honteux d'avoir fait un scandale à son père, alors que celui-ci était revenu plus vite de son déjeuner parce qu'il avait oublié son portefeuille et vers Aiden qui était une vraie tête en l'air dès que Lydia n'était pas dans les parages. **Heureusement qu'il y avait Ethan pour assurer mes arrières...**

 **_ Pour ça, c'est le champion d'après ce que j'ai appris** , dit Jackson en regardant Lydia complice, qui pouffait avec Allison devant le jeune Hacker rougissant.  
_ **Là n'est pas le problèm** **e,** **Jack** , souffla Michael en mettant une taloche derrière la tête de son compagnon, ce qui fit rigoler Scott et les jumeaux.  
Derek qui jusque-là n'avait pas ouvert la bouche comme à son habitude n'y tint plus et demanda quelle était la suite de l'opération.  
Le shériff avait d'autres questions à poser pour Michael, avant de continuer toute action.  
_ **Avant toutes choses !** **Je veux savoir ce que tu nous caches et spécialement, ce** **que tu** **me** **caches**. John s'avança au milieu de salon et toisa Michael. **Je n'ai en effet pas tout compris, mais pour le peu que j'ai** **saisi, c'est que tout cela à un rapport avec ma Claudia, toi et surtout** **Stiles** , exposa John.

Michael alla s'asseoir et fit comprendre d'un signe de la main aux membres de la meute de faire de même.

_ **Cette histoire vous concerne à peu près tous** **à** **vrai dire, qu'il s'agisse de la famille Hale, de la famille Stilinski, plus précisément de Stiles, de toi John, de Claudia et de moi-même, mais surtout de la famille Argent.**  
À l'annonce de son nom, Allison écarquilla les yeux de terreur, sa famille avait encore des secrets et d'après le visage sombre de Michael, des secrets inavouables qui allaient être divulgués.  
_ **Il y a des années plus précisément en 1993, ma sœur m'a emmené aux Etat** **s-U** **nis pour fuir nos parents. Notre mère était américaine et notre père était polonais. Nous avons dû fuir pour deux raisons. La première était que mon géniteur, après avoir vu mes pouvoirs a voulu me faire tuer car il avait trop peur que je veuille prendre sa place et son pouvoir trop tôt en l'assassinant, mais c'est vrai qu'à huit ans on rêve tous de tuer nos parents pour le pouvoir** , dit-il avec sarcasme puis il regarda Allison qui se sentit mal à l'aise. **La seconde raison est que la famille Argent plus précisément Gérard Argent** **et Marc Argent, l'oncle** **aîné** **d'Allison** **...**

 **_ Attends, j'ai un oncle** , s'étouffa Allison devant l'annonce de Michael.  
_ **Tu avais !** précisa Michael, **Christopher, ton père a dû le tuer, et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, moi, sur mon honneur, je l'aurais torturé et achevé.**

La haine qui émanait de Michael effraya toutes les personnes présentes, même les humains puis il se calma et se reprit pour poursuivre son récit.

_ **Donc, je reprends, tout a commencé quand un homme d'âge** **mûr** **est venu à la maison avec son fils aîné pour soi-disant effectuer des observations sur la meute dont mon père était l'émissaire. Son fils est tombé amoureux fou de ma sœur, qui était déjà promise à un loup-garou doux et généreux, même si elle ne l'aimait pas, c'est là que les choses sont parties en live.**  
Michael se leva pour se rapprocher de la baie vitrée, se rappeler de toute cette histoire le minait, il avait pourtant tout fait pour l'oublier, l' enfermer au plus profond de sa mémoire.

_ **Gérard Argent a alors fait un marché de convenance avec mon père pour que Marc épouse ma sœur.** Michael se tourna vers eux puis continua **,** **de** **l'argent, des armes et des hommes pour maintenir son pouvoir sur les lycaons, voilà leur arrangement et en échange Marc devait tuer l'alpha promis à ma sœur comme c'est la traditio** **n.** Michael regarda l'assemblée pour être sûr que personne ne soit perdu puis reprit quand il comprit qu'ils suivaient tous. **M** **a sœur a alors pris la décision, épaulée par notre mère, de fuir la Pologne et de partir en Amérique pour démarrer une nouvelle vie, dans une ville perdue du nom de Beacon Hills mais la malchance** **a voulu** **que certains des Argents soient venu ici, coïncidence ou pas, je ne sais pas.**  
Toute la meute était fascinée, non pas par le récit, qui leur semblait passionnant, mais par le débit de paroles que Michael pouvait avoir, mais surtout par sa capacité extraordinaire à ne pas respirer tout en parlant.  
_ **Euh ...** **Mais** **quel est le rapport** **avec** **Stiles** **?** demanda Lydia qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du récit et qui analysait ce qu'elle avait entendu, **c'est une vengeance ?** **Mais Gérard et mort, Marc aussi, tu viens de le dire !** **Kate, on** **ne sait** **pas,** **les** **Calaveras l** **a traque toujours.** **M.** **Argent, le père** **d'Allison** **n'est pas sur ta liste si j'ai bien compris et** **Allison** **non plus, il reste que ta ...** **Votre famille non ?**

 **_ Rectification, Christopher n'est pas là depuis mon arrivée pour une bonne raison** , dit-il à Lydia puis il se tourna vers Allison. **A ton avis, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas encore vu ? Ça fait deux jours que je suis là, non ?** **Marc est mort, c'est vrai** , reprit-il, **mais Kate non, et qui est plus important pour Kate dans son cerveau de malade sociopathe ?** **  
**Michael regarda l'assemblée, réfléchir puis Lydia poussa un cri qui fit sursauter tout le monde et devant son air horrifié Aiden la prit dans ses bras, puis chacun leur tour, ils comprirent. Ethan prit la main de Danny, Scott serra Allison qui tremblait, Peter effaça son visage captivé par le récit pour prendre celui de la folie, Derek se renfrogna encore plus et John eut des frissons en comprenant l'histoire de sa femme et ce qui en découlait.

_ **Gérard est vivant et il est à Beacon** **Hills …** **Avec Kate** , déclara Michael, puis il se tourna vers John et Derek, **ils veulent se venger de Derek et …** **d** **e** **Claudia, Marc a commencé pendant trois ans en me torturant physiquement et moralement, sans** **oublier** **certains sévices et abus qu'il m'a** **infligé** **.**

Michael se blottit sciemment contre Jackson qui s'était positionné à ses côtés, il l'accueillit au creux de ses bras et le serra fort.  
_ **Donc pour finir, la jeune fille, c'est un message morbide et macabre, un message qui était à la base pour Stiles mais comme il ne** **connaît** **pas l'histoire familiale, il ne pouvait pas savoir, maintenant que je suis là, la donne change.**

Tous virent la lueur violette briller dans les yeux de Michael quand il déclara : « Gérard ainsi que son abomination vont payer. »

 **LEC**

Gérard commençait à s'énerver : décidément, cette histoire n'avançait pas.  
"Son contact" au bureau du Sheriff lui avait assuré qu'avec l'effacement du message ainsi que la drogue qu'il avait fait injecter au Jeune Stilinski pour qu'il oublie ce qui s'était passé, la condamnation vite fait et bien fait serait vite prononcée.  
Mais il n'avait pas prévu que ce déchet de Michael Stilinski s'évaderait du complexe français en tuant au passage son fils aîné et détruirait toutes les données avec un virus puissant.  
Le pire, c'est que désormais il avait appris que celui-ci était à Beacon Hills, sa venue allait compliquer les choses… Mais la chasse n'était-elle pas meilleure quand il y avait des imprévus ? Et celui-ci allait lui valoir son gros pesant d'or…. Quand la famillia Czajkowski saurait que Claudia, la douce Claudia, avait eu un enfant et que le morveux était encore vivant, il allait pouvoir se venger.

_ **CATHERINE** , hurla-t-il dans la maison à l'écart de la ville, située loin du domaine et territoire Hale pour ne pas se faire repérer.  
_ **Oui papounet …**  
_ **Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule, après demain tu délivreras un message à la meute de chiens galeux de ce patelin pourri, dis- leur que nous sommes en ville et que nous voulons parlementer et s'ils se montrent agressifs, dis- leur que nous avons une taupe dans la police qui fera exactement ce que je lui demanderai et que la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire** **actuellement …** **C'est e** **xécuter** **Genim** **Stiles** **Czajkowski** **Stilinski** **.** **  
**Sur ce, Kate partit, prit sa forme Panthère garou et s'élança dans la forêt pour se défouler un peu. Demain, elle jubilerait de savoir Derek au pied du mur et elle allait en jouer.

* * *

Alors ?


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir mes licornes garous, apres des semaines de crises personnelles et un poil depressif, je vais mieux, je reprend l'ecriture et la publication de mes fictions, je suis desole de vous avoir abandonné pendant tout ce temps.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture a vous toutes et tous.**

* * *

 **Ville de** **Beacon** **Hills** **le 06** **mars** **2015**

Il y était presque, vraiment à deux doigts même pas de l'attraper, quasiment à un cheveu et il réussissait à capturer Kate, la monstruosité.  
Monstruosité non pas de par sa nature de Garou (merci Peter pour tes conneries) mais de par sa personnalité profonde.  
Sa beauté était parfaite extérieurement, car il fallait se l'avouer, Katherine Argent était quand même une splendide blonde aux courbes somptueuses, mais derrière cette façade se cachait une laideur d'âme, une noirceur sans pareille.  
Si Kate n'avait pas prononcé la phrase "sauver Stiles,", il l'aurait torturée, saignée puis l'aurait guérie pour pouvoir recommencer encore et encore.  
Mais la vie de Stiles ainsi que sa liberté étaient en jeu et cela comptait plus que de la voir hurler de douleur, voir son visage se déformer sous les traitements qu'il rêvait de lui infliger.  
Cette garce s'était montrée à lui pendant sa ronde nocturne dans les bois avec Jackson.

Il avait décidé que des rondes allaient être mises en place pour trouver des traces du passage des deux monstres Argent, suivre des pistes olfactives.  
Mais avec Jackson à ses cotés, tout cela avait fini en joute et course amoureuse à travers la forêt, alternant baisers, pelotage, caresses et encore des baisers.  
Quand tout a coup, sans qu'il la sente venir, Kate éjecta Jackson qui s'écrasa contre un chêne robuste.  
Michael ne vit pas le coup de poing venir, il se retrouva propulsé à quelques mètres de Jackson qui peinait à se remettre du coup qui l'avait pris par surprise, mais il trouva tout de même la force de se rapprocher de lui.  
_ **Alors les mignons même pas capables de se défendre face à une fille désarmée ? Que c'est pathétique...** **  
** **_ C'est toi qui es pathétique, connasse** , cracha Jackson.

 **_ Allons, allons, Jackson !** **Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris le respect dû aux** **aînés** **?** **Ah non, qu'est-ce que je raconte**. Kate se rapprocha avec un rictus sadique aux lèvres. **Pourquoi je te parle de parents, c'est méchant de ma part parce que les tiens ...** **s** **ont** **…** **m** **orts** **!**  
Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jackson pour s'énerver, il attaqua Kate qui l'esquiva facilement et le refrappa, ce qui l'éloigna encore plus de Michael et il s'écrasa contre un rocher, la tête la première, Jackson tomba à terre immobile, assommé.  
_ **Voilà comment on mate les chiens galeux, mais** **ne** **t'inquiète pas, Michael, quand je t'aurai mis KO, je le tuerai mais avant je le torturerai...** **  
** **_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** **  
** **_ Moi rien du tout** , dit Kate feignant l'innocence, **juste délivrer un message de mon papa chéri…** **  
** **_ Qui est ?** s'impatienta Michael.

_ **Les mots magiques, c'est pas pour les chiens, bordel, que vous êtes mal polis dans cette meute** , s'emporta Kate, relâchant son attention, ce qui permit à Michael d'utiliser son don de manipulation des ombres et il immobilisa ainsi la panthère qui lui lança son regard le plus noir, grognant et exhibant ses crocs aiguisés.  
Michael s'avança tranquillement et pria intérieurement pour que des nuages ne passent pas devant la lune.  
_ **Inquiet, Michael ?** **Ne me mens pas, je peux sentir ton inquiétude !** **L'odeur de ta peur est savoureuse, celle de ta colère m'excite, et c'est d'autant plus délicieux, car je sais que tu ne me feras rien.** **  
** **_ Ah oui !** **Et comment en es-tu si persuadée ?** **Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de te tuer sans traces…** **  
** **_ Car c'était justement mon message, mon père veut négocier notre départ de Beacon Hills et il a précisé que si je ne rentrais pas dans les cinq heures suivant mon départ de notre repaire, saine et sauve, sans petit bobos, ton neveu chéri, ben il serait ...** **Comment dire sans mentir ...** **Ah oui mort, crevé, décédé, un cadavre, une dépouille, ça te va ?** demanda-t-elle en souriant de tous ces crocs.

_ **Je ne te crois pas !** **Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?** **Alors que vous pourriez partir sans être vus, c'est un piège, n'est-ce pas ?** **De toute façon, tu n'es pas si intelligente pour préparer un piège de cette envergure.** **Et il y a plus que ça, n'est-ce pas ?**

Michael leva le visage vers la lune et le ciel qui était resté sans nuages, pour son plus grand plaisir puis il reporta son attention sur la panthère garou devant lui et sourit.

_ **Je me suis renseigné, figu** **re-toi** **, et j'ai découvert que le texto qui a été envoyé à** **Stiles** **le soir du crime, provient d'un message envoyé par ordinateur, ceux qu'utilisent les agents de police pour certaines enquêtes en sous-marin.** **Et l'appel qui a prévenu la police provient d'un téléphone fixe dont j'ai réussi à localiser la provenance, cet appel a été passé du bureau du** **Sheriff** **et ce soir-là, les seules personnes présentes étaient l'adjoint** **Parrish, les officiers** **Tognar** **et Dante ainsi que l'agent spécial** **McCall.**

Le sourire de Michael s'allongea tandis que celui de Kate s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure qu'il énonçait les faits puis il se tourna vers Jackson qui reprenait connaissance et continua.

 **_ Jusqu'à présent les officiers** **Tognar** **et Dante sont passés** **aux détecteurs** **de** **mensonges** **l** **ycaon et l'adjoint** **Parrish** **y passe dans,** il regarda sa montre **, non en** **fait, il** **y passe actuellement**...

_ **Non, c'est fait** , déclara Jackson en regardant son téléphone ou une sonnerie l'avait averti d'un message entrant.  
_ **Donc il ne nous reste plus qu'à interroger l'agent McCall dont le fils est actuellement en route pour son hôtel avec le** **shériff** **Stilinski, Derek Hale et Lydia Martin, dont la mère est une grande amie du maire. A présent je vais te laisser partir parce que je veux que tu annonces la bonne nouvelle à ton papa chéri.**

Michael fit luire ses yeux, effrayant un court instant la panthère et déclara : « Et après la traque sera ouverte. »  
Michael relâcha son pouvoir et utilisa la télékinésie afin d'envoyer Kate valdinguer dans les airs au loin.

 **LEC**

Quand Scott reçut le message de confirmation de Jackson lui accordant le feu vert, il entra en trombe dans la chambre d'hôtel, défonçant la porte sous le soupir de Lydia qui venait justement de se procurer le pass général.  
Sur le pas de la porte Scott s'arrêta de bouger, de respirer, s'il avait pu se crever les yeux avec un pic à glace et se l'enfoncer jusqu'au cerveau, cela l'aurait empêché de voir son père et de le découvrir sous un nouveau jour dont il ne pourrait ne jamais se remettre.  
Raphael McCall attaché par les pieds et les mains, liés par des cordes attachées à la tête et aux pieds du lit…  
Il était bâillonné par une sorte de boule rouge en cuir qui l'empêchait de parler.  
Raphael McCall, agent spécial du FBI, était flagellé avec martinet en cuir, par une jeune femme vêtue de cuir, sûrement une dominatrice, qui se faisait plaisir allègrement, debout devant le lit.  
Elle continua à flageller l'homme qui derrière la boule qu'il avait dans la bouche, semblait prendre un pied d'enfer à recevoir le châtiment qu'il devait sûrement mériter.  
_ **Oh mon dieu** , s'écria Lydia, téléphone à la main en mode vidéo, tout en souriant de façon démoniaque, **ça vaut de l'or !**

_ **Tu as des invités, mon vilain garnement** , déclara la femme pas gênée pour un sou d'être observée par tout ce monde, elle était plus tôt fière de son travail et de ses attributs.  
Raphael tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée, étonné par les dires de sa maîtresse dominatrice.  
Il s'étouffa littéralement devant les quatre personnes présentes dans la chambre.  
Derek les yeux levés au ciel de consternation face à la situation, le shériff secouant la tête, outré de découvrir l'agent du FBI dans cette position.  
Quant à la jeune Martin, elle savourait de pouvoir filmer la scène plutôt cocasse et perverse, elle pourrait la montrer à Stiles quand il sortirait, ça le ferait sûrement éclater de rire.  
Son fils, mon Dieu, son fils le regardait, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, il n'arrivait pas détourner son regard de la scène, pourtant, il ne voulait qu'une chose, détourner le regard, mais impossible, son cerveau était déconnecté et les informations avaient du mal à circuler.  
La jeune dominatrice, comprenant la situation, se dépêcha d'enlever le bâillon-boule qui entravait ses paroles et s'empressa de défaire les cordes.  
Raphael se releva sur-le-champ et enfila son pantalon d'uniforme, la jeune femme prit son temps pour se rhabiller.

_ **Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je peux tout expliquer** , se défendit Raphael, **c'est la première fois ...** **  
** **_ Allons Puppie, on se voit deux fois par semaine depuis trois mois et tu aimes ça ...** **  
** **_ Tais-toi Moïra ...** **  
** **_ Maîtresse !**  
Les deux adultes se fixèrent longuement, Derek dut se racler la gorge pour arrêter les joutes visuelles.  
_ **Oui,** **Maîtresse** **!** **  
** **_ Bon** **Raphaël** …, commença Scott.  
_ **Papa !** **Je suis ton père, bon sang ...**

 **_ Premièrement tu as mis en prison mon meille** **ur-am** **i, mon frère, deuxièmement tu me mens et je le sais, je veux savoir la vérité, l'oncle de Stiles, Michael a trouvé un fichier secret dans ton ordinateur, je l'ai ouvert et je n'ai pas voulu y croire, alors elle** , montrant lui et la jeune femme, **plus le dossier, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai aucune envie de t'appeler papa.** **  
**Raphael s'assit, abattu sur le lit, baissa la tête pour la glisser entre ses mains, il souffla, totalement vanné.  
Il congédia sa dominatrice et commença à conter son histoire.  
Une histoire impliquant de d'alcool, un accident avec une voiture plein de jeunes âgés de 15 à 17 ans.  
Une histoire de morts, de sang et de cauchemars qui encore aujourd'hui le hantait.  
Puis il raconta sa rencontre et la machination de Gérard Argent, le chantage sur sa personne et celle de sa famille.  
Pour finir, il leur expliqua le plan de Gérard contre Stiles.

Tout ça filmé par Lydia comme preuve d'aveu contre Gérard Argent **.**

Scott et Lydia ne pouvaientpas impliquer Kate dans l'histoire, car officiellement Katherine Argent était décédée.  
Après ça, Raphael s'excusa en pleurant auprès du shériff et il promit de faire pareil auprès de Stiles.  
Il se tourna vers son propre fils et lui demanda son pardon avant d'être embarqué par le shériff.

* * *

Alors ?


	11. Chapter 10

**Ville de** **Beacon** **Hills** **le 07** **mars** **2015**

Tout le monde était réuni devant les portes du commissariat à attendre Stiles, libre de tout mouvement et surtout disculpé de toutes les charges à son encontre, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Gérard Argent.

Cela fut rapide pour une fois, Lydia avait appelé sa mère puis après une longue discussion, où certains sujets avaient été évités, Mme Martin avait appelé le maire, un ami de longue date et lui avait expliqué la situation.  
Puis vers quatre heures du matin, Mme Martin, Lydia, le shériff, l'agent McCall ainsi que l'adjoint Parrish se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du maire pour expliquer la situation.  
Madame La Maire et sa compagne n'avaient pas été très heureuses d'être réveillées en pleine nuit, surtout que pour l'administration fédérale, pour tout ce qui était mandat et autre, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité que de les délivrer entre 21h et 8h.

Mais en entendant l'histoire que leur racontait l'agent du FBI McCall accompagné par Mme Martin, M. Stilinski, shériff respecté de Beacon Hills et son premier adjoint, elles avaient vite compris que les choses étaient graves.  
Au bout de deux heure de discussion, l'agent McCall fut placé en garde à vue, menotté par l'adjoint Parrish, un mandat d'arrêt fut mis en place au nom de Gérard Argent, la remise en fonction du shériff fut immédiate et la libération de Stiles Stilinski fut prononcée par la juge du comté, la femme du maire (c'était bien pratique).

Alors tout le monde était là, à attendre le héros du jour.

Ils étaient impatients, mais deux d'entre eux étaient nerveux de savoir comment allait réagir le jeune homme.  
Seul Michael savait pour la relation entre Stiles et Derek, enfin presque.  
D'ailleurs pour ce dernier la situation était délicate, car il ne savait pas si Stiles accepterait le fait d'être son compagnon, si le père du jeune adulte donnerait sa bénédiction finale et ce, même si toute cette histoire était terminée.  
Alors pour que le groupe ne ressente pas ses émotions, il s'éloigna, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que les loups-garous ne sachent pas ses sentiments mais pour que son âme-sœur puisse encore le voir.  
Michael, lui ,angoissait par rapport au fait que six ans s'étaient écoulés depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Stiles.

Elle avait eu lieu un mois après l'enterrement de Claudia, alors oui, il stressait, car il devait lui dire la vérité, sur leur histoire et ça le terrifiait, car il avait peur d'être repoussé par son neveu.  
Michael se retourna, s'engouffra dans les bras de Jackson, qui avait ressenti le mal-être de son compagnon et le serra dans ses bras afin de lui apporter une aide morale et de la chaleur.

Stiles sautait de joie dans la misérable cellule où il avait été mis, en attendant de passer devant le juge.  
Cette semaine d'enfermement avait été la pire des tortures, la pire des punitions, et surtout la plus injuste.

Il avait eu beau crier et clamer son innocence, rien, ni personne ne l'avait écouté. De toute façon avec l'agent trou-duc-McAbruti qui filtrait chaque visite, chaque repas, chaque brève discussion avec les collègues de son père, même l'adjoint Parrish avait eu du mal à le voir.  
À cause du père de son meilleur-ami, il n'avait pu voir personne, ni son père, ni Scott et encore moins Derek.

Stiles avait attendu depuis trois ans secrètement que le Sourwolf lui déclare sa flamme, et le jour suivant leur décision officielle de se mettre en couple, il s'était retrouvé en prison.  
Alors pour compenser son inactivité due aux quatre murs qui l'empêchaient de voir Derek, Stiles réfléchit, réfléchit encore et réfléchit toujours, puis il en vint encore et toujours à la même conclusion.  
Si son grincheux de Derek s'éloignait de lui prétextant que tout ceci était de sa faute, alors il le poursuivrait, non pas en justice, mais il ferait appel à Christopher Argent. Ensemble, ils trouveraient une solution afin de les enfermer tous les deux pendant une ou deux semaines dans un coin isolé, où il l'attacherait à un lit avec des chaînes solides, et lui ferait un lavage de cerveau avec son débit de paroles impressionnant ainsi que des bisous partout (oui, Stiles est un peu un bisounours quand il est amoureux).

Quand son père arriva avec Parrish, Stiles comprit que son calvaire était fini.  
Dès que sa cage fut ouverte, il sauta au cou de son paternel, qui lui donna un paquet de frites et du soda, dès que le câlin se termina.  
Ils allèrent dans le bureau du shériff et John lui expliqua la situation sans mentionner Michael, car il voulait lui faire la surprise.

Quand Stiles sortit du commissariat, il retrouva ses amis et sa famille.  
Le jeune homme prit Lydia, qui pleurait, dans ses bras.  
Il serra la main des jumeaux et de Danny, fit un signe de la tête à Peter, donna une longue accolade à Scott, puis se tourna vers Derek.  
Ce dernier l'observait de loin sans savoir quoi faire, et comme à son habitude,  
Stiles fit spontanément ce qui lui traversa l'esprit.  
Il courut et sauta dans les bras de Derek qui le réceptionna facilement. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement devant leurs amis, qui eux soufflèrent enfin.  
Ils avaient tous bien compris leur attirance mutuelle et n'attendaient qu'une seule chose depuis longtemps : qu'ils passent à l'acte.

_ **Merci !** Souffla Stiles, **merci à tous vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus.**

 **_ C'est bien la première fois** , s'écria Scott en faisant rigoler tout le monde.  
_ **Ce n'est pas nous spécialement que tu dois remercier** , déclara John en souriant, **c'est surtout ces trois jeunes là-bas qui ont fait le plus gros, n'est-ce pas Michael ?** continua-t-il en se tournant vers le groupe de garçons pas loin d'eux, mais plus en arrière à l'ombre des arbres comme s'ils cherchaient à se cacher.  
_ **Mi ...** **Michael ?** s'écria Stiles en se retournant brutalement, faisant sursauter Derek encore dans sa bulle.  
Stiles fit demi-tour et aperçut à quelques mètres de lui trois silhouettes.  
Deux qu'il connaissait bien, Isaac Lahey, le loup-garou au visage doux, Jackson Whittemore, le loup-garou aux yeux bleus ex-Kanima qui tenait dans ses bras (il avait loupé des choses en une semaine) Michael Stilinski.

Son oncle maternel, la seule personne qui le rattachait à sa mère Claudia, la personne qu'il appelait intérieurement depuis six ans quand il angoissait, quand il pleurait.  
Et la seule personne à qui il avait pensé le jour où Raphaël McCall lui avait passé les menottes.  
Ce jour-là, il avait fait un vœu, il avait prié pour que son oncle revienne, pour qu'il soit encore en vie.  
Et son souhait avait été exaucé.  
Les larmes aux yeux, Stiles avança doucement pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.  
_ **Pin** **cez-m** **oi, c'est réel ?**

Peter se porta volontaire pour obéir à son injonction, Stiles sursauta en hurlant. Il frotta son bras douloureux, mais comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas.  
Alors il courut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son oncle et il se jeta fougueusement sur lui, les faisant chuter tous les deux.  
Ils pleurèrent de joie, de bonheur pendant de longues minutes, tous leurs amis s'avancèrent les entourant, Scott leur sauta dessus en riant, puis à l'étonnement général, Jackson et Lydia firent la même chose, Danny les suivit et ils se mirent à éclater de rire, heureux d'être tous ensemble.

À la fin de la journée, la plupart des membres de la meute étaient partis afin de décompresser à leur façon.  
Danny et Ethan partirent au cinéma voir un film en amoureux.  
Aiden emmena Lydia au restaurant.  
Scott raccompagna Allison chez son père, qui l'avait appelé.  
Peter dut forcer Derek à le suivre après que Stiles lui eut annoncé qu'il viendrait lui rendre visite le lendemain, pour "finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé", mais qu'il devait discuter et rattraper le temps avec son oncle.  
Isaac, lui, suivit Scott et Allison, Jackson partit chez ses parents adoptifs pour laisser Michael avec sa famille et John s'excusa, mais le devoir l'appelait, ce qui laissa Stiles et son oncle en tête-à-tête.

 **LEC**

Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent en ville discutant de la pluie et du beau temps, puis Stiles prit le taureau par les cornes.  
_ **Tu….** **Tu étais où ?** **J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné ...** **Toi aussi,** murmura Stiles la tête baissée, les larmes menaçant de tomber.  
Michael les conduisit dans un parc, le parc où il emmenait tous ses petits monstres les jours de soleil.  
_ **Après la mort de ta mère, tu sais que j'avais décidé d'explorer l'Europe en te promettant de t'envoyer des cartes postales pour te rassurer.** **  
** **_ Je les ai toujours, mais après je n'ai plus rien reçu au bout d'un certain temps, papa me disait en rigolant que s'était sûrement dû au fait que tu** **étais** **avec un joli garçon et que tu profitais de la vie.**

Michael s'arrêta et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un banc dans le parc dont la vue lui offrait de nombreux souvenirs. Il lui conta son voyage à travers l'Europe, son enfermement dans le complexe, sa vie de chien de compagnie, les humiliations quotidiennes, les coups, les viols.  
Mais aussi les rencontres incroyables, les quelques fous rires, les rares moments de calme ainsi que les opérations.  
Puis il dut lui expliquer les véritables origines de sa mère, de sa famille et tout ce qui en découlait.  
Puis il en arriva à son évasion, son retour au pays et toute la stratégie qui avait été mise en place pour le faire sortir de prison.

Stiles se leva sans un mot, sans une expression faciale, ses poings serrés tremblaient, son cerveau carburait.  
Il se retourna vers Michael, le regarda les yeux inondés de larmes, s'excusa platement et partit en courant.  
Michael resta seul avec ses remords et sa peine dans le parc, la pluie commençait doucement à tomber, glissant sur lui, immobile avec ses pensées.

 **LEC**

Derek le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit.  
Il sentit les remords, la peine et surtout la grande tristesse de Stiles, alors qu'il venait pour la première fois sur la tombe de Paige, lieu où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, il se retourna et s'avança dans le cimetière, suivant la piste des sentiments sombres éprouvés par Stiles. Alors qu'il s'avançait, il entendit la conversation à sens unique de Stiles et quand il fut en vue, il comprit qu'il s'énervait contre lui-même devant la tombe de sa mère, son visage baigné de larmes de remords.

_ **Maman, je ne sais pas quoi faire, tu te rends compte,** **tout** **ce que je t'ai dit pendant toutes ses années et ça sans le** **voir…** **J'ai été méchant, égoïste, sans cœur ...** **Il était enfermé, battu et moi, je l'insultais, je l'ai renié tellement de fois et l'ai bafoué ...** **Je suis un monstre, je suis ignoble, maman s'il te plaît, dis-moi, dis-moi ce que je dois faire ...** **Je ne vais plus oser le regarder dans les yeux et tout à l'heure, je suis parti en courant et je l'ai laissé tout seul, tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir ?** **Tu crois qu'il me pardonnera un jour ?** **  
**_ **S'il t'aime autant que je t'aime, alors je suis sûr qu'il le fera.** **Je suis même sûr qu'il ne t'en veut pas, il a juste peur de te perdre, après tout ce qu'il t'a raconté** , lui murmura Derek quand il le prit dans ses bras délicatement après l'avoir fait sursauter.

_ **Derek !** **Tu m'as fichu une de ses peurs !** **Ne recommence plus jamais !** **Je t'aime, mais** **j'ai horreur qu'on m'espionne, et** **dis** **donc tu peux faire** **phrases** **entières sans** **grogner,** **c'est génial pour nos futures discussions !** **Moi qui pensais que j'allais devoir passer par l'oncle** **zombie** **pour avoir une vraie discussion et en parlant de discussion va falloir qu'on parle, de toi et de mon oncle…** **a** **u** **lycée** **...** **Je veux tout savoir !** **Sinon, je lui demanderai directement ...** **Enfin s'il ne m'en veut pas, et pourquoi tu ne m'arrêtes pas quand je parl** **e ? D'h** **abitude, tu grognes, tu me menaces de m'égorger ...** **a** **vec** **les dents, tu me plaques contre un mur ou un arbre, quoique maintenant, on y prendra du plaisir ensemble pour une fois, je ne serai pas frustré, et** **en parlant de frustré...** Stiles s'arrêta de parler, se retourna pour embrasser son homme avec fougue et finit par se relever. **Merci Derek pour m'avoir aidé à y voir plus clair, je vais y** **aller, je** **pense que Michael a dû rentrer et je vais m'excuser auprès de lui,** **ensuite, on** **va mater un film sur les** **Avengers, je crois qu'il n'en a vu** **aucun** **et on va discuter, merci encore et à demain matin, je viens avec les croissants, bisous.**  
Stiles embrassa une dernière fois Derek et partit comme une fusée en direction de la sortie du cimetière, laissant derrière lui un Derek totalement à l'ouest, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, car il en était resté au "je t'aime".


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre petit lemon Sterekien**

 **Bonne lecture mes licornes garous**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages OOC**

* * *

 **Ville de** **Beacon** **Hills** **le 08** **mars** **2015**

Stiles rentra chez lui exténué vers deux heures du matin.  
Il avait marché durant cinq heures, partant du cimetière jusqu'au centre-ville, parce que bien sûr, il avait oublié qu'il n'avait pas sa Jeep.  
Puis il avait décidé de manger un morceau dans son fast-food préféré et pour finir, il s'était allongé dans un parc pour réfléchir.  
Ce fut quand il voulut savoir l'heure qu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas son portable sur lui.  
Il se rappela qu'il l'avait laissé dans le bureau de son père, qui devait être totalement paniqué par son absence.  
Il se leva et partit en direction de la rue marchande, où il héla un taxi, il donna son adresse au chauffeur et prit la direction de sa maison, rentrant chez lui un poil stressé.

Sur le pas de la porte, John était à deux doigts de la syncope.

Il tournait en rond sous le porche, à ses côtés Michael était assis dans un vieux rocking-chair regardant son beau-frère faire des trous dans le parquet extérieur à force de tourner en rond.  
_ **Calme- toi John** , dit tranquillement Michael en se levant, **Derek m'a appelé tout à l'heure, il a suivi Stiles pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien.** **Il va arriver dans quelques minutes.** **Maintenant rentre prendre un verre, installe-toi sur le canapé, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?** **  
** **_ Si tu le dis ...** **  
**Un taxi se gara devant la maison dès que John fut à l'intérieur, Stiles en sortit alors, complètement paniqué.  
_ **Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, j'ai oublié que mon bébé était au garage et mon téléphone était resté dans le bureau de mon père, je suis** **vraiment…** **d** **ésolé** **…** **,** Stiles baissa la tête vers le sol ne pouvant regarder Michael dans les yeux.

_ **Stiles ...** **l** **ève** **la tête** , demanda Michael en s'approchant de lui **,** **regarde** **-moi et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.** **Pourquoi es-tu parti tout à l'heure ?** **Je ne comprends pas.** **Ai-je dit ou fais quelque chose qui t'a blessé** **...** **?** **  
** **_ Non non c'est moi, ce n'est pas toi.** **J'ai ...** **Je…** **Je t'ai maudit, je t'ai haï, je** **t'en** **ai voulu d'être parti et de ne pas être revenu.** **J'avais besoin de toi, papa avait besoin de toi, mais tu n'étais pas là et je n'ai pas su gérer.** **Quand tu n'as plus envoyé de lettre, je t'ai détesté même si, quand j'avais un** **problème, je** **priais pour que tu apparaisses.** **J'étais tellement en colère contre toi…**

Michael le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort, pendant que Stiles continuait : _ **Et tout à l'heure quand tu m'as expliqué ces trois dernières** **années… Je m'en suis voulu et je m'en veux encore de t'avoir détesté alors que toi, tu subissais tout ça.** **J'étais là heureux avec mes amis, certes il y a eu des moments difficiles, comme Peter en mode Alpha psychopathe, Kate la sociopathe, puis ton chéri** , dit-il avec un sourire ironique, **d'ailleurs va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques quelque chose, pourquoi Jackson ? Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux, sérieux ...** **  
** **_ Stiles…** **!**

 **_ Ok ok, donc il y a eu Jackson en mode Kanima, puis le grand barge de Gérard, après tout ça on a eu droit à la folie d'une meute d'Alphas qui voulait recruter Derek et Scott, la mort de Boyd et d'Erica, tu les aurais** **aimé** **j'en suis sûr et pour finir une** **Darach…** **Et tu n'étais pas là, tu étais enfermé et moi, je t'en voulais, je suis un monstre, je me sens si mal d'avoir eu toutes ses pensées alors que toi ...** **  
** **_ Bon ça suffit** , Michael s'écarta légèrement et plongea son regard dans celui de son neveu **, ouvre bien grand tes oreilles.** **C'est vrai, je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, mais ça m'a permis de découvrir une partie du monde. Et j'espère qu'un jour Derek et toi ferez la même chose.** **Ensuite, ces trois dernières années ne sont pas de ta faute, mais de la mienne, je n'ai pas été assez vigilant.** **Pour finir, tu n'es pas un monstre.** **Il nous arrive à tous d'être en colère et de penser ou dire des choses qu'au fond, on ne pense même pas.** **Alors sache que je t'aime très fort, mon étincelle et que rien ne pourra nous séparer maintenant.** **Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus besoin de moi.**

Stiles se sentit totalement apaisé, il remercia son oncle d'une étreinte.  
Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, sous les yeux jaunes d'une panthère en quête de vengeance et pleine de colère.

 **LEC**

Derek ne supportait vraiment pas les boites de nuit, en partie à cause de sa condition de lycanthrope et de ses sens décuplés.  
Mais maintenant, c'était sa colère qui était décuplée et encore si les odeurs, les bruits assourdissants, la lumière des lasers, des flashs trop forts et la musique exagérément forte ne suffisait pas, il avait fallu que ces deux idiots de Stilinski fassent leur show à quatre-heures et demi du matin sur le podium central du Jungle.  
Ils étaient quasiment ivres morts et hilares, déshabillés par les regards lubriques de certains hommes.  
D'ailleurs, qui avait eu cette délicieuse idée de dernière minute ?  
Ah oui, Michael, tout ça pour détendre l'atmosphère et fêter la liberté de Stiles.  
Lydia avait été la première sur les lieux avec Jackson, Danny et les jumeaux avaient suivi, puis Scott et Allison les avaient rejoints et enfin Peter était arrivé en dernier.

Sans bien entendu prévenir son neveu adoré.  
Vous vous demandez, mais où pouvait bien être Derek pendant ce temps ?  
Alors ?  
Eh ! Bien Derek somnolait sur son lit et commençait à s'endormir après un rapide coup de fil de Michael pour le prévenir que Stiles était rentré, le rassurant que son compagnon allait bien.  
Malheureusement, son repos fut de courte durée, tout ça s'était vite envolé quand vers 4h45 du matin, Derek reçu un coup de fil de Stiles légèrement pompette selon ses dires, mais complément saoul selon lui.  
Il lui annonça de but en blanc qu'il avait envie de lui, qu'il avait envie de le chevaucher des heures durant, de le prendre entièrement en bouche et de le faire hurler de plaisir comme jamais.

_ **Stiles !** grogna Derek en sortant de sous son drap, pied à terre, déjà une jambe dans son jean, **où** **es** **-tu ?** **  
** **_ Pourquoi mon Sourwolf ?** susurra Stiles, **tu** **veux commencer maintenant ?** **Pas de soucis pour moi !** **Attends deux secondes y a un mec qui me colle et qui veut me peloter !** Derek entendit Stiles s'éloigner du combiné et invectiver un mec, **DEGAGE** **!** **Je parle à** **MON** **homme !** **  
**Derek entendit Stiles débattre sur les relations et la fidélité avec un mec qui avait l'air aussi frais que lui.  
Derek raccrocha au bout de deux minutes, il était énervé, car il avait bien compris que Stiles l'avait oublié.  
Mais aussi parce qu'une érection s'était formée dans son boxer à cause des paroles indécentes de son compagnon.

Alors il se mit debout, finissant de s'habiller rapidement tout en essayant de contacter les autres, mais en vain.  
Il sortit de chez lui et démarra sa Camaro, pour aller rapidement vers le seul endroit susceptible d'accueillir cette bande d'ados attardés : le Jungle.

Le loup entra furieux dans la discothèque par une fenêtre donnant accès du toit directement à l'intérieur.  
Il s'avança en équilibre sur les poutres du plafond de la boite et put voir de son perchoir la bande au grand complet.  
Lydia et Allison s'éclataient sur la piste de danse, Peter était au bar et draguait une jeune femme pas insensible à son charme.  
Dans le coin VIP Danny, Scott et les jumeaux avaient l'air d'avoir une discussion très animée, tandis que Jackson regardait vers le podium central.  
Sur ledit podium, se trémoussaient les maudits Stilinski, pantalons légèrement ouvert, torses nus, luisant de sueur et scintillant de paillettes. Dos à dos, les deux jeunes hommes se déhanchaient lascivement au rythme d'une chanson entraînante et sexy.

Derek fut énervé de voir Stiles se laisser tripoter par d'autres hommes, mais en même temps, il fut excité par la façon qu'avait Stiles de danser, d'onduler son corps, de bouger son fessier tentateur, de se déhancher avec sensualité, les mains allant et venant sur la barre du podium.  
Stiles chantait la chanson qui passait dans les enceintes de la boite, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

 **(Lady Marmelade - Moulin Rouge version Christina Aguilera)**

 _Hey, hey, hey  
Touch of her skin feeling silkly smooth, oh  
Color of cafe au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried  
More, more, more Pink:  
Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)_

 _Living a gray flannel life_

 _But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep_

 _More, more, more_

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)  
Mocca chocolate ya ya (ooh)  
Creole Lady Marmalade

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)

Derek excité à mort, vit Stiles descendre du podium et s'éloigner à la fin de la chanson en direction des toilettes.  
Stiles lança de nombreux regards intenses à Derek sur son perchoir.  
Michael trouva un nouveau compagnon de danse et d'un côté cela l'arrangeait, car celui-là, il pouvait allègrement l'embrasser à pleine bouche et frotter son érection naissante contre la sienne. Jackson venait de le rejoindre.

Derek ne tint pas une seconde de plus, il descendit dans un coin de la salle et s'élança à travers la foule compacte.  
Il brava les jeunes mâles déchaînés pleins d'hormones, les mains baladeuses et les verres renversés.  
Il n'eut aucun regard pour eux et continua d'avancer jusqu'aux toilettes de la discothèque.  
Arrivant sur le futur lieu du pêché, il se concentra pour se calmer car l'excitation et les hormones avaient accéléré la métamorphose. Reprenant contenance, il fit disparaître ses crocs et griffes.

Passant doucement devant les portes entrouvertes des toilettes, il entendit les battements de cœur erratiques de Stiles et les halètements de plaisir qu'il poussait, le froissement de vêtements tombant au sol.  
Derek s'avança vers la seule porte fermée et l'ouvrit.  
Ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa pantois.  
Stiles, le pantalon et le boxer baissés, sa verge durcie en main, l'autre main se caressant le torse et les tétons, ses yeux pleins de luxure, qui le fixait.  
_ **Tu en as mis du temps !** souffla lentement Stiles **, j'ai déjà commencé sans toi ...** **J'en avais tellement envie ...** **Tu me rends fou Derek, j'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant.** **  
**Derek se jeta avidement sur son compagnon, volant tout de suite ses lèvres pour un baiser à pleine bouche, leurs langues s'apprivoisèrent mutuellement, Stiles abandonna l'idée de vouloir prendre le dessus sur Derek.

Dès que leurs lèvres se séparèrent, le loup partit à la découverte du corps de Stiles.  
Il lécha ses clavicules, joua avec ses tétons durs et rosés, puis continuant à lécher le corps de Stiles, il s'aventura plus bas.  
Sans hésitation, il engloutit la verge bandée au fond de sa gorge et s'activa à faire des va-et-vient dessus, pour faire gémir son compagnon de plaisir.  
Derek suçota doucement le gland rougi, avant de reprendre le sexe de Stiles dans sa bouche.  
Cependant, ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives, elles malaxaient les fesses fermes du jeune homme et taquinaient du bout des doigts l'entrée vierge et frémissante de l'adolescent.  
Puis un doigt osa s'enfoncer en Stiles, qui poussa un grognement de plaisir.  
_ **Derek …** **Plus ...** **Encore plus ...** **  
** **_ Ne sois pas si impatient ...** **Nous avons tout notre temps.** **  
** **_ On prendra notre temps plus tard …** **Aaaaaah** **bordel …** **Je te veux en moi …** **Maintenant ...** **  
**Derek laissa son jouet et remonta vers la bouche de Stiles tout en léchant le corps de son amant.

Arrivé à son but, il attrapa les hanches de Stiles, qui en profita pour lui grimper dessus, accrochant ses jambes à la taille musclée de son Sourwolf.  
Derek se débarrassa de son jean et libéra son membre pour doucement s'introduire en son compagnon, qui gémit furieusement sous l'intrusion délicieuse et douloureuse du membre dur de Derek en lui.  
Après plusieurs va-et-vient, Stiles bougea ses hanches et monta au septième ciel à chaque coup de butoir de Derek.  
Ce dernier prit l'érection de Stiles en main pour le faire venir en même temps que lui. L'adolescent hurla de satisfaction quand Derek toucha la boule de nerf, qui fit grimper son plaisir au maximum.  
_ **Derek !** **Là !** **Vas-y !** **Plus fort et …** **Putain que c'est bon ! Recommence... Ne t'arrête pas !** **Je te jure que je te castre si tu le fais !** **Je ne suis pas en sucre bordel ...**  
Derek accéléra alors la cadence et au bout d'un certain temps, il sentit les parois anales de Stiles se contracter.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il jouit en Stiles, alors que ce dernier éjacula sous leurs râles et leurs grognements de contentement.  
Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre pendant quelques minutes, puis ils se séparèrent.  
Les deux amants s'embrassèrent fougueusement une dernière fois, avant de s'essuyer, de se rhabiller et de sortir des toilettes.  
Leurs yeux brillaient et leurs bouches étaient courbées par un grand sourire de satisfaction.  
Ils rejoignirent leurs amis et finirent la soirée avec eux.


	13. Chapter 12

**Ville de** **Beacon** **Hills** **le 20** **mars** **2015**

Deux semaines, ils avaient eu deux semaines de bonheur depuis la libération de Stiles.  
La vie reprenait son cours normal avec quelques changements bien sûr.  
Stiles était retourné en cours avec Scott, Allison, Danny, Lydia et les jumeaux.  
Jackson et Isaac avaient été acceptés dans le lycée grâce au shériff et au maire.  
Peter était parti s'octroyer un mois de vacances chez sa nouvelle copine à Sacramento.  
Michael et Derek reprenaient le cours de leur amitié tout en surveillant les abords du lycée la journée.

Certains soirs, avec l'accord du shériff, Stiles dormait chez Derek. Enfin dormir était un bien grand mot.  
Jackson avait présenté officiellement Michael à ses parents.

Ces derniers l'avaient d'abord accueilli avec certaines réticences du fait de son âge, Michael était quand même plus âgé que Jackson.  
Puis devant la culture et les connaissances du jeune homme et surtout le bonheur rayonnant de Jackson, ils l'avaient accepté, heureux de voir leur fils enfin en paix avec lui-même et ses sentiments.  
Les parents se souvinrent du jeune homme qui avait pris l'habitude, durant sa jeunesse, d'emmener leur fils au parc avec ses amis, Lydia, Danny, son neveu Stiles et le petit McCall.

Tout ça aurait pu continuer si bien sûr, le mal n'était pas sur leurs talons.  
La menace de la panthère garou et de son père, le chasseur psychopathe, était toujours présente, personne ne les avait vus depuis la libération de Stiles.  
Malgré le mandat d'arrêt à l'encontre de Gérard Argent, celui-ci avait comme disparu de la surface de Beacon Hills, ainsi que Kate au grand soulagement de la meute ou au contraire.  
Mais c'était mal connaître leurs ennemis. Gérard et Kate les surveillaient, les épiaient, car dans leurs nouvelles vies, une routine s'était installée et un plan avait été mis en place.

Gérard ne digérait pas l'affront que lui avait fait Michael et Kate voulait se venger de Derek.  
Alors ils prirent tous les deux la décision d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute et si ce plan échouait, le plan B serait mis en place.

 **LEC**

Au chaud dans leur bulle de bonheur, Derek et Stiles vivaient le grand amour.  
Malgré leurs engueulades, car le loup-garou restait grincheux et l'hyperactif bavard, leur petite vie se résumait à se nourrir, se câliner, faire l'amour comme des bêtes, dormir un minimum et profiter l'un de l'autre.

_ **Stile** **s, d** **épêche-toi de sortir de cette douche, Michael, Danny, Scott, Lydia et Jackson ne devraient plus tarder** , hurla Derek, impatient que cette soirée finisse.  
Stiles avait insisté, enfin insisté, il avait plutôt blablaté pendant une demi-heure et Derek avait lâché l'affaire au bout de dix minutes.

Ce fut lorsque Stiles lui posa une question, il répondit oui sans réfléchir et Derek s'était retrouvé quelques minutes après, à faire des courses pour une soirée souvenirs.  
_ **Tu n'as qu'à venir me rejoindre, on ira plus vite à deux** , cria Stiles de l'étage, **ou moins vite ça dépend ce que l'on peut faire dans une douche avec du gel douche à la fraise ...** **J'ai une grosse, mais alors une très grosse envie de friandises, pas toi ?** continua Stiles en gloussant. Il ne fallut  
pas deux minutes à Derek pour monter les escaliers, se déshabiller et foncer sous la douche, afin de s'offrir un délice humide sous les jets d'eaux chaudes avec un Stiles gémissant et hurlant son plaisir sous ses coups puissants.

À la fin de la soirée, tout ce petit monde se quitta le cœur débordant de souvenirs.  
Ils avaient pleuré de joie, rigolé à en avoir mal au bide. Ils avaient tout simplement partagé un moment de bien-être et de joie.  
Mais aussi le bonheur de se retrouver et de se redécouvrir.

 **LEC**

Ce soir-là, dans la maison Stilinski, Michael remonta de la cuisine avec son café.  
Il observa son compagnon à moitié nu, il posa sa tasse sur son bureau.  
_ **Stiles est chez Derek, John travaille de nuit, il ne reste plus que nous deux mon amour** , annonça Michael en se retournant vers Jackson qui le regardait avec les yeux luisant de désir.  
_ **J'en ai très envie mais je croyais…** **e** **nfin** **, je pensais ...** **  
** **_ Arrête de réfléchir !** **Je suis là devant en toi en boxer, toi, il ne te reste plus que ton boxer et ta chemise à moitié ouverte, la lumière est tamisée, j'ai mis un fond de jazz, tu en as très envie et moi, je ne veux que toi.** **J'ai enfin mis à plat ma vie, je me reconstruis petit à petit et à présent, toi…** **p** **lus** **…** **m** **oi** **!** Michael s'approcha de Jackson se léchant les lèvres, là dans la chambre tous les deux, il attrapa et fit glisser la chemise de Jackson au sol, il le poussa doucement sur le lit puis s'installa sur lui, frottant leurs deux érections ensemble.

Il lui prit les mains et les mit au-dessus de sa tête l'empêchant de le toucher.  
Michael l'embrassa langoureusement, mordilla ses lèvres et il fit glisser sa langue dans l'antre buccal de Jackson.  
Un combat s'ensuivit pour la domination de la situation, que Michael laissa gagner volontiers à son jeune amant.  
Puis il descendit en passant sa langue dans son cou, il mordilla le lobe de son oreille, il lécha et suçota le creux du cou pour y laisser une marque, qui ne resta pas longtemps à son grand désarroi.  
Soudainement, il s'arrêta, faisant soupirer Jackson de mécontentement.  
_ **Attends, j'ai quelque chose pour toi** , murmura-t-il à son oreille, avant de se lever et de courir à l'étage inférieur. Il revint deux minutes plus tard, cachant quelque chose derrière son dos.

_ **Qu'est-ce ...**  
_ **Chut, laisse-toi faire, apprécie le moment.** **  
**Michael prit un bandeau noir et le posa sur les yeux de Jackson.  
Il le rallongea et reprit son activité là où il l'avait laissé, à la seule différence que Jackson entendit un bruit léger et sursauta quand il sentit sur ses tétons et son ventre une mousse légère.  
Il renifla, en comprenant que Michael lui avait versé de la chantilly sur le corps et il sut qu'il allait avoir une bonne nuit.  
Michael lécha chaque partie du corps de son amant, les épaules, le torse, les tétons, les abdominaux et arriva à la partie la plus délicieuse, le sexe bandé du loup-garou.  
Il suçota le gland rougi, descendit jusqu'aux bourses pleines, qu'il goba et titilla avec sa langue.  
Puis il repartit explorer ce bâtonnet de délice.

Il reprit la succion du gland et le prit en bouche, l'enfonçant jusqu'à la gorge.  
Jackson ne put s'empêcher de bouger le bassin s'enfonçant encore plus.  
Il grogna de satisfaction et Michael reprit ses va-et-vient langoureux sur son pénis, le titillant et le suçotant.  
Jackson se sentit partir et demanda à Michael d'arrêter ou il allait venir, ce qui n'empêcha pas Michael de continuer jusqu'à sa jouissance fulgurante.  
Jackson hurla de plaisir enfonçant ses griffes dans le matelas et se libéra dans la gorge de son amant qui avala sa semence et lécha pour ne rien laisser.  
_ **Wouaw, personne ...** **p** **ersonne** **ne** **m'a fait autant d'effet que toi, tu es un** **PUTAIN** **de mec,** **MON** **mec.** **  
** **_ Et ce n'est pas fini ...** **  
** **_ Embrasse-moi d'abord !** **  
** **_ Je vais d'abord me rincer la bouche si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient et je vais** **aller** **boire un verre de soda** , dit Michael en se levant toujours en boxer mais avec une bosse qui le déformait, **tu veux quelque chose Jack ?** **  
**_ **Toi ...** **Juste toi** , déclara Jackson en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Michael se baissa et embrassa Jackson le front, le nez et puis les lèvres en murmurant un "je t'aime" à son oreille avant de partir pour la salle de bains.

Après un rapide autre baiser, il vit Michael descendre à la cuisine.  
Il était heureux, libre d'aimer et d'être aimé, en paix avec lui-même et son loup.  
Sa vie avait enfin repris une allure normale, mais dans une direction qu'il ne pensait jamais prendre.  
Ses parents l'aimaient et le lui montraient, Lydia lui avait donné son amitié, lui-même avait changé et surtout, il avait retrouvé son amour de petit garçon.  
Maintenant, Jackson était un homme et Michael aussi, ce n'était plus un amour de jeunesse, mais le véritable amour ou comme Stiles lui avait dit un soir sur une série qu'il aimait regarder avec Scott (Once Upon A Time) le True Love.  
Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, Jackson ne sentit pas la fléchette se planter dans son cou, il tomba instantanément dans un sommeil profond, n'entendant pas les bruits de bataille dans le salon.


	14. Chapter 13

**OK ! Les vacances sont officiellement finies, ! SORRY ! mais ca annonce aussi la rentrée des fictions et malheureusement j'ai pas réussit mon challenge, qui etait de finir La revanche d'un geek et la meute des petits chenapans MAIS MAIS j'ai quand même bien avancé sur l'histoire.**

 **Malheureusement** **(RE) ou heureusement ça dépend des gens, mon cerveau a briller de milles feux et a créer de nouvelles choses, des minis fictions, des OS tout pleins de choses pour vous faire patienter un peu et me faire pardonner, pour aujourd'hui, enfin ce soir plutôt je vais vous poster quatre chapitres de cette fiction et le début d'une mini fiction de 5 chapitres.**

 **Voila mes licornes garou, cet ete je suis rester sur mon téléphone a scruter les photos de Mon Colton Haynes et voila.**

 **remerciez ma beta IantoIsAlive qui est venu a la maison et qui a corriger ce ce que je vais vous poster d'ici trente minutes, bisous.**

* * *

 **Ville de** **?** **le** **?**

Michael fut brutalement réveillé par ses deux gardiens habituels, Éric et Boris.  
C'étaient deux molosses au QI sous-développés, mais aux coups puissants.  
Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était ici, il avait arrêté de compter après un an, persuadé qu'il allait mourir ici.  
Michael savait que dans peu de temps, il allait mourir.  
Son corps autrefois puissant, n'habitait plus qu'une âme presque morte.  
Certes, il s'entraînait tous les jours, pour muscler son corps, mais son cœur se vidait à chaque coup, à chaque torture et à chaque attouchement du docteur Marcus Argent, qui lui, prenait son pied en ce moment tous les deux jours.

Après une douche sommaire, il se dirigea vers le self où l'entassement de plus d'une trentaine de créatures telles que les sirènes, les elfes, loups garous, sorcières et autres créatures télépathes se côtoyaient.  
Dans ce zoo ou cette foire aux monstres comme vous voulez, il avait fait la rencontre de deux personnes qui lui permettaient de garder la tête sur les épaules.  
Deux jeunes femmes, la première se nommait Julie, c'était une délicieuse louve-garou au tempérament fougueux.  
La seconde s'appelait Magali, c'était une sorcière limite psychopathe.  
Malgré cela, leur relation amicale à trois lui était d'un grand secours.

Elles obtempérèrent, saluèrent Michael et suivirent le docteur qui eut un sourire à vous glacer le sang.  
Durant la journée, l'estomac de Michael se serra, il avait peur que les filles ne reviennent pas, peur que les molosses viennent dans leurs chambres pour les vider et jeter leurs affaires comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé, comme si leur vie était un déchet.  
C'est là qu'il décida de devenir le meilleur et le plus, quoi qu'il arrive.  
Ce ne fut qu'en début de soirée, juste après le repas, que Julie revint.  
Elle était portée à bout de bras par les molosses qui la jetèrent sur son lit sans un mot, sans même un regard et partirent.  
Michael attendit quelques minutes avant de se précipiter vers son amie.  
Julie avait le visage tuméfié, les lèvres déchirées, sur ses yeux des bleus apparaissaient, des touffes de cheveux avaient été arrachées, ses vêtements déchirés.  
Ses bras et ses jambes étaient couverts de sang et de bleus, des blessures avaient été faites avec une lame et elle respirait à peine.

Les jours suivants ne furent pas mieux que les précédents, il apprit que Magali était morte. Ses affaires avaient été jetées.  
Julie, elle, avait tenu quatre jours, mais Michael ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses plaies ne cicatrisaient pas.

Elle perdit de plus en plus de sang et décéda cinq jours après son retour.

Pour Michael, les sévices corporels préférés du docteur Argent étaient la torture de l'écartèlement.  
Ce n'était que quand il l'estimait assez ouvert pour lui, qu'il le violait.  
Pendant ce temps, il utilisait des poings américains pour le battre au visage et le frappait dans les côtes. Tout cela, de surcroît, sous ses coups de butoir.  
Au début Michael avait hurlé, pleuré, supplié et imploré de l'achever, mais quand il comprit que cela excitait encore plus le docteur, il arrêta et se contenta de subir.

Après la mort des filles, Michael avait fait en sorte de devenir fort physiquement et mentalement.  
À chaque coup qu'il prenait, il pensait à Magali et à chaque viol, il pensait à Julie.  
Dès qu'il se sentait proche de la mort ou de la folie, son esprit lui montrait des images souriantes de ses amies et il se forçait à rester en vie.  
Mais sa première raison de rester en vie était le cadeau que lui avait offert la vie des années auparavant.  
Un cadeau, qui était sans cesse en mouvement.  
Une petite tête brune, au sourire malicieux.  
Sa raison de vivre s'appelait Genim Stilinski.

 **LEC**

Michael se réveilla en sursaut pensant encore être dans ce maudit complexe.  
Seulement, le noir l'entourait, il secoua la tête comme pour chasser la brume qui avait élu domicile dans son cerveau. Il fit l'état des lieux de ses blessures.  
Deux côtes cassées, l'arcade gauche ouverte, de nombreux bleus, la lèvre inférieure fendue, au moins un œil au beurre noir, la cheville droite cassée, le genou droit déboîté, les yeux bandés.  
Ses dons de guérisons étaient entravés par une substance très odorante, de l'aconit avec d'autres plantes exotiques bloquant les pouvoirs des êtres surnaturels.  
Il se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé avant le noir complet.  
Il avait prodigué du plaisir à Jackson, puis il était descendu boire un verre d'eau et ce fut là qu'il avait senti une petite brûlure sur sa nuque.

Puis ses sens s'étaient brouillés, sa vue avait baissé et il s'était senti fatigué.  
Mais il ne voulait pas, il s'était retourné et avait aperçu Kate qui lui souriait et lui souhaitait bonne nuit.  
Il s'était avancé vers elle, malgré l'engourdissement de ses membres et avait voulu lui retourner une droite, mais elle le frappa en premier et il s'effondra au sol, en murmurant le nom de son aimé.  
En parlant de Jackson, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et sa colère atteint son maximum, quand il entendit celui-ci hurler à mort de douleur.

Il était attaché et quelqu'un lui envoyait des décharges électriques, il pouvait le sentir. Il se retrouvait quelque part, attaché à une chaise dans le noir.  
Il avait peur de revivre ces dernières années, il décida que la mort valait mieux que de vivre enchaîné.  
Jamais il ne pourrait revivre ce qu'il avait enduré en France. Alors il décida que si dans trois jours, il était encore ici, il mettrait fin à son cauchemar… définitivement.  
Il se mit aux aguets quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit de fer rouillé.


	15. Chapter 14

**Ville de** **Beacon** **Hill** **s, le 21 mars 2015**

Stiles était allongé dans le lit de son compagnon.  
Son compagnon... cela lui faisait bizarre quand il y pensait, mais c'était la vérité, Derek était à lui comme l'inverse était vrai, il avait une jolie trace dans le cou pour prouver la revendication.  
Il s'en souvenait comme si s'était hier.  
Cela s'était déroulé après une énième bataille contre des loups-garous, deux omégas qui cherchaient la bagarre, et bien sûr, c'est Stiles qui avait été pris pour cible, ce jour-là, deux semaines après leurs aveux mutuels, enfin aveux, bafouillage pour l'un et grognement pour l'autre.

 **Flashback**

 _Stiles_ _était sorti en courant du manoir, entièrement rénové par la meute, histoire d'avoir un repère plus classe que le loft qui servait plus de bastion d'entraînement_ _qu'autre chose._ _  
_ _Stiles_ _et Derek s'étaient pris la tête, et Derek l'avait traité d'immature et de gamin irréfléchi et ça devant la meute au grand complet, alors ce dernier sortit en pleine nuit, pleurant et maudissant ce_ _loup-garou_ _de malheur._ _  
_ _Après dix minutes de course_ _acharnée,_ _aveuglé_ _par les larmes, il se rendit compte qu'il était perdu et bien_ _entendu, il_ _avait laissé son téléphone dans le manoir._ _  
_ ___ _ **Maudit loup garou**_ _ **de**_ _ **mes deux, je te déteste Derek-Enfoiré-Hale ...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **_ Loup garou**_ _ **de**_ _ **mes deux ?**_ _ **Derek**_ _ **Hale**_ _ **?**_ _ **C'est notre soir de chance mon frère**_ _, fit une voix rocailleuse accompagnée d'un gloussement sinistre derrière lui, voix qu'il ne connaissait pas._

 _Stiles_ _se retourna et se retrouva face à deux loups garous aux yeux bleus_ _profonds_ _, mais qui dit bleu_ _dit_ _loup garou ayant déjà tué des innocents._ _  
_ _Stiles,_ _ne réfléchissant plus, se mit à courir dans le sens inverse sachant très bien que les deux loups le rattraperaient facilement._ _  
_ _Après avoir joué pendant dix minutes, les deux loups s'élancèrent sur_ _Stiles_ _le faisant trébucher et tomber contre un arbre, lui coupant la respiration._ _  
_ ___ _ **Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?**_ _ **Je suis maigre, stupide, immature !**_ _ **C'est ça que vous voulez pour le dîner**_ _, pleura_ _Stiles_ _pensant sa dernière heure arrivée._ _  
_ ___ _ **Ils ne te feront rien, car tu es mien**_ _, Derek entra dans son champ de vision, la colère se lisait sur son visage, colère contre ces deux abrutis qui tentaient de dévorer son compagnon_ _ **. Tu es peut-être stupide et immature mais il est hors de question que je laisse deux omégas pathétiques te faire du mal.**_ _  
Avant que Derek ne puisse faire un seul geste, l'Omega le plus proche de Stiles l'empoigna et enserra sa gorge de ses griffes acérées._

 ___ _ **On fait moins le malin maintenant, tu sais**_ _ **M.**_ _ **l'Alpha, je me fiche de mourir mais j'ai une dette à honorer.**_

 _L'Omega griffa l'abdomen de Stiles puis les côtes avec ses griffes, ignorant le regard tueur et les grognements d'avertissement de Derek. Il s'écria : « Une vie pour une vie ! »_

 _Derek vit rouge mais ne pouvait rien faire sans blesser Stiles. L'oméga poursuiv_ _it :_

 _-_ _ **D**_ _ **onc sache que même si tu nous menaces, ton cher compagnon va y p ...**_ _ **  
**_ _L'Oméga_ _ne_ _sentit_ _pas venir le coup de_ _griffes_ _, que Scott lui infligea, lacérant son dos, Scott s'acharna sur lui quand il vit_ _Stiles_ _rouler sur le côté._ _  
_ _Derek en profita pour se battre contre le deuxième qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent._ _  
_ _La bataille fut vite achevée, les deux Omégas furent déchiquetés tant la colère de l'alpha complet et du véritable alpha_ _étaient_ _déchaînées_ _._ _  
_ _Derek prit doucement_ _Stiles_ _dans ses bras, fit un geste de la tête en direction de Scott qui sortit son téléphone et appela les jumeaux._ _  
_ _De son côté Derek ramena_ _Stiles_ _qui s'était évanoui au manoir._ _  
_ _Arrivé dans sa chambre, Derek entreprit de le déshabiller délicatement, laissant pour seul vêtement le caleçon_ _Batman_ _de_ _Stiles._

 ___ _ **Et après tu dis que tu n'es pas immature,**_ _dit Derek à Stiles inconscient,_ _ **mais tu es mon immature Stiles, ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça !**_ _ **  
**_ _Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lécher les blessures en passant sa langue sur la peau laiteuse et délicieuse de son compagnon, puis il le recouvrit d'un drap et descendit appeler le_ _shériff_ _pour le prévenir._

 _Derek revint auprès de_ _Stiles_ _._ _Ses blessures avaient l'air d'aller mieux._ _  
_ _Quelques-unes ne ressemblaient plus qu'à des petites traces roses, d'autres n'étaient plus que des croûtes._ _  
_ _Il avait besoin de le laver_ _et sav_ _ait que son compagnon se sentirait bien mieux s'il était propre, si bien qu'il s'attela à la tâche._ _  
_ _Allant à la salle de bains, il fit couler l'eau, s'assurant qu'elle était assez chaude, mais pas brûlante._ _  
_ _Tandis que la baignoire se remplissait, Derek revint dans sa chambre, s'avança vers lui, lui retira son dernier vêtement._

 _Alors qu'il glissait le caleçon le long de ses jambes, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa longueur devenir rigide juste là pour être prise en main, et mon dieu, quel charmant spectacle c'était aussi. Elle n'était pas aussi longue que la sienne mais bien plus large, ça c'était certain. Derek pouvait sentir que sa propre queue devenir de plus en plus dure à chaque seconde._ _  
_ _Il devait se rappeler que_ _Stiles_ _n'était pas en forme pour faire quoi que ce soit en ce moment, et se souvenir de la raison de sa présence aida son membre à s'apaiser._ _  
_ _Cette personne allongée là devant lui était l'autre moitié de son âme._ _  
_ _Merde !_ _  
_ _Il avait besoin de se bouger et d'arrêter de se laisser distraire._

 _Derek alla dans la salle de bains pour arrêter l'eau et s'assurer que la température était bonne quand une pensée le traversa._ _  
_ _Comment allait-il mettre_ _Stiles_ _dans la baignoire sans qu'il_ _ait_ _une érection ?_ _  
_ ___ _ **Vas-y Der !**_ _d_ _it-il à voix haute tandis qu'il se déshabillait._ _  
_ _Il prit doucement son compagnon et l'emmena vers la baignoire_ _  
_ _Derek s'assit dans la baignoire, tenant_ _Stiles_ _contre lui, il prit un gant de toilette et versa lentement de l'eau sur son compagnon._ _  
_ _Allongeant_ _Stiles_ _entre ses jambes, il les croisa sur celles du jeune homme, Derek sentit son membre durcir et s'allonger tandis qu'il faisait courir ses doigts sur le torse de_ _Stiles mais_ _reprenant contenance, il prit le shampoing et les lui lava minutieusement._ _  
_ _Une fois terminé, il reprit le gant de toilette et continua de laver_ _Stiles_ _jusqu'à ses parties intimes ce qu'il fit sans hésiter, mais délicatement._ _  
_ _Et si_ _Stiles_ _s'éveillait et pensait qu'il prenait du bon temps alors qu'il était endormi ?_ _  
_ _Il prit le gant et commença par des gestes lents._ _  
_ _Le membre de_ _Stiles_ _commença à se raidir entre ses mains._ _  
_ _Il termina rapidement, retira la bonde de la baignoire et se leva._

 _Prenant une serviette, il l'entoura autour de_ _Stiles_ _et commença à le sécher._ _  
_ _Revenant vers le lit, Derek abaissa les couvertures. Il se pencha, déposant S_ _tiles_ _sur le lit._ _  
_ _Il le recouvrit et recula pour admirer la peau délicate et laiteuse_ _parsemée_ _de taches rousses, il recula_ _encore, car_ _son envie de parcourir le corps nu de_ _Stiles_ _avec sa langue le démangeait furieusement._ _  
_ _À_ _son_ _réveil, ils_ _eurent une discussion et_ _Stiles_ _demanda pardon à Derek et se_ _réfugia_ _dans ses bras, tenant son tee-shirt et respirant son odeur._ _  
_ _Stiles_ _embrassa le cou de Derek, lécha le lobe et le mordilla,_ _Stiles_ _voulait sentir la peau de Derek, il en avait besoin et ce, tout de suite !_ _  
_ _Il sentit son désir remuer à l'intérieur de lui, il tourbillonnait pour_ _sorti_ _r_ _et réclamer son homme._ _  
_ ___ _ **Enlève, enlève, enlève tout ça !**_ _ **Tu dois les retirer.**_ _ **  
**_ _Stiles_ _tira sur le tee-shirt de Derek, il le releva un peu, regardant son compagnon dans les yeux, préoccupé._

 ___ _ **Mais tes blessures ...**_ _ **Je ne veux pas te blesser plus**_ _, plaida Derek._ _  
_ _Stiles_ _sourit à son homme._ _  
_ ___ _ **Le seul moyen par lequel tu pourrais me blesser serait de me renier en tant que compagnon, s'il te**_ _ **plaît**_ _ **Derek, j'ai besoin de toi, j'irai bien.**_ _ **  
**_ _Derek le regarda avec scepticisme, puis commença à être nerveux._

 ___ _ **Et si je prenais les rênes pour cette fois-ci ?**_ _ **  
**_ _Il se sentit rougir à son tour, mais voulait être revendiqué en tant que compagnon, donc il continua._ _  
_ ___ _ **Je veux dire, je pourrais te chevaucher et de cette façon, cela ne fera rien à mes blessures donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je peux te montrer comment faire ça et tu n'auras pas à avoir peur de me blesser.**_ _ **  
**_ _Stiles_ _leva ses hanches et sentit son membre rigide frotter celui de son compagnon et il voulait le faire à nouveau, ce qu'il fit._

 ___ _ **S'il te plaît, Derek,**_ _ **j'ai**_ _ **besoin de ça…**_ _ **S'il te plaît ...**_ _ **  
**_ _Derek ne pouvait plus renier son compagnon, reculant un peu, il enleva son tee-shirt._ _  
_ _Quand_ _Stiles_ _commença à lécher son torse, Derek pensa qu'il pourrait jouir rien qu'à cause de cette caresse humide._ _  
_ _Il les fit rouler doucement tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que son amant soit allongé sous lui._ _  
_ _ **_ Si tu te blesses**_ _, dit Derek dans un souffle erratique,_ _ **je vais te coucher en travers de mes genoux et te fesser.**_ _ **  
**_ _Stiles_ _le retourna et s'assit à cheval sur la taille de Derek._ _  
_ _Souriant largement et riant, il se pencha pour chuchoter "Promis ?" Et l'embrassa d'abord chastement puis en augmentant la cadence jusqu'à ce que leurs langues entrent en jeu._ _  
_ _Stiles_ _se pencha un peu et embrassa le torse de son compagnon avec sa langue en faisant des_ _mouvements circulaires_ _autour de ses mamelons et du torse._ _  
_ _Glissant vers le bas, il enfouit son visage dans l'entrejambe de son compagnon et inhala son odeur._ _  
_ ___ _ **Tu sens si bon.**_

 _Il commença à faire glisser son pantalon, il traça lentement son chemin vers les cuisses de Derek déposant une_ _traînée_ _de cercles humides avec sa langue tout en remontant._ _  
_ _Derek laissa échapper un grognement presque primitif, le plaisir déferlait en lui par vagues à chaque coup ferme de langue de_ _Stiles_ _._ _  
_ ___ _ **Stiles s'il te**_ _ **plaît**_ _ **, arrête de me taquiner, s'il te plaît, suce- moi**_ _, supplia Derek_ _  
_ ___ _ **Oh j'ai prévu de le faire, mais je veux que tu m'étires pendant, comme ça je serai prêt à t'accueillir.**_ _ **  
**_ _Derek se releva rapidement, la verge tendue à l'air sous l'œil lubrique de_ _Stiles_ _, pour prendre le lubrifiant dans sa salle de_ _bains._ _  
_ _Quand il revint vers son compagnon, son souffle se bloqua à sa vue._ _  
_ _Stiles_ _était complètement offert, les jambes écartées, une main se caressant la queue, et l'autre introduisant deux_ _doigts_ _dans son antre humide._

 ___ _ **Vas-tu venir bordel ou tu me regardes jusqu'à ce que je finisse seul, parce j'ai une furieuse envie de jouir.**_ _ **  
**_ _À ces mots Derek sortit rapidement de ses pensées_ _  
_ ___ _ **T'as plutôt pas intérêt.**_ _ **  
**_ _Derek s'avança vers le lit, retourna_ _Stiles_ _sur le ventre, claqua les fesses de_ _Stiles_ _._ _  
_ ___ _ **C'est à moi !**_ _Le_ _cri excité que poussa_ _Stiles_ _décupla l'envie furieuse de le prendre._ _  
_ _Il monta sur le lit, se positionna au-dessus de lui en frottant son érection contre ses fesses, mordilla son cou, puis descendit le long de sa colonne, et enfouit sa langue dans son canal, tournant et retournant autour de l'anneau, puis fit des_ _va-et-vient_ _avec sa langue, faisant soupirer de plaisir_ _Stiles._ _  
_ _Après un moment_ _,_ _Stiles_ _se retourna et allongea Derek sur le lit, et_ _prit_ _en bouche la queue de Derek, il alla aussi loin qu'il le put, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la queue buter au fond de sa gorge._

 _Il roula sa langue encore et encore autour, remonta lentement puis la prit de nouveau au fond, lécha le prépuce, pendant que Derek le préparait de ses doigts._ _  
_ _Stiles_ _se retourna et chevaucha Derek ne tenant plus une seconde de plus, il le voulait, il le voulait maintenant._

 ___ _ **Fini de jouer, maintenant on attaque les choses sérieuses.**_ _  
_ _Alignant l'érection de Derek avec son canal, il commença à descendre jusqu'à sentir son amant passer l'anneau de muscles, puis s'empala plus durement, sentant les testicules de son compagnon toucher ses fesses._ _  
_ _Derek grogna et retint_ _Stiles_ _par les hanches, l'empêchant de continuer._ _  
_ ___ _ **S'il te plaît, ne bouge plus, sinon ce sera terminé avant qu'on ait commencé, laisse-moi juste une seconde, bébé !**_ _ **  
**_ _Derek profita de cet instant pour lever les yeux vers lui et admirer_ _Stiles,_ _les yeux fermés,_ _profiter_ _de l'intrusion en lui._ _  
_ ___ _ **S'il te plaît, vas-y, j'en peux plus, j'ai trop envie de toi.**_ _ **  
**_ _Stiles_ _serrait les dents et avait_ _la tête renversée_ _d'extase, il commença à faire de lents va et vient en posant ses mains sur le torse puissant de Derek qui grogna de plaisir._ _  
_ _Derek augmenta la cadence faisant haleter et gémir_ _Stiles_ _, il ressentit le plaisir de son compagnon et s'en abreuva, puis il sentit Derek frapper son point sensible._ _  
_ ___ _ **Oh bordel Der' là, refais-le, encore et plus fort**_ _._ _  
_ _Derek commença à se sentir proche de l'explosion et_ _sentit_ _Stiles_ _se contracter, il se mit à marteler plus fort._

 _Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, revendiquer son compagnon._ _  
_ _Stiles_ _vit dans son regard rouge d'Alpha, le désir de la revendication, il pencha la tête sur le côté, sourit et laissa Derek le mordre._ _  
_ _L'explosion des sens acheva les deux jeunes amoureux, ils hurlèrent de plaisir, la morsure décupla leur extase._ _  
_ _Derek jouit en_ _Stiles_ _qui jouit à son tour sur Derek dans un hurlement profond, faisant trembler les murs du manoir._

 _Peter Hale s'en souvient encore._

 **Fin du Flashback**

Il pensa à la nuit dernière quand il avait fait l'amour, ses pouvoirs s'étaient activés en communion avec Derek et il lui avait dit devant ses yeux totalement effrayés, de ne pas paniquer, que c'était leur accouplement et leur revendication à la pleine lune qui avait réveillé ses pouvoirs.  
Il était complet en tant que compagnon et en tant qu'émissaire, puis il se tourna vers Derek pour l'embrasser, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, maintenant et à jamais, dans cette vie et dans les autres.

Stiles remonta la tête et observa Derek dormir avant de se lever doucement et de descendre préparer le café.  
Il regarda son téléphone posé sur le comptoir et vit un appel entrant de son oncle, il répondit de suite.  
_ **Alors, tonton, comment se passe ton début ...** **  
** **_ Désolé mon petit Stilinski mais ce n'est pas ton oncle** , répondit une voix familière.

_ **Gérard ?** grogna Stiles  
_ **Parle plus doucement, faudrait pas que ton loup garou nous entende, ce serait vraiment très mauvais pour ton oncle.** **  
** **_ De quoi parlez-vous et que voulez-vous ?** **  
** **_ Et bien c'est simple, j'ai kidnappé ton oncle et son compagnon, bon j'ai un peu amoché les deux, mais si tu viens gentiment sans prévenir ta meute de chiens galeux à l'adresse que je vais t'envoyer, je ferai un effort pour ne pas les tuer.** **  
** **_ D'accord mais ne faites rien à mon oncle, enfin à mes oncles, j'arrive de suite.** **  
** **_ Bien, tu es un bon garçon obéissant.**  
Stiles raccrocha et nota l'adresse que lui avait envoyée Gérard. Il s'habilla rapidement avec ses vêtements éparpillés dans tout le salon. Il regarda l'étage supérieur depuis la porte d'entrée et fila sans faire de bruit, les larmes aux yeux.  
À la porte menant au sous-sol, une personne avait suivi l'échange et décida de réveiller la meute et surtout son abruti de neveu qui n'avait pas remarqué que son compagnon s'était enfui.


	16. Chapter 15

**Ville de** **Beacon** **Hills** **le 21** **mars** **2015**

Peter était rentré de ses vacances crapuleuses plus tôt que prévu, la jeune femme était délicieuse et ravissante, mais il manquait quelque chose, comme la chevelure douce et ondulante de Mme McCall Mélissa, son corps ferme, ses ...  
Il fut interrompu par les pas délicats (à prendre dans un sens ironique) de Stiles dans les escaliers, et commença à remonter quand il entendit le téléphone de Stiles vibrer.  
Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter la conversation, non pas qu'il était curieux, mais alors pas du tout.  
_ **Alors tonton, comment se passe ton début ...** **  
** **_ Désolé mon petit Stilinski mais ce n'est pas ton oncle** , répondit une voix familière.  
Il entendit le cœur de Stiles battre à toute allure, et lui sentit ses griffes sortir, _encore lui_ , pensa-t-il.

_ **Gérard ?** **  
** **_ Parle plus doucement faudrait pas que ton loup garou nous entende, ce serait vraiment très mauvais pour ton oncle.** **  
** **_ De quoi parlez-vous et que voulez-vous ?** **  
** **_ Eh bien, c'est simple, j'ai kidnappé ton oncle et son compagnon, bon j'ai un peu amoché les deux, mais si tu viens gentiment sans prévenir ta meute de chiens galeux à l'adresse que je vais t'envoyer, je ne les tuerai pas, promis !** **  
** **_ D'accord ,mais ne faites rien à mon oncle, enfin à mes oncles, j'arrive de suite.** **  
** **_ Bien, tu es un bon garçon obéissant.**  
Il entendit Stiles raccrocher et griffonner sur un morceau de papier l'adresse reçue par texto, heureusement pour Peter, Stiles dictait à voix haute l'adresse et il put la mémoriser.

Stiles passa devant la porte qui donnait au sous-sol et vit Peter qui lui fit un clin d'œil sans un mot au cas où il serait sur écoute loup garou, Stiles leva les yeux vers l'étage supérieur, puis le regarda avec un regard triste et parti.  
Laissant dix minutes passer, il monta dans la chambre de son neveu et hurla pour le réveiller.  
_ **Comment on m'a fichu un neveu aussi idiot, réveille-toi, Derek.** **  
** **_ Oh putain, si tu as réveillé Stiles avec tes beuglemen** **ts, tu** **vas me le ...**  
Derek regarda le lit et vit qui était vide, puis reporta son regard rougeoyant vers son oncle qui leva les mains en signe de paix.  
_ **J'y suis pour rien, il vient de recevoir un message de Gérard, eeeeeeeeeeeeet attends avant de vouloir me tuer…** **e** **ncore** **...** **J'ai l'adresse, mais** **faut faire vite, ils ont capturé Michael et Jackson, je réveille la meute et tu préviens le** **s** **hériff** **avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui.**

Derek approuva et ils se mirent en route pour l'opération " _tuer_ _de l'Argent, retrouver_ _les_ _Stilinski-Whittemore_ _et botter le cul de son compagnon"._  
Vingt minutes plus tard, toute la meute était au grand complet dans le salon du loft prête à partir.  
Lydia et Danny resteraient en retrait au loft pour les guider grâce aux plans de la ZI où s'était rendu Stiles.  
Les jumeaux, Scott, Derek, Peter, Isaac et Chris encercleraient le bâtiment, invisibles grâce à la potion que leur avait apportée Deaton, le shériff devait attendre le feu vert de Derek avant de débarquer avec la cavalerie.

Stiles, le cœur lourd et l'estomac noué, arriva à destination une demi-heure plus tard.  
Trois hommes armés l'attendaient devant un vieil immeuble métallique en ruine.

Un des trois hommes, le plus imposant, le conduisit à travers les couloirs sombres et poussiéreux jusqu'à une salle où se trouvait ...  
_ **Mon Dieu, Jackson** , s'écria Stiles en se précipitant vers son camarade inconscient.  
Jackson était pendu par les bras, très abîmé et tailladé, à une chaîne en argent d'où coulait une substance très odorante, de l'"Aconit" pensa Stiles. Gérard tenait dans ses mains une matraque électrique qui crépitait.  
_ **A ta place, jeune Stilinski, je ne m'approcherais pas trop de lui car vois-tu, la substance que j'ai fait mettre sur les chaînes sont un mélange d'aconit et d'une plante très hallucinogène, il ne reconnaît personne, le pauvre, il pourrait t'attaquer, le méchant loup.**

Jackson fixa son regard dans le vide puis resta sur Gérard, il commença à tirer sur les chaînes et hurla. Gérard le frappa avec la matraque et lui asséna une décharge qui assomma Jackson sous l'œil choqué de Stiles.  
_ **Pourquoi ?** **Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fait ?**

 **_ Pour toi c'est simple ...** **Rien !** **Mais ta mère et ton oncle m'ont déshonoré, et ces maudites bestioles à** **poils** **ne devraient pas exister, je ne vis que pour la chasse, et tant qu'il restera une de ses saletés, je** **chasserais** **...** **  
** **_ Autant vous tuer moi-même car vous ne tuerez plus personne ...** **  
**Gérard administra une autre décharge à Jackson, le faisant hurler, Stiles sursauta.  
_ **Vois-tu Stilinski Junior, c'est moi qui ai le pouvoir actuellement. Encore un mot déplacé de ta part et je fais de Michael un veuf avant l'heure.**  
Stiles qui mourait d'envie de lui lancer des propos acerbes, se retint de les cracher, pour préserver le bonheur de son oncle.  
_ **Où est-il ?** **Où est mon oncle ?** demanda Stiles en regardant aux alentours.  
_ **Sergueï, amène notre jeune invité à son oncle et assure-toi qu'il soit bien installé, ils vont rester un moment ici.** **  
**L'homme imposant attrapa Stiles par le bras, le faisant grimacer sous la brutalité et la violence de sa poigne puis il fut entraîné une seconde fois dans les couloirs.

Stiles se sentit mal, Derek était en danger, la meute était en danger, que pouvait-il bien faire pour contrer les plans machiavéliques d'un l'homme aussi fou que Gérard Argent ?  
_ **Stiles, j'ai un plan, mais pour ça il faut que j'arrive à me détacher, cet imbécile de gorille a oublié de m'injecter leur toxine bloquant mes pouvoirs, donc d'ici une vingtaine de minutes je pourrai les utiliser à nouveau mais avant il faudrait que tu entres en communication avec Derek.** **  
** **_ Euh, t'es gentil mais je fais comment, par télépathie peut-être ?** Se moqua Stiles.  
_ **Bien entendu, Stiles, il me semble que vous avez déjà consommé, et il me semble que cet acte s'es** **t fait également un** **soir de pleine lune, donc vous vous êtes revendiqués, en conséquence tes pouvoirs doivent être actifs, et d'après ce que ta mère m'a dit, tu es un télépathe, de ce fait tu devrais pouvoir communiquer avec ton compagnon, si tu te concentres bien.** **  
** **_ Wouaw t'es pire que moi quand tu parles, attends, attends, t'as dit que j'étais ...** **  
** **_ Télépathe !** **Alors si tu veux bien te concentrer, fais appel à tes sentiments pour Derek si tu veux que la connexion se fasse, d'accord ?**

Stiles essaya de se concentrer, mais son cerveau carburait sur tout et n'importe quoi, impossible pour lui de rester concentré plus de quelques secondes.  
_ **Pense à Derek uniquement à Derek, sa voix, sa peau, son regard ...** **  
** **_ Oui oui, j'ai compris mais je suis hyper actif, je te rappelle, c'est dur pour moi de me concentrer alors si en plus tu me parles...** **  
** **_ D'accord, bon essaye de le visualiser...**

Stiles n'entendit pas la suite, pour visualiser Derek, il le visualisait, mais pas dans le bon sens.  
Il le voyait accroupi derrière un muret dans la zone industrielle, regardant autour de lui. Mais Derek était nu, sans aucun vêtement, rien.  
Il s'approcha doucement et glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure noire de son compagnon.

Il le sentit frissonner au contact et regarder autour de lui pour voir de qui venait ce geste.  
_ **Stiles ?** demanda Derek, interloqué.  
_ **Derek ?** **Tu entends** **Stiles** **?** demanda Peter étonné de voir son neveu entendre quoi que soit à cette distance.  
_ **Non, c'est étrange, c'est comme une impression, je le ressens comme s'il était à côté de moi, je ne sais pas ...** **  
**Puis Derek se figea, le regard vide fixant un point invisible pendant quelques secondes, puis se reporta vers son oncle avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres.  
_ **Stiles Stilinski, quand je vais te mettre la main de dessus ...** **Bon, je** **sais où ils se trouvent tous, appelle Chris et les autres, je contacte** **le** **s** **hériff**.

Stiles revint vers son oncle, le sourire aux lèvres.  
_ **Je vois qu'on apprécie son pouvoir** , déclara Michael.  
_ **Hum je crois que je vais devoir m'entraîner car c'est plutôt sympa comme sensation, mais en tout cas, c'est bon, ils arrivent et je les ai prévenus.**

Stiles se tourna ensuite vers son oncle et demanda, la peur s'insinuant doucement en lui :  
_ **Mais où es Kate ?**


	17. Chapter 16

**BH** **Zone Industrielle, 21 mars**

Derek s'était accroupi derrière un petit muret bancal à côté de son oncle, reniflant et scrutant les environs.  
Il tendit l'oreille pour capter ne serait-ce qu'un bruit venant de l'immeuble où la voiture de Stiles était garée.  
Peter mit son oreillette et signala à Lydia et Danny qu'ils étaient prêts.  
Scott et Isaac étaient du côté Nord, les jumeaux à l'Ouest et pour finir, Chris accompagné de certains de ses contacts était du côté Est, tandis que le shériff plus les renforts étaient du côté sud-est.  
Danny leur donnait des indications via leurs oreillettes.  
Derek, de plus en plus impatient, tapa du pied frénétiquement, ce qui agaça prodigieusement Peter.  
_ **Tu veux bien arrêter de taper du pied, c'est agaçant et ça pourrait nous faire repérer.** **  
** **_ Me prends …** **Stiles** **?** demanda-t-il se tournant dans tous les sens en sentant sa main glisser dans ses cheveux.  
_ **Derek ?** **Tu** **entends** **Stiles** **?** demanda Peter, étonné de voir son neveu l'entendre à cette distance, mais rien ne l'étonnait vraiment, finalement, vu que le rituel de compagnonnage avait été accompli.

Que ne pouvaient pas faire ces deux-là...  
_ **Non, je le ressens comme s'il était à côté de moi, je ne sais pas ...**

Derek s'interrompit quand il se retrouva dans un espace forestier, la zone industrielle où il se trouvait il y avait de cela quelques secondes avait disparu pour laisser place à un paysage fabuleux.  
Une plaine verte s'étendait à perte de vue et des arbres immenses protégeaient un lac de la chaleur étouffante d'un soleil brillant.  
Des arbres fruitiers dans un petit verger côtoyaient un petit chalet en bois monté en plein pied, une maison qui correspondait tout à fait aux goûts de Derek.  
_ **Bonjour, mon amour** , dit Stiles derrière lui.  
_ **Stiles … ? Où sommes-nous ?** demanda Derek étonné.  
_ **Nous sommes dans mon rêve, enfin notre rêve** , sourit Stiles, énigmatique.  
_ **Notre rêve ? Je ne comprends pas, j'étais avec Peter, on est censé venir te sauver et je me re ...**

 **_ Arrête de réfléchir, on dirait moi, disons pour faire simple, que je suis télépathe, et que pour me connecter à toi j'ai créé une illusion combinant nos deux rêves, un monde de paix et loin des ennuis pour toi, et un monde de calme et sans monstres pour moi, voilà tu comprends, c'est un peu notre bébé, notre rêve, notre utopie.** **  
** **_ C'est magnifique** , s'extasia Derek émerveillé par le décor et le calme environnant.  
_ **Oui, mais d'abord, so** **rs-m** **oi de là.**

Le décor changea subitement et ils se retrouvèrent devant Gérard immobile qui électrocutait Jackson.

_ **Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une image de mon esprit, wow j'arrive à contrôler trop bien mon pouvoir ...** **  
** **_ Stiles…** **!**  
_ **Oui, oui, désolé, donc, il y a deux abrutis à la porte d'entrée, après celle-ci tu tournes deux fois à** **gauche** **et une fois à droite tu tomberas sur eux, aide Jackson, il est enchaîné, fais gaffe à toi, il y a une substance étrange sur les chaînes mais Gérard est seul, quand tu auras fini, tu sors par la porte du fond, tu descends les escaliers sur deux étages, et tout de suite à droite, il y a un long couloir qui donne sur une porte métallique avec le numéro 666 écrit en feutre, on est là, mais je sais pas où se trouve Kate, fais gaffe à to** **i, S** **ourwolf.**

Derek avait suivi toutes les indications et était prêt à partir à l'action.  
Stiles s'approcha et embrassa furieusement Derek, il s'agrippa à son cou, souleva ses jambes et les croisa autour de la taille de Derek, qui l'accueillit et répondit à son baiser en quémandant l'accès à sa bouche du bout de la langue, ce que lui offrit Stiles immédiatement.  
Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, à se frotter furieusement, mais Stiles se reprit et se décrocha rapidement sous les grognements frustrés de Derek.  
_ **Tu me feras ce que tu veux quand tu m'auras sorti de là.**

Il se rapprocha et murmura des propos lubriques à l'oreille de Derek, encore, il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, et encore, il fit glisser ses mains sur le torse nu de son amant, et encore, poussa un gémissement plus fort quand il empoigna le sexe dur de Derek qui frémit sous les attouchements de Stiles.

_ **Allez, à tout à l'heure, mon chéri, viens vite me sauver ...** **  
**Et Stiles disparut, Derek se retrouva devant un Peter inquiet et troublé.

_ **Stiles Stilinski, quand je vais te mettre la main dessus ...** **Bon, je sais où ils se trouvent tous, appelle Chris et les autres, je contacte** **le** **shériff** **.** **  
** **_ Dis-moi neveu comment le sais-tu et…** **Pourquoi bordel, sens-tu la luxure et la frustration à des kilomètres ?** **  
**Derek grogna contre son oncle le menaçant de le tuer "encore" s'il ne se taisait pas, il sortit son téléphone et appela le shériff.  
_ **Tu comptes me sortir cette menace souve** **nt ?** demanda Peter.  
Derek grogna pour réponse, faisant rire Peter qui sortit son téléphone.


	18. Chapter 17

**Nous voici au combat final, enfin me direz vous, car on aime tous detester Gerard et kate.**

 **Bonne lecture mes licornes garous**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf Michael.**

* * *

 **Ville de** **Beacon** **Hills** **dans la ZI le 21** **mars** **2015**

La meute passa enfin à l'action.  
_ **Chri** **s,** **prends Jackson et sors-le de là, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit d'autre, je suis sûr que Michael** **va nous** **le faire payer au centuple** , hurla Derek en continuant son chemin avec Peter.  
Ils descendirent les deux étages et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la salle 666 que Derek défonça en reconnaissant l'odeur sucrée de caramel agrémentée d'une pointe de chocolat que le corps de Michael exhalait de coutume.  
Il le trouva allongé, à demi-inconscient et Michael tenta de se lever péniblement en les voyant entrer dans la pièce sombre et humide.

_ **Gérard a emmené Stiles il y a peine cinq minutes, je pense qu'ils sont montés sur le toit par l'escalier juste à côté, dépêche-toi Derek, cours le sauver** , s'écria Michael épaulé par Peter alors que Derek était déjà parti.  
Derek sortit furieux et monta les neuf étages de l'immeuble, plus il montait plus une boule de nerfs, signe de stress et de peur, se formait dans son estomac.  
Il se transforma, sentant la propre peur de Stiles et enfonça d'un coup d'épaule la porte menant au toit.  
Enfin à l'extérieur, il s'arrêta net en voyant Kate tenir Stiles par la gorge juste au bord de l'immeuble à quelques centimètres du vide.  
Derek était encore dans une situation délicate, sauver Stiles n'allait pas être une simple affaire, il observa discrètement les alentours, essayant de trouver une solution rapide et efficace pour se débarrasser de la furie et sauver son compagnon.

_ **Un pas de plus, Derek, et ma fille lâche le petit Stiles par-dessus bord.**

Gérard sortit de derrière une bouche d'aération extérieure et se rapprocha de sa fille en mode vainqueur. Derek ne pourrait rien tenter tant que sa fille tiendrait son doux petit trésor en otage.  
Derek grogna furieusement pour montrer son mécontentement, mais aussi pour alerter les autres qu'il avait trouvé les deux Argent avec Stiles.  
Puis se calmant, il demanda de laisser partir Stiles.  
_ **Il ne vous a rien fait, laissez-le partir et prenez-moi à la place !** implora Derek, conscient que c'était un piège pur et simple, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre issue de secours en attendant que les autres arrivent.  
_ **Non Derek ne fait pas ça, s'il t ...** **  
**Stiles ne put finir sa phrase car Kate serra ses griffes sur sa gorge, le faisant taire.

_ **Tututututu petit vermisseau, laisse les grands discuter entre eux, sinon, pouf, un gros plongeon dans le vide** , fit Kate en le décalant un peu plus vers le vide.  
_ **Noooon !** hurla Derek à bout, sentant la terreur émaner de Stiles.

Lui-même n'en menait pas large, il devait tout faire pour au moins sauver son compagnon, quitte à y laisser la vie, c'était cela que sa mère lui avait expliqué un jour.  
Quand on a la chance d'enfin trouver sa moitié, son complément, son compagnon, le loup devait faire en sorte que celui-ci soit en bonne santé, heureux et que jamais au grand jamais ce dernier ne soit en danger de mort. La vie du compagnon était plus importante que la leur, c'était ridicule mais c'était comme ça.  
Si les loups venaient à perdre leurs compagnons, leur vie n'aurait plus de sens, ils sentiraient un vide au fond d'eux que rien ne pourrait combler sauf la mort, alors autant mourir pour lui que mourir sans lui.  
_ **Ne l'écoute pas, Derek, elle me jettera de toute façon,** **enfuis-t** **oi ...** **  
** **_ Jamais, jamais, je ne** **pourrais** **te laisser, tu es mon ...**

 **_ Bon, abrégeons cette mascarade, de tout façon le petit a raison, je ne le laisserai jamais vivre** , sourit triomphalement Gérard. **A cause de sa famille et de la tienne, ma vie est brisée, mon fils aîné est mort, ma fille est un garou, mon second fils s'est écarté du droit chemin des chasseurs et ma petite fille sort avec un de ces rebuts** **lycanthropes** **, alors…**

Gérard se tourna vers Derek et déclara : **Alors, je vais te tuer mais je ne vais pas te toucher**. Puis il se tourna vers Kate : **Kate, ma fille, va lâcher ton compagnon et après tu me tueras.** Il fit un signe à Kate de ne rien dire. **C'est ma décision Kate, c'était prévu dans le plan B, et toi, Derek, tu iras en prison pour meurtre, pour mon meurtre, Derek, tu mourras de chagrin entre quatre murs, seul et triste et fou d'avoir perdu ton compagnon**.  
Gérard s'avança près de Kate et lui fit un signe, celle-ci sourit et s'apprêta à lâcher Stiles quand, tout à coup, Kate et Gérard ne purent faire un seul geste, leurs corps ne leur obéissait plus.  
_ **La lune à son apogée, belle, pleine, rayonnante, salvatrice pour certains et maudite pour d'autres, pour moi elle est les deux** , déclara Michael perché à demi accroupi sur le toit de l'escalier, au-dessus de Derek.

Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que le néant, il leva la tête vers le ciel admirant l'astre céleste, il leva une main, tout le monde put voir des griffes acérées de loup garou pianoter dans les airs.  
Michael secoua légèrement la tête en rythme comme si une chanson tournait dans sa tête, il se mit à sourire et dévoila ses canines de vampires.  
Son visage ne ressemblait plus à celui que tout le monde connaissait, des veines noires saillantes lui donnant un air sadique étaient apparues, partant du cou et remontant vers les yeux.  
Derek s'éloigna de la porte, regardant son meilleur ami se transformer, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver, ni senti.  
Par contre, il sentit la meute monter les uns après les autres.

_ **Vois-tu Gérard, tu as encore commis une erreur**.

Michael se mit à rire mais rien à voir avec un rire de joie basique, non, ce rire fit frissonner tous les personnes dans l'immeuble, un rire glacial qui vous parcourait le corps et vous paralysait de terreur.

_ **Ma présence dans cette meute, en plus de celle de Stiles, permet aux loups de n'avoir aucun souci avec les effets de la lune**.

Michael se leva et sauta à coté de Derek puis ajouta : **Mes pouvoirs et mes dons se renforcent sous l'astre lunaire et je précise que malgré l'ADN des créatures en moi, je ne crains en aucune façon ou un peu moins les effets négatifs de ces associations dans mon sang.**  
Il s'avança et pointa du doigt Stiles, donnant à Derek le conseil sourd de le récupérer.  
Derek s'empressa d'aller l'arracher aux griffes de la panthère.

Stiles resta dans les bras de Derek, soufflant de soulagement, Derek le serra fortement, respirant l'odeur de caramel et de pêche de son aimé tout en s'éloignant des deux monstres.  
_ **Vous seriez partis tous les deux, promettant de ne jamais remettre les pieds sur le territoire Hale, j'aurais fait en sorte de ne pas vous poursuivre malgré le mal que votre famille a fait.**

Michael ancra son regard dans celui des deux Argent, qui frissonnaient d'horreur devant son sourire carnassier. Il s'approcha d'eux tout en disant : **Mais malheureusement pour vous, vous avez pris et torturé mon compagnon, vous avez piégé mon neveu et ses amis, mais surtout votre famille ou tout au moins une partie, dont vous deux, avez détruit ma vie et celle de Stiles, alors je ne vais pas vous pardonner.**  
Michael murmura des phrases à voix basse qu'aucun lycaon ne pouvait entendre malgré leur ouïe surnaturelle tout en tournoyant sur lui-même, souriant et riant comme si la folie s'était emparé de lui, puis il se stoppa net et claqua des doigts, Gérard hurla et se tordit de douleur, les yeux rouge de sang et révulsés, les membres tordus puis s'effondra à terre inconscient.  
Kate hurla de douleur, ses bras et ses genoux furent brisés, Michael s'approcha en mode prédateur, un sourire fou et pervers aux lèvres, il leva la main au niveau de son cœur, l'enfonça lentement dans la poitrine, cassant les cotes et l'arracha d'un coup sec et le broya, faisant s'écrouler le corps sans vie de la panthère.  
Il se tourna vers l'assistance et lécha ses mains pleines de sang frais.

_ **Christopher, tu peux enterrer ta sœur dignement ou la brûler, de toute façon avec son cœur en moins elle ne ressuscitera pas cette fois. Isaac et Scott, appelez le** **shériff** **pour qu'il vienne arrêter Gérard Argent afin de le mettre en prison, vu ce qu'il a fait personne ne le croira, si jamais, il venait à parler de loups garous… En plus je lui ai effacé une partie de sa mémoire donc on est** **tranquille…** **  
**Michael s'immobilisa un court instant comme figé dans le temps, Derek sentit que son ami était vraiment épuisé mais avant qu'il ne pût faire un geste, Michael s'effondra au sol et la meute courut vers lui.  
Derek leur annonça qu'il était vivant, mais qu'il s'était évanoui.

Chris et Isaac s'occupèrent du corps sans vie de Kate, ils le brûlèrent et éparpillèrent les cendres dans les bois.  
Le shériff et l'adjoint Parrish emmenèrent Gérard à l'hôpital, avant de le conduire au poste de police pour le mettre en examen.  
Stiles, Derek et Peter accompagnés de Scott et Lydia emmenèrent Michael à l'hôpital sous la surveillance de Mélissa McCall, la maman infirmière de Scott.  
Jackson se remit doucement de ses blessures sous la garde de Deaton, puis vint au chevet de son amour, entouré de la meute et de la famille Stilinski.

* * *

Alors ?


	19. Chapter 18

**Ville de** **Beacon** **Hills** **au** **Beacon** **Hills** **Hôpital le 22 mars 2015**

Peter Hale n'avait jamais connu un si vaste foutoir dans sa vie hormis le jour où Derek-terreur-Hale, alors âgé de 6 ans, avait trouvé très drôle de mettre de la lessive dans la piscine de leur résidence secondaire en Espagne.  
Accompagné de ses sœurs et ses cousins, il avait décidé de courir dans toute la maison alors qu'ils étaient tous recouverts de mousse.  
Mais bon, par rapport à l'Espagne, c'était un foutoir apaisant, un foutoir d'après-bataille, mais un foutoir post-traumatique aussi, le repos du guerrier, quoi.

Il était 21heures et tous les membres de la meute s'était installés dans la chambre de Michael. Les infirmiers et médecins n'avaient pu les en déloger.  
Jackson avait élu domicile sur le lit à ses côtés.  
Derek et Stiles, collés l'un à l'autre, dormaient sur un matelas d'appoint apporté par Mélissa.  
Les jumeaux étaient installés face à face à une table dans le coin de la pièce.

Danny était assis sur les genoux d'Ethan et Lydia sur ceux d'Aiden.  
Peter veillait sur eux depuis la porte et Chris somnolait sur un fauteuil en face de Michael.  
Allison et Scott s'étaient installés sur les sièges d'attente à l'extérieur de la chambre.  
Le shériff avait malheureusement dû rester au poste pour l'inculpation de Gérard, il avait annoncé qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard.  
Peter s'aventura dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, réfléchissant à son avenir, car maintenant que Derek avait trouvé sa moitié, qu'il était dans une meute à peu près stable, personne n'aurait plus besoin de lui, il allait se retrouver seul.  
_ **Eh bien quel air triste, je t'ai connu plus souriant, et plus…** **d** **échaîné** , déclara Mélissa accoudée à un mur, les bras croisés. Elle le fixait gravement puis secoua la tête en souriant. **Si ça te dit, un de ces jours, appelle-moi pour boire un verre.** **  
**Peter ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou choqué.  
Heureux de la proposition de Mélissa ou choqué pour la même raison.

_ **On a fait enfermer ton mari ...** **  
** **_ Ex-mari !** **Là est toute la différence, et puis j'ai le droit de vivre et d'aimer, bientôt mon fils partira pour l'université,** **enfin, j'espère** , souffla-t-elle en prononçant la dernière phrase, **et je pense que Derek suivra Stiles et les autres. On va se retrouver entre nous, entre adultes.**  
_ **Je suis un substitut, si je comprends bien.** **  
** **_ Tu es un imbécile surtout, quand tu te seras décidé à arrêter tes conquêtes et que tu voudras enfin voire plus loin que le bout de ton nez, tu sais où me trouver.** Mélissa tourna le dos et s'apprêta à partir, sauf que deux bras puissants l'étreignirent.  
_ **Après tout ce que j'ai fait ...** **  
** **_ On fait tous des erreurs, mais si les jeunes te font assez confiance, pourquoi pas moi !** **  
**Mélissa se tourna et embrassa délicatement Peter qui répondit au baiser avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

Vers 9 heures du matin, Mélissa mit tout le monde dehors, les sommant de rentrer chez eux dormir, sauf Jackson qu'elle autorisa à rester. Il avait tenté la technique d'Isaac-Yeux-De-Chien-Malheureux et cela avait fonctionné, Mélissa avait craqué.  
Isaac rentra avec Chris dans la demeure Argent, Scott emmena Alison voir un film histoire de se détendre.  
Les jumeaux, Lydia et Danny étaient partis au Starbucks parce qu'ils vivaient tous une histoire d'amour passionnelle avec la caféine.  
Derek et Stiles partirent en direction du poste du shériff chercher le père de ce dernier pour le ramener à la maison dormir un peu puis ils allèrent au manoir à leur tour sombrer dans les bras d'un sommeil apaisant et mérité.  
Jackson regarda Michael avec tendresse et amour.

Comment aurait-il pu se douter que cette bagarre en Angleterre dans un pub irlandais, lui ferait croiser la route d'Isaac et de Chris qui s'étaient aventurés dans le coin pour chercher des infos sur Kate ? Kate qui avait fréquenté deux mois plus tôt une meute précisément non loin de ce pub irlandais…. Quand on dit que le hasard fait bien les choses …  
Il avait changé depuis son départ de Beacon Hills, partir loin des personnes qui l'avaient considéré autrement qu'un crétin, lui avait remis les idées en place, il comptait rentrer à la maison.  
Après leurs retrouvailles, Isaac lui avait parlé d'une mission de sauvetage après la rencontre de Braeden une mercenaire, ex petite-amie de Derek, qui était partie de Beacon Hills quand elle s'était aperçu que le loup était amoureux du chétif hyperactif. Elle avait décidé de reprendre sa chasse à la recherche d'une certaine louve du désert. Elle leur parla d'un complexe étrange dans le sud de la France regroupant des êtres surnaturels en les exploitant. Ce qui les emmena à sauver Michael.

 **Flashback**

 _Michael était la seule personne à toujours l'avoir traité comme un enfant exceptionnel, unique et non pas comme un jouet ou un trophée, même si Scott, Stiles,_ _Lydia et Danny_ _étaient_ _là et qu'il devait le partager._ _  
_ _Michael était toujours_ _là quand il avait besoin d'un câlin, d'un bisou, d' une attention et ça, ça lui avait plu._ _  
_ _Bon, il s'était fait enguirlander plus d'une fois par Michael pour ses bêtises, il le récompensait quand il était gentil et serviable mais il n'hésitait pas non plus à le réprimander quand il faisait des bêtises._ _  
_ _Au fil du temps, il était devenu son confident, son ami et même si partager son attention avec d'autres l'énervait, il tolérait que Michael s'occupe des autres adolescents de la bande, parce qu'il savait que dès qu'il en avait besoin, Michael était toujours présent._

 __ Dis, Michael, comment tu sais que tu aimes quelqu'un, demanda un Jackson adolescent de treize ans, tout timide._ _  
_ _Michael s'assit sur l'herbe fraîche du parc, observant Scott et Stiles se chamailler plus loin près d'une fontaine, tandis que Lydia lisait un livre installée sous un arbre, et que Danny se_ _reposait_ _à côté d'elle les yeux fermés._ _  
_ __ Ton cœur, mon Jack !_ _C'est ton cœur qui te le dit quand tu aimes quelqu'un, ton cœur est lourd quand cette personne est absente, il s'affole quand tu l'aperçois, se brise quand tu le vois avec quelqu'un d'autre, se remplit de joie devant un de ses sourires, fait des bonds quand elle te prend la main et tu as la sensation d'avoir des milliers de papillons dans ton estomac quand elle t'embrasse. Puis il se tourna vers lui et demanda : « Y a-t-il une personne qui te fais cet effet mon Jack ? »_ _  
_ _Jackson leva les yeux vers Michael et soudain embarrassé détourna le regard accidentellement vers Lydia et Danny._

 __ Ah! C'est notre Amazone qui te fait tourner la tête… Ecoute- moi Jack._

 _Jackson se tourna vers lui._

 _\- Tu es Jackson Whittemore, nom de Dieu, tiens-toi droit, bombe le torse, tu es beau, tu es intelligent, tu es TOI, ne laisse personne te faire douter de qui tu es et de ce que tu es, ne baisse jamais les yeux devant qui que ce soit, tu m'as bien compris ?_ _  
_ __ Oui, dit Jackson, reprenant de l'assurance. Il se tourna vers Michael et dit doucement : « Je t'aime Mika », et il partit rejoindre Lydia et Danny sur la pelouse._ _  
_ _Et plus tard Michael partit pour la faculté puis en Europe, laissant ses diablotins se débrouiller tout seul, les choses_ _avaient_ _dégénéré entre eux, Scott resta avec_ _Stiles_ _, et Danny resta avec Jackson et Lydia._

 **Fin Flashback**

_ **Ne me laisse pas, je sais qui je suis, mais je ne suis rien sans toi** , murmura Jackson à Michael encore inconscient, **si tu m'entends, réveille-toi, je t'ai toujours aimé, je t'aime toujours encore et je t'aimerai toujours.**

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue, il l'embrassa et se remit à ses côtés, l'enlaçant et s'endormant contre son flanc.

 **LEC**

_ **Derek ?** **  
** **_ Oui, Stiles ?** **  
** **_ Je t'aime.**  
Derek posa sa main sur le menton de Stiles, le releva et murmura, ces trois mots en l'embrassant.  
_ **Je t'aime aussi…. et bien plus encore.**

En fait, il avait dit plus de trois mots. Un miracle chez Derek-je-ne-parle-pas-ça-me-prend-la-tête.

 **LEC**

Le shériff rentra tard le soir, car après que Stiles et Derek l'aient kidnappé pour qu'il se repose, il avait dû retourner au poste après le départ de son fils.  
Il déposa les clés de son véhicule de service dans le bol, sur le meuble de l'entrée et s'arrêta un instant pour regarder la photo qui trônait sur le meuble, juste à côté du bol.  
_ **Claudia** , soupira-t-il, **tu me manques tant, ton fils devient un homme, ton frère EST devenu un homme, je ne serai jamais grand- père, quoi que maintenant tout peut arriver…**

Il prit le cadre le déposa sur la table du salon, alla se chercher une bière et revint s'asseoir en face de la photo, reprenant son monologue : « **Et tu n'imagines même pas ce que ce Derek Hale m'a demandé tout à l'heure, il veut épouser Stiles après ses 18 ans, je ne sais même plus quoi faire, bon, c'est respectueux de m'avoir** **demandé** **sa main, mais sérieux, j'allais pas lui dire non…** »

John posa sa bière après avoir bu une bonne rasade et conclut : « **Je t'aime Claudia Stilinski, allez … je vais me coucher.** »

John prit la photo et la remit à sa place, puis alla se coucher, une bonne nuit de sommeil serait vraiment nécessaire pour se remettre les idées en place.

* * *

Alors ?


	20. Chapter 19

**Nous y voila, j'ai ma petite larme qui coulent, J'ai tant de choses a dire ou a écrire que je ne sais plus quoi dire ou écrire, je voudrais déjà remercier Jlukes, mon maître Jedi, celle qui m'a poussé a écrire cette fiction, celle qui m'a lu la toute première, je sais pas si un jour tu repasseras par la mais je voulais te dire merci.**

 **Ensuite je voulais vous remerciez toutes et tous de m'avoir suivit sur ma toute première fiction.**

 **Et biensur MERCI MERCI MERCI, je vous aime mes licornes garous.**

 **Je vous previens de suite, il y aura un OPUS II a cette fiction mais pas tout de suite.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et Michael lol.**

* * *

 **Ville de** **Beacon** **Hills**

 **Flash-back**

 __ Houhou Mika !Tu rêves ou quoi ? Ça fait dix minutes que je te parle et toi, tu fais quoi ! Paige tourna la tête vers le point que fixait Michael. Tu mates Auguste, Auguste Peterson, sérieux, le capitaine de Basket, va pas trop haut quand même._

 _Paige sourit devant le rougissement de Michael._

 __ Et bien quoi, on peut rêver, non ?_  
 __ Rêver de quoi ? demanda Derek qui arriva derrière eux._  
 __ De ton capitaine d'équipe, fit Paige en embrassant Derek._  
 __ Je pense que tu as toutes tes chances alors, lâcha Derek tout souriant, il n'arrête pas de te mater à chaque fois que tu passes devant lui._  
 __ Très drôle Derek-je-fais-de-l'humour-Hale, ironisa Michael, il peut regarder n'importe qui._  
 __ Imbécile !Fais confiance à ça, dit-il en montrant son nez, mon odorat ne trompe pas, il pue la luxure à des kilomètres chaque fois qu'il pose ses yeux sur toi ... D'ailleurs, dis-moi discrètement s'il regarde vers ici._

 _Michael regarda discrètement dans la direction d'Auguste, avec ses lunettes de soleil, il était sûr de ne pas se faire regardait justement dans sa direction,droit dans ses yeux._  
 _Michael enleva ses lunettes et tomba sur les perles grises d'Auguste qui ne le lâchait pas, affichant un sourire charmeur, qui s'effaça quand sa bande de potes revint vers lui, ce qui rompit aussitôt le contact visuel._  
 __ Alors ?Putain, il a les hormones en folie ce type, sourit Derek._  
 _Michael rougit et se cacha derrière son livre de cours, Paige le lui enleva des mains et lui fit une bise sur la joue._  
 __ T'es trop mignon quand tu rougis. Elle regarda l'heure. « Bon, les garçons, on se voit pour le déjeuner, je dois aller au cours de Harris, j'en peux plus de celui-là ! »_

 _Elle embrassa tendrement Derek, fit un signe de la main à Michael et courut vers sa classe._  
 __ Bon, toi et moi, on va réfléchir à des stratégies pour voir comment te retrouver seul à seul avec mon beau gosse de capitaine, allez, on se bouge._  
 __ Crétin ! lui dit-il en le frappant sur l'épaule et riant de sa blague, nulle certes, mais blague quand même._

 **LEC**

 __ Je vais lui défoncer la gueule à ce crétin, je vais le démembrer os par os, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, hurla furieux Derek dans le parc où ils se retrouvaient tous les trois._ _  
_ _Des passants regardèrent le groupe des trois jeunes assis sur l'herbe, visiblement choqués par les propos de Derek._ _  
_ __ Tes yeux, Derek, ils passent au jaune, dit doucement Paige apeurée par la colère de son petit ami._ _  
_ __ Laisse tomber Derek, ça n'en vaut pas le coup, fit Michael les yeux rouges, gonflés de larmes, ce n'est pas la première et ce ne sera pas la dernière, crois moi, tu sais des mecs comme ça il y en a beaucoup, j'aurais dû me méfier et le savoir._ _  
_ __ Ce n'est pas une raison, s'exclama Paige, énervée, tu l'aimes ?_

 __ Oui, enfin, je crois ..._ _Écoutez, on passe à autre chose d'accord, il n'assume pas, on ne va pas en faire une maladie._

 _Michael se leva, respira un bon coup, sourit à ses amis et leur tendit les bras, en s'écriant : « Allez les amoureux, on va se faire une glace. »_ _  
_ _Le sourire de Michael réchauffa le cœur de ses amis._

 **LEC**

 __ Michael, demanda une petite voix de garçon, tu m'aimes comment ?_ _  
_ __ Je t'aime très fort ,Genim, grand comme ça, dit-il en écartant les bras._ _  
_ __ Et moi, demandèrent Scott et Danny, d'une même voix._ _  
_ __ Comme ça aussi, et c'est pareil pour vous deux, se tournant vers Lydia et Jackson, et vous comment vous m'aimez ?_ _  
_ _Les cinq enfants se regardèrent et se jetèrent sur lui en criant._ _  
_ __ Comme toiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii._ _  
_

 **Fin du Flash-back**

Stiles se tenait devant la grande baie vitrée du loft, ses pensées étaient tournées vers trois personnes, Jackson, Michael et Derek et pour une fois son esprit ne bifurquait pas vers le tout et le rien, il restait concentré sur l'essentiel : son présent et son avenir.  
Il réfléchit aux sentiments que Jackson éprouvait pour son oncle, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il finirait par appartenir à la même famille que Jackson, le petit con arrogant. Enfin ancien arrogant, il avait changé, en bien.  
Maintenant il avait quelqu'un auprès de lui qui l'aimait pour lui et non attiré par le prestige et l'argent rattachés au nom qu'il portait. Michael saurait s'occuper de lui, l'aimer et le protéger, enfin quand il sortirait du coma dans lequel il était plongé.  
Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que son oncle était dans le coma. Deaton lui avait expliqué que l'état de Michael était dû au fait qu'il avait libéré trop de pouvoir d'un coup, ce qui l'avait très affaibli.

Les émotions trop fortes combinées aux différentes plantes toxiques dans son organisme n'avaient pas en plus arrangé les choses et une réaction nuisible à son corps et à son esprit s'était déclenchée.  
Pour qu'il retrouve toutes ses capacités physiques et intellectuelles, il fallait donc qu'il se repose quelques jours.  
Seulement, à présent, cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était allongé sur son lit, toujours à l'hôpital, et son état ne s'améliorait pas. Jackson passait ses journées à son chevet, d'ailleurs, c'était le seul avec Stiles, que Mélissa autorisait à venir et rester dans la chambre.  
Stiles, quant à lui, n'avait pourtant pas eu la force de retourner voir Michael. La dernière fois qu'un membre de sa famille avait été admis dans un hôpital, il était mort et Stiles ne pouvait pas le supporter.  
Il voulait le voir, vraiment, mais dès qu'il s'approchait de cet endroit, la crise de panique affluait, alors il avait essayé de voir Michael par le biais de son pouvoir de télépathie, mais cela avait échoué lamentablement, il n'arrivait pas à percer la barrière mentale de son oncle.  
Derek, lui ,passait une fois par jour, voir comment Michael allait et quand il rentrait au loft, il avait la mine désolée et le regard triste, mais il faisait toujours bonne figure devant Stiles.  
Il s'entraînait tous les jours pour évacuer la frustration de ne pouvoir aider son ami.  
Le problème était d'ordre mental, comme le lui avait expliqué Deaton, son pouvoir de Lycaon ne fonctionnait pas.

Il avait préparé sa demande en mariage, demandé la main de Stiles à John le soir de sa libération, oui il savait que ça faisait vieux jeu mais bon, il aimait faire les choses dans les règles et malgré tout, il voulait attendre que son ami sorte du coma pour faire vraiment sa demande officielle.  
_ _Tu crois qu'il va bientôt se réveiller_ , demanda Stiles en entendant Peter entrer dans le salon, sachant que Derek était dans la salle d'entraînement un étage au-dessous.  
Peter s'arrêta vérifiant que la question lui était destinée.  
_ _Oui, Peter, c'est bien à toi que je parle_ , sourit Stiles. _Tu sais_ , Stiles se retourna pour lui faire face **,** _tu sais, je t'apprécie, vraiment, ne me regarde pas comme ça_ , rigola-t-il devant le regard perdu et choqué de Peter, _j'ai compris ta folie quand je t'ai rencontré, perdre sa famille, perdre les gens que l'on aime, la souffrance, le vide que ça laisse, l'impression étrange de les voir partout même si on sait que ce n'est pas eux …  
_ Stiles, toi, tu n'as pas tué ta propre nièce …_

 __ Arrête de ressasser le passé, tu crois que je serais resté le parfait petit Stiles si moi aussi on m'avait arraché ma famille, j'ai perdu ma mère et j'ai failli devenir fou et aujourd'hui, mon oncle est ...Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est, je ne sais pas s'il va se réveiller, je ne sais même pas comment je vais réagir si quelqu'un me disait qu'il ..._

Stiles laissa s'échapper une larme qui disparut vite, essuyée par Peter qui s'était rapproché sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Peter le prit alors dans ses bras.  
 __ Ecoute-moi, Stiles, quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne seras jamais seul, nous serons tous là pour toi, Derek le premier, puis tous les autres, on ne te laissera jamais sombrer, la perte d'un être cher est dure, mais il faut avancer. Si j'avais eu autant de personnes autour de moi quand la tragédie est arrivée, et si bien sûr je n'avais pas été brûlé, je crois et je suis même certain que j'aurais réussi à avancer et à vivre pour ma sœur, pour mon alpha, pour ma famille._

Derek, le cœur lourd, avait écouté toute la conversation des deux hommes, il était ému par les paroles de Peter et attristé par celles de Stiles, il n'aurait jamais pensé que les deux hommes seraient aussi complémentaires dans la souffrance, il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la douleur et à la peine de son oncle jusqu'à présent.  
Son loup n'était pas gêné par la proximité des deux hommes, il était tout simplement heureux que les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus, s'entendent et se respectent, malgré leur passé.  
Il sursauta en entendant le portable de Stiles, qui s'écarta de Peter, mais hésita à répondre.  
_ _C'est Jackson ...!_

Derek s'approcha de lui. Stiles paniquait : « _J'ai peur Derek, j'ai vraiment peur !_ »  
Derek prit délicatement le téléphone et décrocha.

_ _Allo ...Jackson, calme-toi…Oui d'accord…Ok ! On arrive._  
Derek raccrocha et prit Stiles dans ses bras en murmurant :  
 __ Michael vient de se réveiller. **  
**_Stiles se mit à pleurer de soulagement, Peter essuya une larme traîtresse en se tournant pour ne pas être vu, et partit du loft en courant.  
Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'il serait aussi émotif et tout ça, à cause des paroles prononcées par Mr-Aimant-A-Problèmes-Stilinski, il n'y aurait jamais cru, mais ses mots l'avaient touché, en plein cœur.  
_ _Merci, Genim Stiles Stilinski_ , murmura-t-il en s'engouffrant dans la forêt.

 **LEC**

Le combat intérieur de Michael était dur. Se battre contre soi-même était un combat éprouvant, le plus dur de sa vie.  
Comment gagner alors que l'autre connaît vos défauts, vos qualités, vos techniques de combat, vos failles et vos bottes secrètes ?  
Puis il se mit à réfléchir.  
_ _Si je ne veux pas me battre, si je décide d'arrêter, peut-être que mon subconscient le voudra aussi ?_  
 __ Ça ne marche pas comme ça_ , fit une voix douce et familière dans son dos.  
Des frissons parcoururent tout son corps.  
Cette douce voix lui rappelait des souvenirs, son enfance, les lectures le soir avant de s'endormir, les jeux dans le jardin, les pique-niques au bord du lac, les engueulades, les sourires bienveillants.

Puis la fuite, une nouvelle vie, la rencontre de John et leur mariage, la naissance de Stiles, les séances de baby-sitting avec les petits diables, la mort de Paige, la bataille dans le commissariat, puis la maladie et surtout la mort.  
 __ Tu n'es pas réelle, si c'est une épreuve, elle est bien mesquine ...  
_ Désolée, mon Miky_, répondit la voix derrière lui.  
Michael ne voulait pas se tourner vers celle-ci de peur d'être déçu, d'avoir créé un mirage qui le ferait souffrir encore plus.  
_ _Je suis désolée mon cœur de t'avoir fait souffrir, de vous avoir fait souffrir, vous me manquez tous les trois. **  
**_Michael, finalement, se retourna et fit face à une femme superbe, aux cheveux longs châtains ondulés, aux yeux marron gris pétillant de malice, à la bouche fine, dont le sourire qu'il revoyait dans sa mémoire aurait pu faire fondre le cœur de n'importe qui, au petit nez retroussé et aux petites taches de rousseur. Une longue robe couleur nacre recouvrait son corps fin.  
_ _Ce mirage te ressemble tellement ...C'est vraiment toi ?_ Michael, aux bords des larmes, espérait vraiment être en face de sa sœur.

_ _Oui, c'est moi mon trésor, c'est compliqué à expliquer_ , déclara Claudia en voyant que son frère voulait des explications, _disons que pour faire simple j'ai greffé une infime partie de mon âme sur toi avant de mourir au cas où tu aurais besoin d'aide._

Claudia baissa la tête et reprit :

 **_** _Je n'ai pas réussi à entrer en contact avec toi pendant ta capture, je voyais tout, entendais tout mais je n'arrivais pas à me faire entendre de toi, mais maintenant que je suis-là, je vais t'aider à sortir de là._

Michael avait écouté religieusement sa sœur : alors elle avait été là auprès de lui, à ses côtés, sans cesse, tout le temps, s'acharnant à communiquer avec lui, même lors des … Michael fut pris de remontées acides ...  
 __ Oui j'ai vu les tortures, les sévices et toutes les humiliations que tu as subis, mais je te le promets, tout va s'arranger maintenant, tu as le petit Jackson et d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu t'en occupes bien_ , dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère.  
_ _OH MON DIEU…_ s'écria Michael, choqué.  
_ _Non, appelle-moi Claudia ..._  
 __ Vraiment t'es incroyable, même dans l'au-delà, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ?_  
 __ Si je ne peux plus te taquiner aussi, qu'est-ce que t'es rabat joie_ , bouda Claudia.  
Michael s'approcha de sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras, elle répondit à son câlin sans se faire prier.

_ _Michael ?_  
 __ Hum…?_  
 __ Va falloir que tu y ailles, que tu sortes de ton esprit, je sais, c'est dur de se quitter mais je suis morte depuis longtemps et bientôt mon morceau d'âme va s'évaporer, de plus j'entends ton compagnon, enfin j'entends son âme hurler de peur de te perdre, il est temps que tu y ailles…_

Elle s'écarta de Michael l'embrassa sur le front, lui sourit.  
Le corps tout entier de Claudia s'illumina, aveuglant Michael.  
_ _Dis- leur que je les aime tellement fort, dis-leur que tant que je serai dans leur cœur, une partie de moi sera toujours présente avec eux, je t'aime Michael ..._  
 __ Attends, j'ai une dernière faveur à te demander avant que tu partes …_

 **LEC**

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, Jackson allait sortir quand il entendit un murmure provenant du lit où reposait Michael, son cœur ne fit qu'un tour, il sortit de la chambre et appela Mélissa qui accourut vers lui. Puis Jackson se rapprocha, de Michael, lui caressa le visage et prit sa main.  
_ _JackJack?_ murmura Michael, _tu es là ?_ **  
**Jackson s'accroupit à coté du lit posa sa tête sur son torse et lui répondit :  
_ Oui, je suis là ? Je ne suis jamais parti, je resterai toujours à tes cotés.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Jackson, qui rigola sans le vouloir à la réponse de Michael.  
 __ On dirait une demande en mariage, si cela en est une, je dis oui de suite. **  
**_Jackson dut sortir, car les infirmières devaient s'occuper de Michael. Quand il  
se retrouva dans le parc de l'hôpital, il sortit son téléphone et appela son "futur neveu par alliance", il se mit à rigoler à cette perspective, mais se figea bien vite en pensant que LUI aussi deviendrait son neveu.

_ Bordel, je vais devenir l'oncle par alliance de Derek ? **  
**Avant d'appuyer sur la touche appel, Jackson explosa de rire, les passants ne comprirent pas et certains eurent peur qu'un fou se fût échappé d'Eichen House.  
Après le coup de fil, il retourna dans la chambre d'hôpital, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange, comme une saveur légèrement sucrée dans l'air, comme si c'était là sans être là.  
Devant le regard perdu de son compagnon, Michael déclara :  
_ Jackson, approche- toi, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Michael se tourna vers les rideaux de la chambre et Jackson ouvrit des yeux ahuris lorsqu'il vit la personne qui se trouvait là.

 **LEC**

John, Stiles et Derek arrivèrent ensemble dans la chambre l'hôpital, et tombèrent sur un roulage de pelles monumental entre Jackson et Michael.  
Derek et John se retournèrent gênés, mais Stiles s'amusait à les regarder, en pensant qu'il pouvait faire bien mieux avec Derek, et à cet instant, Stiles eut une bouffée de chaleur lubrique et Derek la ressentit aussitôt parfaitement.  
D'ailleurs ce n'était pas le seul qui l'avait sentie, Jackson se décrocha de Michael et comme il avait senti une envie de sexe derrière lui, il se retourna et lança :  
_ _Bande de voyeurs_ , sourit-il.  
_ _Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous me donnez des idées_ , bougonna Stiles.  
_ _Stiles_ , s'écrièrent, choqués, John et Derek.  
_ _Je vois que mon fils tient au moins une chose de moi, ça fait plaisir_ , déclara une voix féminine reconnaissable par les deux Stilinski.  
Le père et le fils se figèrent, Derek pouvait entendre leurs deux cœurs s'affoler, une jeune femme se leva du fauteuil dans le renfoncement, il ne perçut rien émanant d'elle , aucune chaleur, même pas un seul battement de cœur, seulement une légère odeur de caramel et de citron.  
_ _Bonjour Mon amour, Bonjour Genim_ , dit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.  
Les Stilinski s'approchèrent doucement, mais Stiles s'immobilisa, il se tourna vers Michael, qui inclina la tête pour lui confirmer ses pensées.  
C'est alors qu'il parcourut les quelque centimètres qui les séparaient et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

Allez au dernier chapitre


	21. Chapter 20

**Ville de** **Beacon** **Hills** **au Manoir des** **Hale**

Devant son miroir, Stiles essaya tant bien que mal de mettre correctement son nœud papillon.  
Son père derrière lui, le regardait et vint l'aider malgré ses mains qui tremblaient d'émotion et leurs regards se croisèrent , les larmes coulèrent en silence.  
Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident Gérard Argent, l'hospitalisation de Michael, mais surtout le passage fugitif dans leurs vies de Claudia Stilinski avant que son âme ne parte définitivement pour l'au-delà, après une dernière mise en garde sur le futur de son fils qui s'annonçait sombre, difficile, certes, mais qui se conclurait sur une fin des plus heureuses.  
En six mois beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites.  
Il y avait eu le procès de M. Argent qui s'était soldé par une condamnation à perpétuité sans remise de peine pour les différents chefs d'accusation à son encontre.  
Suite a l'exploration de ses pouvoirs et son entraînement, Stiles avait fait de sacrés progrès, mais stagnait. Depuis un moment, quand il utilisait ses dons, il se sentait étrangement attiré vers l'obscurité, mais malgré cela, ça ne lui faisait pas peur, il se sentait protégé par celle-ci.

Il y avait eu aussi la séparation définitive et douloureuse d'Allison et Scott. Après l'histoire de sa tante et de son grand-père, Allison avait déraillé et avait tenté de tuer Michael.  
Malgré les remords et l'incompréhension du geste de cette dernière, Chris Argent avait décidé de quitter Beacon Hills pour le bien de tous, mais surtout pour la survie de sa fille qui été menacée par la meute entière.  
Côté cœur, il y avait eu les fiançailles de Lydia et Aiden.  
Un rapprochement amoureux entre Scott et une nouvelle élève de sa classe nommée, Kira, jeune Kitsune de foudre fraîchement arrivée de New-York.  
Le retour de Cora Hale et son rapprochement avec Isaac.  
Puis il y eut la demande en mariage de Derek et Stiles au bord du lac, derrière la maison Hale.  
Une demande au clair de lune pleine, avec un Derek dans un costume trois pièces bleu gris à genoux devant son aimé, entouré de tous leurs amis et toute leur famille pour l'événement.  
Ce jour-là, six mois après tous ces chamboulements, Stiles descendit les escaliers de leur future maison, puisque, oui,le manoir Hale allait devenir sa maison.

À peine avait-il fêté ses dix-huit ans qu' il allait devenir un homme marié, vivre dans la maison familiale de son futur mari, adopter des enfants, finir d'abord ses études, passer son examen de police, travailler avec son père, faire des brunchs le dimanche, devenir un adulte comme sa mère le lui avait souhaité et comme lui le désirait ardemment.  
Son père, juste derrière lui, ému aux larmes, regarda l'homme que son fils était devenu en si peu de temps.  
Il se souvenait encore de ce jeune homme turbulent hyperactif, menteur et fouineur alors qu'aujourd'hui, son fils était devenu un jeune homme mature, enfin il le croyait, un futur homme marié, un futur père, il l'espérait, un futur agent de police, ça il s'en serait bien passé… Mais il savait que les capacités hors du commun de son fils feraient de lui un enquêteur incroyable malgré son jeune âge… Alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Et il savait que sa femme où qu'elle soit le surveillait et veillait sur lui.  
Dehors, derrière le manoir, tout le monde était là.  
Lydia dans sa belle robe en mousseline bleu roi accompagnée d'Aiden, son fiancé, dans un costume aux couleurs identiques.  
Son frère jumeau Ethan et son compagnon Danny, tous les deux habillés dans un costume bleu ciel.  
Plus loin, Scott et Kira, l'un en costume bleu turquoise et l'autre dans une robe longue de la même couleur.

Juste derrière, Mélissa McCall dans une robe légère au ton bleu pastel, à ses côtés, Peter et Cora accompagnée d'Isaac, tous les trois en costume trois pièces bleu émeraude.  
Et pour finir Michael et Jack en costume mao bleu océan.

Tous attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée du futur marié.

Tous, non, une personne attendait plus que les autres, une personne qui sentait l'odeur de son âme sœur s'approcher, il sentait son excitation et aussi sa peur, la peur du dernier instant, la peur du « non », la peur du ridicule, mais Derek savait, oui, il savait que Stiles, malgré sa peur, s'avancerait vers l'autel, il savait qu'aujourd'hui, ils seraient mariés, ils seraient liés et que rien ne pourrait gâcher ce moment.  
Stiles sortit accompagné de John à son bras, il capta le regard de Derek et ne le lâcha sous aucun prétexte, le sentiment de bien-être émanant de Derek lui faisait un bien fou.  
Il voulait que dans son regard, Derek sache qu'il ne reculerait pas, qu'il irait jusqu'au bout, qu'il l'aimait.  
Arrivé devant l'autel, John s'installa à côté de Mélissa et laissa son fils prendre place aux côtés de son futur époux.

Deaton s'approcha d'eux pour réciter les paroles du livre des compagnons.  
Stiles et Derek ne pouvaient se lâcher du regard, ils écoutaient à moitié les paroles de Deaton, ils étaient seuls, ils étaient connectés et liés, chacun ressentait ce que l'autre ressentait, leur amour se propageait autour d'eux et liait chaque personne de la meute.  
 __ A présent, je vais lire la prière des anciens, c'est une prière qui demande aux anciens de vos familles respectives de vous protéger et de vous guider sur le chemin de la vie. Je vais demander à une personne de chaque famille de bien vouloir venir avec moi pour la réciter, Michael et Cora,approchez._

(Prière à trois voix).

 _À travers les âges et les dimensions,_ _  
_ _À travers le temps et l'espace,_ _  
_ _Nous vous appelons, vous nos anciens,_ _  
_ _Anciens, pères et frères,_ _  
_ _Anciennes, mères et sœurs,_ _  
_ _Bénissez ce couple et guidez-les,_

 _Vers le chemin de l'amour et du respect,_ _  
_ _Merci pour votre bénédiction._

Stiles et Derek s'embrassèrent pour achever la cérémonie de l'unification de leur âme.  
Mais c'est à ce moment qu'un changement à peine perceptible dans l'air fut ressenti par les loups, puis une brusque bourrasque, et plus rien.  
Petit à petit, toute la meute rouvrit les yeux.  
Derek se tenait immobile, Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais sut instinctivement qui se trouvait devant eux même sans les connaître.  
Peter et Cora étaient figés comme des statues et ne comprenaient pas.

Devant John se trouvaient deux femmes, il se leva, s'avança doucement, pinça la femme plus âgée qui réagit en faisant rougir ses yeux.  
Puis le reconnaissant, elle se mit sourire et le prit dans ses bras, ému.  
 __ John je suis heureuse de te voir, je crois que ça a marché_ , elle se tourna vers la plus jeune **,** _tu vois que Claudia avait raison pour le sort._  
 __ Je ne suis pas sûre, maman ! Et si on était remontées trop dans le temps, au moment où Stiles a perdu la raison ? Où il est le Nogitsune ? Où sont Allison e Erica?Maman, je crois qu'on s'est trompées quelque part._ **  
**Derek sortit de sa transe, il devait rêver, c'était impossible, elles ne pouvaient pas être là, il avança, il voulait être sûr.  
Il jeta un œil à son oncle et sa sœur, Peter était au bord de la syncope et Cora allait bientôt s'effondrer en larmes.

Arrivé devant la plus jeune des femmes, Derek, qui sentit la présence rassurante de Stiles derrière lui, demanda, bouleversé :  
_ _La…Laura ?Maman ?_

FIN DU PREMIER OPUS

* * *

Encore merci


End file.
